Playgirl!
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Ella , Hatsune Miku ,es solo una persona normal , con el sueño de ser una idol; hara todo lo posible por conseguirlo , aunque eso incluya ser una playgirl , recordando solamente las palabras que le serviran por el resto de su vida, en un mundo donde el amor no existe - mucho Lemon explicito o referido , final gore y una Miku bisexual ; Mikuxall ,un poco de Yuri
1. Conciendo un poco mi vida diaria

**Disclaimer: noticia de ultimo minuto- Vocaloid no me pertenece**

**O.o en este fic hare que Miku sea una bisexual... xD**

**Yo - inocencia + Miku playgirl = ¿El gato que se parece a Hittler? xD**

**e.e**

**esperen hago bien mis sumas**

**Miku playgirl + autora que siempre es pervertida pero no quiere demostrarlo O.o - padres vigilando e.e = ¿Explosion nuclear? O_O**

**ok ok sigamos con el fic ewe ;voy a intentar darle un sentido a todo esto , va a ser como un Mikuxall ok? o.o (omg , loca hasta el infinito y mas alla XD)**

* * *

_Oh mucho gusto conocerlas chicas , ha pedido de varias la autora acepto hacer un lado sexy mio ¿Que pasara? ¿La autora se tirara por la ventana ? , eso no lo sabremos hasta mas adelante ; pues bueno mi apellido es Hatsune y mi nombre es Miku , Hatsune Miku soy yo , recuerdenlo bien pues me hare muy conocida ¿Y como ? es facil , los hombres son muy tontos y se dejan llevar por el deseo ; eso es muy gracioso , bueno como sea , tengo 18 años de edad ; no soy virgen.. ¿Obviamente? ¿Quieren que les cuente como fue que perdi la virginidad?_

_Eran un dia tranquilo , las aves brillaban , o creo que solamente era mi imaginacion , pues bueno , ahi estaba yo de 15 años , sabi que tenia que perder la virginidad en cualquier momento , me era un estorbo, si quiero llegar a algo hoy en dia se supone que uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer ; asi sere una grandiosa idol , eso lo que recorria mi mente en ese entonces , y es lo que recorre mi mente hasta ahora , no es que tenga buena voz , simplemente que todas las chicas que me explicaron eso de ser vocaloid me dijeron que todos terminan acostandose con todos._

_Como sea , sin salirme mucho del tema , yo ya no era un angelito como el primer dia de clases que fui , no sabia cosas como hacer el amor y eso , puras tonteras que mi amiga Rin quien siempre se acuesta con alguien solo por querer comer una naranja me enseño las cosas basicas sobre el sexo ; ya sabia todo en teoria , ahora solo tenia que ponerlo en practica quitandome la maldita virginidad, y tenia el blanco perfecto , Shion Akaito , es el mas pedido por las chicas y mi amiga Rin me dice que lo hace de maravilla ; yo sabia que iba a ser un poco doloroso ya que iba a ser mi primera vez, pero todo lo haria si recordaba esas palabras en mi mente_

_-"Miku tus padres han muerto"_

_-"Ya no eres una niña pequeña ¿cierto?_

_-"Hazlos enorgullecer y vuelvete reconocida por todos"_

_-"Cueste lo que cueste..."_

_Cueste lo que cueste , lograre convertirme en la mejor y solo en la mejor ; ¿Que era ese recuerdo? ese recuerdo era cuando descubri que naci para cantar ya que me encantaba, mis padres fueron a inscribirme en una escuela de arte y canto , pero al regreso sufrieron un grave accidente y fallecieron ; mi abuela fue la que me cuido durante ese tiempo , pero despues de unas semanas murio de la tristeza , creo que queria ver a mi madre reflejada en mi y al no tenerme cerca pues aun estaba en el instituto , ella murio ; dejandome sola... pero eso no me interesa para nada._

_En fin , continua , a lo lejos pude divisar a un pelirrojo , le sonrie fingiendo ser ingenua , y el me sonrio con picardia , se me acerco a mi y me acorralo contra la pared , yo sonrie lujuriosamente dejando a la luz mis verdaderas intenciones , y luego comenzamos a besarnos , el beso de lengua o tambien conocido como beso gris , ese beso Rin me habia enseñado a darlo , lo habia practicado un poco con ella , ah no se preocupen , no le amo ni nada , aunque creo que ella siente algo por mi no le dare mucha importancia , el amor no existe_

_Note como las manos traviesas de Akaito querian bajar viendo mas , yo me rei con gracia ante eso , el me volvio a besar metiendo su lengua intrepidamente y me di cuenta de que el estaba un poco sorprendido pues podia seguirle los pasos a la perfeccion sin ningun problema , eso lo excito aun mas y como si fuera un concurso trato varias veces de ir mas rapido que yo buscando que jadeara antes que el , pero al final terminamos los dos al mismo tiempo , eso no e gusto , significaba que tenia que practicar mas el beso que le estaba dando a el_

_Luego , el abrio mi blusa tenazmente , rompiendo algunos botones por apresurarse , me enorgulleci de mi misma haber provocado que el se molestara porque era casi tan experta como el , omitiendo la parte que no soy virgen por supuesto; luego comenzo a lamer y morder mi cuello , y bajo hacia mi pecho y lamerlo , eso hizo que gimiera levemente , tenia que admitirlo se sentia bien ; y luego queria mas , la lujuria se estaba posando sobre mi y eso no me importaba , nuestras respiraciones agitadas era lo que mas me excitaba , como quien dice que algo bueno esta por venir._

_Akaito bajo su mano , la metio debajo de mi falda , y luego toco mis bragas como si quisiera imaginar como eran , que pervertido ¡Solo mete tus dedos y punto! , me dio ganas de gritarle pero preferi quedarme callada , ya que me estaba haciendo un favor , dentro de poco iba a perder mi virginidad , y un nuevo mundo de oportunidades se me iba a abrir , eso incluia ser la mejor , y no solo la mejor cantante , si no la mejor en seduccion , la mejor en belleza de la preparatoria, y la mejor estudiante ; mi esfuerzo iba a rendir frutos , todo valdria la pena_

_Cuando senti como sus dedos entraban dentro mio , gemi de placer , a pesar de ser un poco lento era bueno en lo que se respecta a moverse dentro de alguien , ya no podia esperar a que estuviese dentro mio , y deshacerme de la maldita virginidad , lo ayude a que se quitase la camisa , queria que esto ya fuera rapido , lami su pecho sacandole unos gruñidos , fue algo sencillo se podria decir , pero eso es porque yo ya estaba practicando desde antes con varios amigos ; que seguiran siendo solo amigos._

_Entonces , meti mi mano no sin antes quitarle el cierre a sus pantalones , y tocar el miembro erecto , acariciandolo , y luego masturbandolo a lo que el solto varios gruñidos de placer y yo solo solte una risita pecaminosa , entonces el se corrio con mis toques , al igual que yo me habia corrido con los de el -"Ahora estamos a mano" -fue lo que le dije sonriendole picaramente y luego volvio a encerrarme contra la pared besandome nuevamente ; lo hice lamer lentamente mi dedo con el cual habia tocado su miembro de el , se veia tan obediente , parece que le habia causado una gran impresion a pesar de ser virgen_

_Continuamos besandonos , hasta que senti como el miembro estaba deseoso de estar dentro de mi , no le negue la entrada en lo absoluto, me quite las bragas , Akaito me empujo un poco violento contra la pared , entendi eso , a los hombres les gusta llevar el control cuando en realidad no se dan cuenta que las mujeres siempre llevan el control de las cosas y para que su ego se alimente les permitimos que nos hagan lo que les plazca ; me hizo levantar una pierna cargandola con su mano, y levantandome un poco en el aire lo cual me sorprendio mucho_

_Y senti de repente como su miembro entraba y rompia mi barrera , un maldito dolor recorrio en esa zona , trate de no demostrarlo pero Akaito se dio cuenta de eso y fue mas despacio , es por eso que lo trato como amigo ahora en la actualidad ; despues que el dolor desaparecio empezo con las emboscadas mas deprisa , me encantaba , la sensacion de placer que recorria mi cuerpo , y los gemidos incontenibles que salien de mi boca con un hilo de saliva cayendo ; y lo que mas me agradaba de la idea de tener sexo con Akaito fue que por fin me quite la aburrida virgnidad ; al final termino corriendose dentro mio tanto como yo , obviamente ya habia tomado los anticonceptivos antes_

_Hoy , es un dia como muchos otros , tengo que asistir a la preparatoria como siempre , en todo el campus tenemos dos sectores , unos son los dormitorios , y los otros son las aulas para poder estudiar tranquilamente sobre la musica y el arte ; mis compañeras de cuarto son Kagamine Rin , y Megurine Luka ; son chicas muy agradables y que me fueron de ayuda cuando se trataba de acostarme con alguien por placer o por buena reputacion con era persona ; mis amigas habian estado esperando mientras yo hacia mi P.V.O ; me disculpe por la tardanza como una niña buena y correcta debe hacer , y luego me sente en mi lugar_

_Note que mis amigas estaban con las hormonas en alto , pues este dia tocaria el profesor Hiyama Kiyoteru , todas las chicas se mueren por el , es muy gracioso , en cambio , todo los chicos se mueren por mi incluyendolo a el ; creo que puedo considerarme la chica mas deseada sin temor a quien alguien me lo niegue , pes ese alguien solo no querra aceptar que quiere acostarse conmigo ; mis amigos mas cercanos son Kagamine Len , que es hermano de Rin ; Shion Kaito y Akaito , son unos gemelos muy parecidos pero diferentes , y por ultimo Kamui Gakupo , sin comentarios solo que es el mejor con el quien he tenido sexo hasta ahora_

_Entro el profesor Hiyama , unas cuantas chicas suspiraron , yo solo me resigno a reirme a carcajadas por dentro , me parecia algo muy tonto enarmorarse de alguien , lo unico que me interesa es la atraccion fisica y el provecho que pueda sacarle a esta , el profesor estaba enseñando clases, me mando a llamar a mi , yo aproveche la oportunidad para coquetear un poco con el , me acerque caminando como modelando, mi falda se levanto un poco para mi suerte , algunos chicos silbaron y yo me rei "ingenuamente" ante eso, el profesor Hiyama los mando a callar, eso me divertio mucho , el me dio una tiza con la cual tuve que escribir y cuando fui a regresarla..._

__-"Hatsune , quedate un rato despues de clases"-susurro Kiyoteru en su asiento mientras que la aguamarina le entregaba la tiza y le regalaba una sonrisa sin que nadie se dese cuenta, y antes de que ella quitara su mano el la acaricio rapidamente y suave , dando a entender sus verdaderas intenciones co la aguamarina

_Oh , no esperaba que el profesor fuera tan picaron , le conte lo sucedido a mi amiga Rin y Luka , ellas me pusieron cara de objetivo cumplido , pero luego fruncieron el ceño recordando lo que iba a hacer con el , se que ellas me aman , pero no me atrevio a decir nada ,si es que no se confiesan no hay forma de rechazarlas antes; asi que por el momento no es algo que requiera mi atencion. Las horas se volvieron años , estaba sumamente aburrida y soplaba un mechon de cabello que se interponia en mi mirar y era un poco molesto pero era entretenido mientras pasaba el tiempo._

_Por fin cuando llego la hora , mis amigas ya sabian que ya no tenian que esperarme pues iba a estar ocupada , luego me quede en la puerta del aula por afuera por un rato , y despues me meti solo para añadirle misterio a donde he estado antes y con quien , siempre se jugar bien con la mente de las personas , y en especial si es con los chicos ; vi a Hiyama ahi , mirandome lujuriosamente , parecia que habia estado pensando todo el dia en mi , le habia dejado esperando asi que supuse que estaba impaciente ..._

__-"Hiyama-sensei"-dijo la aguamarina tratando de lucir inocente -"¿Para que me llamo sensei?"-pregunto la aguamarina haciendose la ingenua y acercandose al profesor sensualmente

-"Oh Miku , te llame para algo importante"-dijo el profesor acercandose a ella -"Por favor , llamame Kiyoteru"-le dijo el con una pecaminosa sonrisa mientras poco a poco desabotonaba la blusa de Miku con una sola mano habilmente , no dudo en comenzar a masajear el pecho

-"Uh... Kiyoteru... ah..."-comenzo a gemir levemente la aguamarina al tacto suave con las manos de Kiyoteru , para luego empujarlo contra el escritorio que el tenia y subirse encima del regazo de el besandolo con lengua mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de el , y este excitado le sostenia de la cadera para que no pierda el equilibro

-Todo sucedio rapidamente consirderando las habilididades de Miku en seduccion , y como Kiyoteru se excitaba solo con pensar en ella ; solo se podia distinguir entre unos libros tirados que eran del profesor , y hojas alrededor , dos cuerpos desnudos con una leve capa de sudor , y un aire caliente que los rodeaba ; con la friccion muy rapida entre cuerpos , y la aguamarina gimiendo solo por mas , atrapada en el envolvente deseo

* * *

**U,U dejen sus reviews quiero saber que tal me salio**

**si es que no leyeron hay un posible final gore O.o**

**Me siento tan poco yo...**

**eso me gusta *0*!**


	2. Asi soy yo

_Desperte un poco agotada en brazos de mi sensei , por suerte no era tan tarde , sino hubiera sido descubierta por la directora , me puse mi ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo liberandome del agarre de Kiyoteru ,el estaba profundamente dormido , creo que le habia complacido lo suficiente, ya que siempre recibo comentarios positivos al hacer el amor ; despues de vestirme apropiadamente vi como en el suelo habia restos de una "sustancia pegajosa y misteriosa" , lo cual me provoco gracia ; los hombres hacen lo que fuese por un poco de satisfaccion ; tan idiotas... los hombres son tan idiotas..._

_Me despidi de mi sensei aunque sabia que el seguia profundamente dormido y no iba a despertar en unas horas ; despues de un rato si es que no me manda mensaje alguno tendre que llamarlo para que se despierte y no me meta en problemas; como sea, Rin me llamo diciendome que iba a ir a comer unos helados con Len ; me estaba invitando ¿Pero indirectamente? ; quizas Len le habra pedido que me invitara pues ella sabia que estaba haciendo eso pero para su suerte ya habia terminado , asi que no dude en aceptar ._

_Mmm.. Kagamine Len , es un chico atrevido que no teme decir todo en su momento; si , exacto ; me refiero a que ya se me ha confesado , cuando estabamos teniendo relaciones yo apenas le conocia , ahora me conocej mejor y eso parece...¿Gustarle mas? ; no entiendo muy bien la psicologia de los hombres pero se domesticarlos, en fin , cuando llegamos al climax juntos , el dijo que me amaba , yo solo me limite a gemir , nunca gimo el nombre de las personas , eso cree que les da oportunidad conmigo , pero en realidad ni se acercan a un poco de mi querer._

_Con el tiempo a el le he agarrado un poco de cariño ya que siempre veiamos peliculas juntos, pero acompañados con Rin , desde que le comente que me habia acostado con su hermano a tratado de mantenernos separados en todo momento ¿Celos quizas? ; bueno eso seria muy divertido , pero no tendria nada de que preocuparse, no hay una minima posibilidad de que me pueda enamorar , o por lo minimo de un hombre ; tan idiotas... tan idiotas son los hombres ; se preguntaran porque digo eso , pues creo que ya es hora de explicarselos_

_-"Recuerdo mi querida hija"_

_-"Tan idiotas..."_

_-"¡Tan idiotas son los hombres!"_

_Desde que tengo memoria , en mi linda casa donde todo era tranquilidad , yo era muy pequeña para entender ciertas cosas , pero eso no me daba el lujo de tratarlas como si no fueran nada , las peleas , eso es lo que mas recuerdo , papá y mamá siempre peleaban por cosas sin sentido.. que en esa edad aun no comprendia ; hasta ahora comprendi que una mitad de sus peleas eran por cosas triviales , dinero, mantenimiento, los hijos, la casa desordenada ; y eso , pero luego mientras yo iba creciendo al igual que un hermano Mikuo al que ya no me atrevo decirle hermano ,y mis padres convivian mas y mas juntos las cosas iban empeorando._

_Ahora las peleas eran por lujuria , amantes , y todas esas cosas ; comence a aprender rapido sobre el tema , ya que mi madre despues de pelear con el , se iba de casa por unos dias y yo era su paño de lagrima de ella , intentaba ponerle atencion a lo que ella me decia , pero finalmente me perdia , era demasiado pequeña como para saber sobre esas cosas que destruyen la infancia de uno , ella pensaba que me burlaba de su desgracia , pero lo unico que sentia era lastima ; aun asi me mandaba a mi habitacion castigada , mi hermano una vez abrio la puerta cuando yo me iba a mi habitacion castigada_

_-"Si sigues entrometiendote en cosas de mayores vas a salir lastimada"_

_Mi hermano era Hatsune Mikuo, no le habia mencionado hasta hoy , pero les comente sobre el gemelo de Rin y ahora les comento sobre el mio ; es como mi version masculina , cada vez que nuestros padres peleaban el se quedaba mirando , como un idiota , sin saber que hacer , o intervenir de una forma para que se callen ; el miraba con toda tranquilidad la escena de ellos , hubo varias veces en que yo le pedi que hiciera algo al respecto , estaba muy triste , era muy pequeña y debil , es obvio que estaba asustada -"Ya no quiero ver a mamá y a papá pelear"-le dije yo abrazandolo_

_-"Te dije que ya no te entrometieras"-dijo el muy distante y cortante conmigo , cerrandome la puerta en la cara , y yo perdiendo todas mi esperanzas en poder volver a confiar en el_

_Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando , cuando cumpli 14 años , un dia el se fue a comprar cosas para el mercado , y luego no volvio nunca mas ,huyo de su realidad ; tenia que aprender a madurar , es lo que decia mi madre , mi padre simplemente se divertia con su amante , y dejaba a solas a mi y a mi madre ; cuando cumpli 15 me di cuenta de lo que realmente queria para mi misma , y por eso insisti en que mis padres fueran a inscribirme en canto y arte de esta preparatoria ; ademas esto es lo que me recordaria que una parte de mi no se ha perdido...no totalmente_

_Bueno, cuando mis padres murieron de una manera por andar distraidos conduciendo , y de seguro peleando ; fallecieron de una manera horrible y grotesca ; mi abuela me llevo a que yo confirmara los cadaveres , no estaba impactada , tampoco asustada , no podia pensar en nada mas que ahora estaba sin padres.. una chica huerfana.. los rumores a mi alrededor eran terribles , todos sentian lastima de mi , no me gustaba la idea de ser la pobrecilla niña sin padres , pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que vine a esta preparatoria , decidi que nunca mas iban a verme ingenua o indefensa, y asi me converti en la gran sexy mujer que soy ahora._

_**Cueste lo que cueste**  
_

_**Completare mi** **objetivo**_

* * *

_Me dirigi al cierto acordado donde habia quedado con Rin y Len , divise a dos rubios , peleando al parecer , no se porque pero se me vino el recuerdo de mis padres peleando casi siempre ; no le di mucha importancia , mi vida quedaria en el pasado , Hatsune Miku es lo de ahora , la idol mas actual y sensual con la que todos tienen fantasias no aptas para menores de edad ; me da todo igual , mis padres , mi hermano , mi verdadero yo ; todo de eso no vale la pena pensar que tiene valor alguno , siempre y cuando la recompensa sea grande_

_Lentamente me acerque a ellos muy animada , los salude a lo cual ellos me correspondieron , Len no dejaba de mirarme pecaminosamente mientras que Rin notaba eso y trataba de que convesaramos lo mas minimo , luego llamaron a Rin por el celular , ella a regañadientes tuvo que contestar e irse pues ella por todos los motivos del mundo no queria dejarme a solas con su hermano , que aun seguia enamorado de mi ; pero como ya he mencionado anteriormente , es imposible que pueda enamorarme de el.. es especial si es un hombre idiota._

-"Uh..Miku.. Ahora que estamos solos no ¿No quieres irte a un hotel?"-pregunto el rubio mirando a la aguamarina con picardia e intentando seducirla con la mirada

-"Oh.. pero ¿Para que vamos a un hotel si se puede hacer aqui?"-le respondio la aguamarina con gracia y dejando levemente ruborizado a Len por la propuesta que le habia dicho

-"Woah Miku... no sabia que tenias tantas ganas"-le dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido y sonriendole pervertidamente mientras ponia su mano sobre la de la aguamarina -"Pero con mucho gusto aceptare.."

-"Mmm.. no lo se"-le dijo la aguamarina fingiendo estar desanimada -"Acabo de tener sexo con mi sensei , no se si tenga energias para mas"-le comento ella apoyando su menton sobre su mano que se apoyaba sobre su codo en la mesa , mirando al rubio fijamente y esperando una reaccion

-"¿Con que con Kiyoteru eh..?"-murmuro el malhumorado mientras que la aguamarina disfrutaba verlo asi de celoso -"Te demostrare que soy mil veces mejor que ese tipo"-le dijo el mirandola seriamente

-"Oh , no lo creo"-le respondio ella con una sonrisa satisfecha por haberlo hecho enojar -"El es muy bueno con las manos y ademas que tambien es bueno en otras cosas..."-le dijo ella sonriendo ironicamente

-"Hasta aqui"-le dijo el rubio mientras se paraba , dejaba dinero en la mesa para pagar los helados , y tomaba a Miku del brazo jalandola un poco -"Vamos , apurate..."-le dijo el rubio un poco molesto a lo que la aguamarina , ella sonrio y acepto

* * *

_Ja ja ja , es tan gracioso ver a Len molesto , cree que tiene oportunidad conmigo, y ademas me va a llevar a un hotel como si tuviera algo que demostrar, es muy chistoso , intenta seducir a la maestra ; eso esta mal , el nunca puede ganarme , ya lo he rechazado varias veces pero aun asi insistendo en que me ama , es un poco lastimoso , quisiera entablar una amistad normal con el pero al parecer el no planea darse por rendido , asi que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto , y ahora... a disfrutar de la funcion_

-"¿Lista querida?"-le pregunto el rubio mientras le ponia seguro a la puerta de la habitacion del hotel y se quitaba la camisa seductoramente sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la aguamarina

-"Claro , siempre lo estoy"-contesto ella con una sonrisa desabotonandose lentamente los dos primero botones de la blusa del uniforme escolar, a lo cual Len reacciono sonrojado -"No has cambiado nada"-le dijo Miku riendose , cosa que molesto al rubio un poco y la empujo contra la cama posisionandose sobre ella

-"No me tientes Miku..."-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara para luego comenzar a besarla fogosamente a la vez que masajeaba un poco el pecho de la aguamarina fomentando que gima levemente-"Ja ¿Eso te gusto?"

-Luego , Len queriendole demostrar que era mucho mejor que Kiyoteru haciendo el amor , comenzo a bajar sus manos , tocando la intimidad de ella y luego penetrandola falsamente con sus dedos , la aguamarina disfrutaba el placer provocado por la friccion en su sexo humedo ; ella bajo sus manos por el pecho de el y lamiendolo luego , sacandole unos cuantos gruñidos a el para luego bajar su mano al miembro de el y sacudirlo , otro gruñido mas fuerte salio de la boca de el

-Entonces el miembro ya erecto por las habilidades de la aguamarina y por el muy excitado rubio , estaba listo para entrar dentro de ella , Len preparaba a Miku con sus dedos ; rapidamente se puso proteccion mientras le besaba fogosamente , y entro dentro de ella causando gran placer ; desde un principio las embestidas eran rapidas y freneticas , solo porque el rubio estaba celoso de que la aguamarina se haya acostado con el profesor , mientras que ella disfrutaba de los celos de el a la vez que su miembro entraba y salia con furia ; sintiendo mucho placer.

-Rapidamente , llegarando al climax, Len acaricio el cabello de su amada , mientras que esta simplemente gemia sin demostrar algun cariño por la persona con la que estaba teniendo relaciones ; mientras que el se corria al igual que Miku ; para luego quedar profundamente dormidos , o quizas el rubio mas que la aguamarina

-"Te amo..."-susurro el rubio al oido de la aguamarina quien fingio estar dormida , luego la abrazo con un solo brazo y se lanzo a los brazos de Morfeo

-"_Len.. ha mejorado pero aun le falta un poco_"-penso la aguamarina quien fingia dormir tras escuchar esas palabras tan importantes que le dio el rubio pero a ella no le importo ni lo mas minimo

* * *

_Despues de un rato de asegurarme que Len estuviera completamente dormido , me levante lentamente de la cama , me puse mi ropa , este dia habia sido un poco tranquilo ya que solo habia tenido dos veces sexo ; de paso le llame a mi sensei en voz baja , me dijo que queria repetir eso , pero claro que yo le aclare que siempre soy sin compromisos , eso lo molesto un poco ¿Otro mas coladito por mi? ; no le di mucha importancia , asi que me despedi y corte , luego le deje una notita a Len que decia "Aun te falta algo de practica" , y me retire de la habitacion_

_Saliendo del hotel , llame a mi amiga Rin , ella ya se encontraba en la habitacion con Luka y estaban viendo peliculas de terror , amo esas peliculas , asi que les dije que iba a comprar unas cuantas cosas para poder disfrutar (palomitas, dulces, etc); despues de hacer eso me fue a la habitacion de la preparatoria , evitando encontrarme con mi sensei que de seguro estaba dando sus rondas para vigilar que ningun alumno se escape , no es porque me haya visto escapar de la preparatoria , si no que me va a pedir mas y por el momento estoy aburrida como para hacerlo._

_Llegando a la habitacion salude a mis amigas ; Rin me buscaba la mirada y yo le correspondi , sin verguenza por acabar de tener sexo con su hermano ; en ellas son las unicas en las cuales puedo confiar , me aceptan como soy , a pesar de que me acuesto con todo lo que sea humano a ellas no les importa ; son muy agradables , pero creo que ser seductora ya se ha vuelto tan parte de mi que terminaron enamorandose de mi , yo me doy cuenta como me miran , y como pelean por compartirme , cuando estaba viendo la pelicula tuve que sentarme en medio de las dos para que no pelearan._

_Y ademas , que siempre son muy cariñosas conmigo , y cada vez que me estoy bañando entran como si nada , ya se que somos mujeres pero ellas lo hacen con su segunda , aun asi me agradan , y como he mencionado antes si es que no se me confiesan no hay forma de que yo pueda rechazarles ; despues de la gore pelicula que las dejo muy asustadas a ellas , me fui a dormir a mi cama , las dos querian dormir conmigo porque tenian miedo , a regañadientes tuve que aceptar o sino no me iban a dejar descansar ; ¡Buenas noches a todos!._


	3. Nuevo amor yanderistico

_Hoy es un gran dia , podre demostrar como soy superior notoriamente a los demas , pues hoy tendremos deportes , tendremos que correr varias carreras , pero hay algo que me importa mucho, natacion , asi es damas y caballeros , podre usar mi sexy bikini que dejara a los hombres como perros hambrientos y babeando; ¡Ja! ; ¡Ya me imagino sus caras! ; creo que hoy podre romper el record de cuantas veces he tenido sexo en el dia._

_Si es que lo quieren saber pues en un dia he tenido sexo con personas diferentes.. (musica de tambores) .. 14 veces_

_Lo se lo se , si quiero cunplir mi objetivo debo darme prisa lo mas pronto posible , asi que debo romper ese desagradable record , espero llegar por lo menos al 20 ; mis compañeras , Rin y Luka , me estan ayudando con la ropa de bikini que pueda ponerme , pues eso se lo dejo al gusto de ellas , que no desperdician momento en intentar hacer algun "movimiento" conmigo._

_Como vamos a tener las clases antes y luego almorzamos para despues ir a la piscina , tengo muchisimo tiempo , ademas puedo tener las relaciones sin tener que utilizar el bikini sexy , ya que gano puntos con los chicos yo solita. Mi sensei esta un poco inquieto , es que despues que lo hice con el ayer lo he dejado con las ganas , es muy comico verlo de esa manera , tratando de darme señales para hacerlo mas tarde , pero yo solo fingia no mirarlo._

_Y tambien Len me esta causando diversion , me manda notitas cuando Kiyoteru no ve , el sabe que lo regañaria a el y no a mi a cambio de ealgo , exacto, tengo influencias; como sea , Len esta viendo cualquier manera posible de volver a acostarse conmigo , puesto que yo normalmente lo hago tres veces con un chico y ya no debo hacerlo mas con el, solo pensaba seguir esa regla con Len por piedad , el es el que esta mas enamorado de mi como ninguno ._

_Yo creo que los demas podrian soportar la idea de que no les amo , si lo finjo quizas ellos serian felices , pero Len no lo soportaria , el enserio quiere que me enamore de el , cosa que no sucedera , no se desde cuando pero el me ama demasiado , es casi como una obsesion , aunque dudo que el llegue a eso , ya que hasta ahora solo se ha limitado a mostrar que esta enfadado cuando me acuesto con otros chicos , ¡Lo siento pero asi soy yo!_

_Creo que deberia buscarle una chica a ese rubio , si algun vez lo rechazo y no tiene donde caer volvera a por mi y no se rendira nunca , si tan solo le mostrara que su tipo de chica es de personalidad tranquila y dulce en vez que la mia que es seductora y fria ; tampoco quiero hacerle daño con palabras hirientes , pero no entiende que "no" es "no" ; sorpresa... la chica de corazon de hielo tiene sentimientos_

_Yo recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos , nos volvimos grandes amigo despues de eso , era un dia , estaban floreciendo los arboles de cerezo o mas conocido como "Sakura" ; me encantaban ver como las pequeñas flores rosadas caian sobre mi nuevo uniforme escolar , aun no perdia la virginidad , dado que despues de perderla ya deje de ser la dulce e inocente chica del cual se enamoro Len , pero aun asi se enamoro de mi lado seductor_

_Era el primer dia de escuela , yo estaba muy entusiasmada , ese era el inicio para cumplir mi gran sueño de ser la mejor idol, me fui a la preparatoria con mis maletas, pues desde ahora iba a vivir en una de las habitaciones en el campus de ahi , estaba muy emocionada sobre quien podrian ser mis compañeras de cuarto , "De seguro van a ser unas chicas muy agradables" fue lo que pense cuando mi mente aun estaba sana_

_Y luego como yo era nueva no sabia donde quedaba el numero de mi habitacion para poder llegar, me quede mirando la nada tratando de pensar , pues era muy confuso ya que hay varios pisos en el edificio , los chicos me miraban detalladamente , como si trataran de ver atravez de mi ropa, yo pense que ellos creian que yo era alguien conocida por ellos , por eso que me miraban tratando de reconocerme , pero me doy cuenta que eso no era asi_

_Entonces , estaba cansada de cargar mis enormes maletas , tengo que admitirlo , soy una perfeccionista en la ropa y me encanta siempre llevar de mas ; bueno en fin , no me desconcentrare mucho en esas cosas , con un mapa en mis manos de todo el campus y tratando de poder llegar a mi habitacion a descansar tranquilamente , me golpee con alguien mas alto que yo , un chico de cabellos rubios ..._

_-"¡Eto..! ¡Lo siento mucho yo no quise...!"-le dije yo nerviosamente tratando de explicarle lo que habia pasado , el me sonrio gentilmente lo cual provoco que me sonrojara , pues estaba pensando que todos los chicos de alli son como superestrellas_

_-"No tienes de que disculparte.."-me respondio aquel rubio con una sonrisa encantadora y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, mi cara estaba muy ruborizada y preferi quedarme callada antes de decir alguna tonteria , luego el se acerco al mapa que yo tenia entre mis manos -"¿Tienes problemas para encontrar tu habitacion?"- me pregunto el rubio un poco divertido yo le asenti_

_-"Si , eto ; es que soy nueva"-le explique yo tratando de no parecer tonta -"Pero me esta tomando mas tiempo de lo que pense.."-dije yo refiriendome a encontrar mi habitacion un poco decepcionada de mi misma_

_-"Entonces vamos a buscarla juntos"-me ofrecio el no queriendome ver triste a lo cual me alegre y asenti , me ayudo a llevar mis maletas a pesar de que le dije que no hacia falta , aun asi el insistio, y luego nos pusimos a conversar amenamente_

_Esa es la forma en que conoci a Len..._

-"Ne.. Miku... ¿Estas ahi...?"-pregunto una rubia un poco curiosa pues miraba a su amiga aguamarina viendo la nada , perdida en sus recuerdo

-"Miku ya es hora de deportes , vamos..."-le dijo la pelirrosada zamaqueando un poco a su amiga tratando de que le haga caso

-"Oh lo siento mucho chicas , estaba pensando en algo"-le comento la aguamarina despertando de su viaje hacia su suboconciente y dandoles una sonrisa la cual hizo que ella se sonrojaran levemente -"Esta bien , vamos"-les dijo Miku mientras se levantaba y iba a los vestidores para cambiarse

* * *

_Tuve que ir obviamente a los vestidores para la hora de natacion , Rin y Luka insistieron con una cara de pervertidas que querian ayudarme a que me cambie de ropa , pero yo pude ver sus verdaderas intenciones y hacerlas desistir , luego de cambiarme me mire ante el espejo, mi lindo bikini blanco con puntitos negros y decorados negros ; aprobe mi imagen , Rin y Luka con un sangrado nasal asintieron diciendo que me quedaba bien , yo sonrei al respecto_

_Fuimos hacia la piscina , ellas tambien llevaban un bikini pero diferente modelo que el mio, se veian bien y yo les hice unos halagos por eso , ellas se sonrojaro mucho por eso , era de esperarse ; luci un poco mi vestimenta mientras me lanzaba contra la piscina , una caida perfecta , y ya estaba en la piscina , lista para comenzar a nadar como pescado_

_Mi sensei trataba de mirar mi ropa , distinguiendola debajo del agua , el usaba una ropa de baño que dejaba a vista su escultural pecho , se me acerco a mi y me saludo , yo correspondi el saludo , luego vino Len tratando de interponerse en la conversacion , lo salude normalmente , luego vinieron a ver Akaito y Kaito porque parecia que Len queria pelear con el sensei , trate de actuar con normalidad pero estaba siendo arrinconada por tanto hombre a mi lado_

_Luego vino Gakupo , tratando de ponerle fin a la confrontacion , no se en que momento pero el sigilosamente me tomo de las caderas , eso no les gusto para nada a los demas , y se pusieron a pelear un buen rato contra el , aunque Gakupo tampoco se dejaba , al final de cuenta termine siendo abrazada y un poco besada por ellos , me jalaban de un lugar a otro no me dejaban quieta...hombres._

-"Ya calmense todos ustedes..."-decia la aguamarina muy divertida por el comportamiento de sus amigos -"Parecen niños"-les dijo Miku

-"Oh.. cosa de niños.."-murmuro el pelimorado dandole una mirada seductora a la aguamarina a lo cual todos entendieron en mensaje que el queria darle a la aguamarina

-"Ni lo sueñes"-le dijo el rubio jalando a Miku hacia el y sujetandole de la cadera aunque esta se solto facil y fue al lado de Gakupo-"¿Miku?"

-"Yo decido con quien quiero estar ¿De acuerdo?"-le dijo la aguamarina mirandole seriamente -"Bueno.. creo que me voy"-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara para luego irse con el pelimorado por los vestidores y hacer unas cuantas cosas

-Y como siempre , la aguamarina hizo lo suyo , hacer el amor con el pelimorado , mientras se arrepentia un poco por haber dañado los sentimientos de su amigo Len

* * *

_Obviamente ya me conocen , me lo lleve para tener relaciones , me gusta ver a Len celoso y tambien a los demas , pero esta vez fue un poco mas serio , quizas no lo hizo a proposito pero en ningun momento he dicho que soy algo suya como para que me pueda tocar de la cintura tan posesivamente , tengo miedo de que los demas piensen que el y yo estamos saliendo cuando no es asi._

_Pero bueno , estoy segura de que nadie se va a preocupar mientras tenga relaciones con Gakupo , pues eso los desconcertaria un poco y olvidaran lo que paso ; espero que Len comprenda realmente cual es su sitio y deje de perseguirme , quizas con lo de hoy pueda que se de cuenta que nunca voy a poder amarle aunque e esfuerce , me es imposible ; lo siento pero es un "no"_

-"¡Ah..! ¡Mas...!"-gimio la aguamarina por las fuertes estocadas del pelimorado que la excitaba cada vez mas y mas para llegar al climax , y lamentablemente no se percato que habia cierto rubio que pasaba por ahi , buscandole desesperdamente , el vio eso y luego salio de este lugar sin expresion alguna en su rostro.

* * *

En alguna parte...

-Un rubio se encentra en su habitacion , notoriamente molesto arroja sus cosas contra el suelo tratando de desquitar su ira -"Maldita sea..."-murmuraba el rubio tratando de autocalmarse

**_-"Si te gusta tanto ¿Porque tienes que sufrir?"_**-le pregunto una voz nunca antes escuchada , una voz proveniente de su cabeza

-"Ella es demasiado para mi... nunca lograre dejar de sufrir por ella.."-contesto el rubio sabiendo muy bien que esa voz era subconsciente

**_-"¿Es motivo de ser infeliz? ; que yo sepa.. uno hace todo por__ amor..."_**_ -_le respondio esa voz a lo que Len dijo , luego el levanto su mirada y abrio uno de sus cajones siendo controlado por algo inexplicable -_**"Eso es , con eso lograras hacerla tuya"**_

-"Solo mia..."-murmuro el rubio con la vista perdida y oscurecida , recordando los dulces gemidos de la aguamarina , que queria que sea solo de ella , no iba a compartirla ; luego su mano se adentro del cajon y saco un cuchillo filoso-"...La hare **so****lo**** mia..**"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa enfermiza , mirando el cuchillo afilado como si fuera su unica esperanza

-Luego este , se levanto de la cama , sin perder su sonrisa enferma en su expresion , luego llevo el cuchillo y se dirigio a Dios sabe donde

En algun lugar donde se encuentre Len...

-Una aguamarina yacia en su cama , mientras que un rubio estaba al costado de ella , vigilando su sueño , acariciando suavemente el cabello aguamarino de Miku ; ella seguia profundamente dormida , hasta que sintio que dos obsesionados labios se posaban sobre ella , al parecer el rubio se habia infiltrado en la seccion de mujeres sin que nadie se percatse y aun mas que habia ido a la habitacion de ella y ni Luka y ni Rin , se dieron cuenta de la presencia de este.

-Miku se asusto de pronto y quizo gritar , en ese momento Len se dio cuenta de eso y le tapo la boca, miro al costado para ver si se habian despertado Luka y Rin , y lo gracioso fue que ellas dormian con tapones para la oreja , asi no escucharian ninguna bulla ; el se abalanzo sobre ella tratando de calllarla , un poco de forcejeo y Len ya tenia el total control sobre la aguamarina , ella queria liberarse pero no podia por la fuerza de Len que nunca antes se habia puesto a prueba , estaba asustada , de que el amo de esos ojos tan hambrientos de afecto le hiciera algo

-"Desde ahora... vas a ser solo mia..."-decia el rubio mientras lentamente pasaba el cuchillo afilado que saco de la nada por la mejilla de ella , fue algo suave , ya que el no tenia intenciones de cortarle

-La aguamarina se quedo sin habla , estaba paralizada , el miedo la habia invadido en poco tiempo y comenzo a temblar , el rubio trataba de darle dulces besos en la mejilla para calmarla , dado a que eso no funciono le dio un beso en los labios sujetando suavemente del menton de ella , Miku estaba quieta , no correspondia y tampoco se resistia , luego en con una sonrisa triste se despidio y se fue por la ventana , dejandole a la aguamarina con algo que podia comparar con un mal sueño


	4. Extraño acontecimiento

_..¿Que demonios fue eso?...yo.. la verdad es que yo... me senti casi irreconocible conmigo misma ... yo pensaba que siempre seria orgullosa y no demostraria mi miedo..pero esta vez yo... despues de que Len vino a hacerme esa extraña visita no pude pegar ojo , estaba agotada , en shock , muy cansada , no sabia que pensar ; ¿Que le habia ocurrido? ; estaba horrorizada , aun peor , esa sonrisa enferma llena de lujuria y satisfaccion en su faceta me ponia los pelos de punta , no se que es lo que hare si lo vuelvo a ver , solo se que me cuesta admitir que no fue un sueño... o mejor dicho una terrible pesadilla._

_Aun recuerdo como fue , es demasiado real como para ser un mal sueño , el cuchillo que brillaba por la caida de la luz de la luna reflejada en la ventana ... tan escalofriante ; todas las palabras que el me decia no servian , todo era en vano , dado que yo estaba demasiado asustada como para poder reaccionar ; ese no era el dulce Len que yo conocia , no era la persona que estaba enamorada de mi , sino una persona enamorada de mi... obsesivamente... ¿Por cuanto tiempo estuvo mirandome? ; que aterrador , por un momento.. fue aquella tonta chica indecisa e inocente que no lograra nada en la vida , creo que lo que mas me sorprendio fue la idea de que alguien que una vez fue una amigo se comporte asi._

_No lo se , ya hace mucho que no me refiero a Len como un amigo , no despues de algo que paso , cosa que tambien ayudo a que yo quisiera tener a todos los hombres a mi merced , es algo que no me gusta recordar mucho , pero bueno veran... yo una vez quede en salir con el a comer algo o comprar cosas ; estaba tan feliz de la vida y... debo admitirlo , pues en esa epoca yo era debil , ahora soy una version superada ; estaba enamorada de el , asi es ; el tonto amor se habia apoderado de mi alma y me controlaba , y yo muy ingenua que me dejaba ; en fin , sali con mis bolsas , puesto que habia estado esperando ya a Len desde hace mucho y me encontre con algo que me molesto mucho... _

_-Lo unico que pude hacer fue quedarme quieta , como la vez que Len entro a mi cuarto con un cuchillo , pero yo estaba triste , despechada ; Len estaba besando a una rubia , una rubia color miel ; ¿Su novia? ; me senti com una estupida , pensando que alguien tan "genial" como el iba a enamorarse de mi en tan poco tiempo , y enseguida sali corriendo de ahi , corri lo mas rapido que pude ; estaba exaltada , luego regrese a casa , con un pesar en mi conciencia por haber dejado plantado a Len , aun me gustaba , pero yo sabia que lograria que eso sentimientos sean borrados con mucho esfuerzo y dedicacion -"D...desde ahora ya no sere ella"-dije yo refiriendome a mi anterior personalidad , la dulce Miku._

_Y asi es como empezo todo , deje de juntarme con Len , mas paraba en el centro comercial viendo cosas que me hagan lucir aun mas bella , Rin y Luka me dieron una mano , al principio ellas pensaron que no lograria volverme de dulce a sexy , pero he aqui presente , y lo gracioso es que a ellas les gusta , me desean , cosa que es para reirse , lo se , soy un mal ser humano ¿Pero y que? ; algunas personas hacen cosas peores y nunca se enteran de ellas las demas , ¿Porque no puedo ser como ellos? , como los hombres... que terminan rompiendo tu corazon en pedazos._

_Se que dije que a Len nunca le he dado falsas esperanzas , y es verdad , nunca lo he hecho , considere que fue mi amigo y la primera persona que conoci aqui , asi que yo decidi tenerle piedad , a pesar de ser tan fria con el aun asi le tengo un poco de cariño ; que conste , dije cariño , no amor ; el amor era pasajero.. o quizas como estuve ocupada acostandome con otros chicos puede ser que me olvide del sentimiento de amar , ¿Eso es algo bueno no? ; ay el amor... algo que te hace sentir en las nubes , te pone de muy buen humor , pero ahora lo unico que me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma es acostarme con chicos... o chicas en un futuro..¿Quien sabe?_

_Pero despues de todo , aun asi tenga fracasos amorosos , aprendi muchas cosas sobre la vida , despues de que mis padres murieron tragicamente , como ya he mencionado , mi abuela me presiono para que sea buena en la preparatoria , cosa que era un poco dificil de conseguir , no es que tuviera mala voz sino que era mala cantando en otros idiomas , y ella me resondraba , habia veces en que no me llamaba al celular por meses (recuerden que vivia en la preparatoria y mis notas eran mandadas a los familiares) ; y luego vino mi fracaso amoroso , y desde ahi decidi ser otra , por el bien de todos , y conseguir ser la famosa idol reconocida por el mundo , cueste lo que cueste._

_Tenia unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de mis grandes ojos aguamarinos , eso lo note mirandome en el espejo , estaba un poco preocupada por mi apariencia , no me veia mal , pero no me veia radiante , no como siempre ; sino me veo dispuesta van a creer que hoy no quiero sexo y eso es lo que mas deseo , ya que pensaran que tengo sueño y me dejaran dormir ; mi cabeza se tambaleaba en zig-zag con mi cuerpo , me apoye sobre la mesita con el espejo grande , di un pequeño suspiro , y me peine el cabello suavemente mientras jalaba una silla para poder sentarme en ella y mirarme frente al espejo con comodidad._

_No me di cuenta , casi nadie se da cuenta pero me estaba quedando dormida , cabezeaba y mis parpados pesaban toneladas , ya sabia que estaba en mi limite y no podria aguantar mas, hasta que senti como unos brazos delgados y suaves me rodearon con cariño evitando que pudiera caer de la silla , levante un poco la mirada y me asuste pues vi unos cabellos rubios similares a los de Len, en ese momento me exalte y me libere del agarre que no puso fuerza contra mi , por suerte no era la persona desagradable de mi pesadilla sino mi querida amiga..._

-"¿Que sucede tontita?"-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa intentando no demostrar su preocupacion hacia la aguamarina que se auto-calmaba

-"N...no es nada... "-murmuro la aguamarina un poco nerviosa sentandose en la silla con naturalidad y recomponiendo su personalidad -"Solo que no pude dormir"-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-"Mmm...¿En serio...?"-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa sensual acercandose a la aguamarina mirandole a los ojos -"¿Te ayudo con eso?"-pregunto la rubia a pocos centimetros de los labios de ella con intenciones inpuras

-"Uh.. prefiero que me ayudes a peinarme"-dijo la aguamarina rapidamente muy divertida por haber dejado a Rin con las ganas un poco avergonzada pero para no quedar mal le ayudo a peinar el sedoso cabello de la aguamarina

-"Tu cabello es tan lindo... me gustaria tenerlo como tu Miku..."-susurro la rubia lujuriosamente a la oreja de la aguamarina un poco sonrojada , y tratando de "seducirla" , cosa que causo mas gracia a Miku pero le siguio el juego

-"Rin... eso me hace cosquillas..."-le dijo la aguamarina sacando una voz un poco aguda y suave para provocar ternura por parte de la rubia , Miku estaba usando su falsa inocencia

-"Asi...¿Y esto?.."-pregunto la rubia comenzando a lamer suavemente el lobulo de la oreja , chupandolo , y luego comenzandolo a morder queriendo darle "placer" a su amor platonico

-"Ah.. Rin..."-gimio Miku levemente por la lengua escurridiza de la rubia , ella debia admitirlo , estaba un poco sorprendida por la valentia de la rubia pero tan facil no iba a conseguir el frio corazon de ella , aunque si es honesta , ella tiene mas oportunidad que algun chico

-La rubia iba a comenzar a bajar sus manos pero enseguida sintio como se despertaba la pelirrosada y decidio que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto para ella , aunque a fin de cuentas no era ningun gran secreto pues nada habia pasado , solo una demostracion del afecto prohibido que ella sentia hacia a la aguamarina , cosa que no inmutaba a Miku , para ella el amor siempre era igual , un total fracaso ;Luka dio un leve bostezo mientras se levantaba , para eso ya la rubia estaba a un metro de distancia de la aguamarina , Miku se hizo sus dos colitas con alegria , a pesar de haber pasado mala noche pudo tener aquel comportamiento de chica play girl como siempre , se miro al espejo aprobando su imagen y miro el reloj , para luego salir con prisa por la puerta de la habitacion...

-"¡Gracias por peinarme Rin!"-exclamo la aguamarina entusiasta , lista para un nuevo lujurioso dia lleno de deseo incontenible , ese dia seria uno muy normal como cualquiera , trato de no pensar en muchas cosas para no deprimirse de camino al edificio de la preparatoria.

* * *

_Tratare de olvidar todo lo sucedido , lo mejor es que Len debe estar ebrio o algo por el estilo cuando vino en la madrugada a mi habitacion , preferi no contarle a Rin o a Luka , pues posiblemente lo exageren todo y terminen diciendoselo a alguien mas , no quiero que Len salga lastimado asi que me quedare callada , sea lo que sea que paso ayer ya paso , y estoy segura que no volvera a pasar , o eso es lo que espero puesto que dudo que el Len Kagamine que yo conozco pudiera volver a retomar aquella personalidad tan...anormal._

_Lo unico que quiero en este dia seria mmm... acostarme con mi sensei para aprobar las pruebas de hoy , y si es que no tenemos pruebas aun asi me acostare con el , como que estoy con un poco de humor pues quiero olvidarme de ciertas cosas que ya son obvias , lo mas seguro es que Len estaba ebrio y... ¡Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas! ; mejor distraigo mi mente de una vez ya ; llegue a clases , mire a todos con una mirada un tanto sensual , como quien dice que estoy disponible y ansiosa , luego sali del aula esperando a que alguien me siguiera , y encontre a cierto pelirrojo detras mio con una sonrisa como de afortunado._

_Fue algo comico para mi ver esa cara de tonto y contento , pero luego la cambio a una con picardia , yo fingi no haberle visto y segui adelante , me dirigi a la biblioteca , como si fuera una niña buena me apoye contra un librero mientras sacaba cualquier libro y me ponia a leerlo , cruzando las piernas para que se luzcan , y con mi corta falda ; el se acerco contra mi , y me encerro contra la pared , pase mi vista a unas hojas del libro que estaba sosteniendo , algo sobre politica , muy aburrido para mi gusto asi que de seguro ya habia sido descubierta pero sin perder mi acutacion subi lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los ojos hambrientos de Akaito._

_Sonrei muy sensual , mientras que atravez de sus ojos podia ver su imaginacion pervertida conmigo, una pequeña risita escapo de mi boca , y lanze el libro de politica hacia un lado como si nada , el me sujetaba firmemente de las caderas para poder apegar mi cuerpo hacia el de el , y yo como normalmente hago para tener comodidad lo rodee con mis brazos del cuello , nos vimos por unos instantes , compartimos miradas excitadas y lujuriosas , hasta que que el no se resistio mas y comenzo a meter su lengua en mi cavidad bucal , enredandola contra la mia , y luego una batalla de quien besa mejor se formo entre nosotros..._

-"Mhm...tiempo que no haciamos esto mi querida Miku"-le dijo el pelirrojo jadeante con las mejillas chaposas a la aguamarina de la misma forma que el pero con el cabello mas alborotado y suelto por las agiles manos de el que le habian quitado sus coletas

-"Ah.. apurate.. mhmp ..."-le dijo la aguamarina recordandole las clases al pelirrojo -"Tengo que ir con mi sensei asi que apresurate"-le dijo la aguamarina molestandolo cosa que funciono , los celos son muy buenos amantes , ya que el beso se intensifico , Akaito estaba yendo rapido , era como si todos hubieran agarrado practica en lo que se refiere en hacer el amor , la aguamarina se sorprendio un poco pero siguio, el lo hacia tan rapido que parecia que por momentos iba a tragarse la lengua de Miku.

-"¿Mas aun?"-pregunto Akaito satisfecho como a la aguamarina se le habia agitado la respiracion pero ella decidio no quedarse atras y volverlo a besar apasionadamente , callando las palabras que el iba a decir de mas , y contestando la pregunta con un simple gesto

-Entonces la aguamarina le quito la camisa al pelirrojo , dejando su pecho musculoso al descubierto , el no tenia un cuerpo de niño ni nada parecido , sino el de un hombre ya bien formado , hasta habia madurado un poco mas desde la vez que le robo la virginidad a Miku , ella por ver la expresion que este le pusiese , lamio y mordio el pecho de Akaito , pasando sus manos por la caja toraxica , el solto unos cuantos gruñidos por aquello , tomo de la barbilla a Miku y volvio a besarla fogosamente , uniendo en una danza exotica las dos lenguas candentes

-Como el pelirrojo no queria quedarse atras y verse como un novato , le quito la aguamarina la blusa , dejando a la vista su gran busto , por donde ya varios habian pasado y habian dejado marcas , a el no le gusto eso para nada , si es que no se habian percatado pero ni el mismo sabia que habia tenido sentimientos hacia la aguamarina desde que le robo su primera vez , el penso que eso lo podria hacer de alguna forma especial con ella , aunque no , pracicamente para Miku el solo fue una pieza mas de su juego de ajedrez ; en fin , el pelirrojo no se contuvo y le quito de arranche el sosten de ella , comenzo a masajear el pecho de la aguamarina , a lo que Miku puso una cara de excitada , y luego mordisquearlo un poco ; dejando su marca en ese ya muy conocido cuerpo.

-"Ah...ah... mas..."-gemia la aguamarina mientras que Akaito succionaba el pezon de ella ocasionando placer y masajeando el otro con mucha destreza , para luego mirarla a los ojos por un segundo y volver a besarla

-Para no perder la pasion , Akaito introdujo sus manos cerca de la entrepierna de ella , quitandole suavemente la falda , para luego dejarla en bragas ; tenian que ser veloces pues la hora de estudios ya iba a comenzar, , asi que el bajo su mano por debajo de las bragas de ella , Miku se preparo para lo que venia a continuacion , dio un gemido ahogado por los besos del pelirrojo cuando sintio como el dedo de el comenzaba a acariciar su intimidad de ella , luego comenzo a penetrarla con dos dedos , moviendolo dentro de ella , y generando mas gozo , asi que esta intento desabrocharle el pantalon del uniforme , aunque era un poco dificil pues por tanto placer que sentia perdia un poco del control de su cuerpo, y ademas que de tanto beso con lengua un hilo de saliva comenzo a caer por la boca de ella.

-"¡Ah!...¡Ah!..."-gemia la aguamarina mientras le bajaba el cierre a los pantalone del pelirrojo , el sonreia triunfador hasta poder dejar escapar un gruñido por su boca , pues al parecer Miku habia conseguido su objetivo , comenzo a tocar el miembro produciendo que se levante , y luego lo sacudio con fiereza

-Justo la campana sono , lo que indicaba que ya deberian estar dentro de sus aulas , Miku penso un poco en irse pero el pelirrojo no le dejo pensar mucho dado que rapidamente le quito sus bragas y se introdujo dentro de ella penetrandola bruscamente , la aguamarina gimio de placer , las embestidas eran rudas , la sensacion agradable para los dos era mutua , una gran satisfaccion encarnaba en sus cuerpos , Miku estaba gimiendo alto asi que ella misma se cayo con una mano , el pelirrojo forcejeo con ella pues para el oir sus gemidos melodiosos era lo que mas le gustaba de hacer el amor con ella , aunque tambien le gustaria que gimiese el nombre de el

-"¡Ah...! ¡Rapido...! ¡Mas rapido...! ¡Ahh...!"-gemia la aguamarina intentando contener aquellos gritos que se liberaban en gemidos salidos de su boca pero no podia puesto que el pelirrojo no le permitia que haga eso

-"¡Miku...! ¡Gime para mi...!"-gruñia el pelirrojo para luego besarla , se corrio en ella pero por suerte ella el algun momento de la aventura con el, tomo la pastillita blanca asi que no se olvido de eso

-Los dos quedaron con las respiraciones muy agotadas , el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a la aguamarina , tan jadeante y desnuda , le gustaba mucho ver el placer que le provocaba a ella , asi que lentamente salio de la aguamarina , Miku procedio a vestirse mientras que Akaito no dejaba de apreciar su belleza , se puso los boxers para estar decente, pero aun tenia ganas de mas, ganas de tener a Miku en sus brazos y hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana , al parecer , otro mas cayo en la red de la aguamarina , terminando enamorandose de ella como los demas.

-"Bueno..."-decia la aguamarina recobrando la comportura y tratando de equilibrar su respiracion -"Me voy a clases , gracias por la diversion"-le dijo Miku levantandose y cerrandose los botones de la blusa pero fue detenida por el brazo de Akaito - "¿Sucede algo malo?" -pregunto ella fingiendo ingenuidad

-"T...tu... si algun dia tienes tiempo... podriamos salir algun dia..."-le dijo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado , la aguamarina se sorprendio , pues al parecer el chico mas sexy de la escuela se habia enamorado de ella , sonrio con gusto, pues otro mas fue atrapado en su mar de amor

-"Uhh... no lo se... por ahora voy a estar ocupada con algun chico... vere mi agenda ¿ok?"-dijo la aguamarina con una agradable sonrisa para luego darle otro excitante beso frances el cual fue empezado por ella , luego lo dejo a Akaito deseando por mas mientras que esta regresaba al aula por sus clases y con una muy buena excusa que se basaba en seducir al sensei.

-"Ella es... unica..."-murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba las manos por entre su cabello rojizo fuego , se puso la ropa lo mas veloz que pudo , y aunque se la puso un poco mal decidio salir de la biblioteca e ir a clases para ver a su amada , pero antes de eso , se encontro con cierta persona que no pudo distinguir ya que al parecer se habia ocultado entre las sombras-"Hey.. ¿Has visto todo lo que ha pasado?"-pregunto el un poco avergonzado refiriendose al sexo con Miku , la silueta asintio , y despues de eso Akaito solot un grito desgarrador por un punzante dolor en el pecho , mientras que su ropa se teñia de un color rojo muerte

* * *

_Oh que tierno , me parece muy dulce que Akaito me haya invitado a salir , segun tengo entendido eso nunca ha pasado en la historia , aun asi me parece muy dulce de su parte , pero como ya saben obviamente me voy a negar a mantener una relacion seria por alguien que principalmente creia que era muy ingenua para estas cosas y que no pensaria que me atreveria a perder la virginidad con el ; no es que me caiga mal , sino que simplemente perdi mi primera vez con el para ser un poco mas conocida entre los demas , tanto chicas como chicos , pero mas me paro juntando con las chicas , en cambio , con Luka y Rin son las unicas con las que me llevo bien , las demas me tienen envidia puesto que yo tengo a los chicos babeando por mi_

_No quiero ser presumida , asi que no crean lo contrario , solamente que voy a tener a todos al alcance de mi mano cuando los necesite , mmm , aprovechada si , presumida no , a mi de pequeña me enseñaron que uno siempre debe tomar en cuenta la situacion y sacarle el 100 por ciento ; dejando a un lado mis muy aburrida infancia del cual me da flojera hablarles , ah ¿quieren que les cuente mas sobre mi? esta bien , esta bien ; si tanto insisten , pero solo les digo unas cuantas cosas , ya que mi infancia.. segun yo no ha sido tan agradable , no tanto como para las personas normales que nunca han sacrificado nada para tener una vida feliz...dios tengo un poco de sueño..._

_-Era un dia casi como cualquiera cuando mis padres peleaban , los gatos maullaban , era de madrugada , el irritable llanto de mi madre que no me permitia dormir , y el sonido de llaves que significaba que mi padre se iba a ir en su carro a alguna parte con su amante , no me importaba para nada eso , tendria 11 años , estaba ya muy acostumbrada a la misma escenita , de seguro que mi padre se iba con su amante , es lo que pensaba ; y aquel repudio hacia mi madre , que lastima.. tanta lastima que sentia pues ella tenia una carrera exitosa pero se convirtio en ama de casa solo por el , perdiendo asi todo._

_-Me aburri un poco y fue a tomar un vaso con leche , ya que dicen que eso ayuda a dormir , pase por el cuarto de mi madre sin hacer mucho ruido y segui caminando hasta llegar a la cocina , habia bullicio , ¿Que es lo que ocurria? ; luego vi a Mikuo , en las mismas condiciones que yo , con unas pequeñas ojeras; quizas he recordado esto porque hace tiempo que no pasaba una mala noche , en fin ; me acerque y lo salude , el hizo un gesto con la mano , tan frio... el era tan frio conmigo desde que salimos del jardin de niños... desde que comence mi primaria ya no es el mismo , y se que nunca mas lo sera._

_-"¿Que haces a estas horas de la noche en la cocina?"-me pregunto el , como siempre sin dirigirme la mirada ¿Que demonios te cuesta imbecil? ¿Eres demasiado como para mirarme a los ojos de vez en cuando?_

_-"Estoy aqui por las mismas razones que tu"-le respondi yo cortante. Uh.. mi nuevo lado rebelde comenzaba a nacer , aunque sea un poco inocente , le pude contestar como el a mi_

_-"¿Que hay de nuevo con esa actitud?"-me miro el de muy malhumor , yo solo mire hacia otro sitio , la mirada de el es como si indagara en el rincon mas recondito de mi alma ; se acerco a mi y me encerro contra la pared con un brazo , asi evitaba derramar el vaso de leche que yo traia en mis manos_

_-"N..nada... no es que te interese ¿o si?"-le pregunte yo dejando mi vaso de leche en una mesita contigua , lo mire fijamente a los ojos , hacia ya tanto que no tenia contacto visual con el_

_-"¿Que si me interesa..? ¿Quien crees que soy , un extraño? ¡Es obvio que me preocupo innecesariamente por ti!"-me grito el con rudeza , yo cerre los ojos con temor para luego abrirlos y responderle , ¡espera! ¿Que clase de recuerdo es este? ¿Porque no puedo finalizarlo?_

_-"¿En serio? Pues no has cumplido tu labor como hermano muy bien que digamos"-le respondi yo muy decidida ¡Eso yo del pasado! ¡Enseñale quien manda! -"Ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitacion"-le dije yo volteando un poco la cara y dirigiendome por el lugar donde el no me habia encerrado con el brazo_

_-"No te vas a ninguna parte"-me dijo el , no pude reaccionar pero el me tomo de la muñeca y me empujo contra la pared de nuevo , encerrando con un brazo y apretando mi muñeca bruscamente -"¡¿Acaso no ves que siempre ando viendo por ti..?!"-me grito el , nunca habia tenido este recuerdo pero hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma que reaccione en el recuerdo , muy asustada_

_-"B..basta... Mikuo me duele..."-dije yo con una voz debil , el me miro algo frustrado , como si no se reconociera a si mismo , y enseguida dejo de hacer tanta presion con su mano sobre mi muñeca, me solto del agarre , pero fui atrapada por otro , un gran abrazo , me sujeto de la cintura y presiono su cuerpo contra el mio , me abrazo muy fuerte , como si no quisiera separarse de mi por nada_

_-"Lo siento...nee-chan..."-susurro el delicadamente a mi oreja , para tener solamente 11 años tenia bastante fuerza , sus brazos eran tan calidos.. y ..¿posesivos? ¿que es lo que estoy pensando? ¡Es mi hermano! ¡El mismo ser que nunca hizo nada para que nuestros padres dejasen de pelear! ¡La misma persona que me abandono cuando tuvo 12 años! , no se porque pero parecia que ese abrazo lo estaba disfrutando , ¿porque este recuerdo se habia bloqueado hasta ahora..?_

-"M..Miku... despierta .. oi Miku..."-decia una pelirrosado tratando de no hacer mucho escandalo para poder despertar a su querida amiga quien la miro somnolienta -"Buenos dias bellas durmiente , pon atencion a la clase"-le dijo Luka agraciada mientras entreredaba sus dedos con los cabellos aguamarinos de Miku

-"Uh.. Luka.."-dijo la aguamarina intentando despertarse lo mas pronto posible y lo mejor fue que Luka era la unica que habia notado que Miku se habia quedado dormida -"Gracias , mas tarde te lo recompensare"-le dijo Miku guiñandole un ojo dandole un doble sentido indirecto , que la pelirrosada podria interpretar como ella guste ; ella asintio ruborizada -"Ne.. ¿No ha venido Akaito...?"-pregunto la aguamarina con un poco de interes para mirarlo a los ojos y hacer que se sonroje pero como no se encontraba presente no podia hacer eso

-"Mn.. no , al parecer va a llegar tarde , quizas Len lo haya visto pasar o algo al respecto"-le comento la pelirrosada negando con la cabeza y confundiendo a su amiga

-"¿Len? ¿Porque el sabria algo al respecto?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy curiosa con lo que Luka le decia , esperando una explicacion razonable , e intentando olvidar todos sus malos recuerdos de aquello que asumio como una insolita pesadilla

-"Es que Len acaba de llegar , asi que puede ser que haya visto a Akaito en alguna parte ; solo digo"-le dijo la pelirrosada con una sonrisa para luego prestar atencion a clases antes de meterse en problemas

-Miku se exalto un poco por lo que le dijo la pelirrosada , pero no tanto como para perder el control , lentamente miro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Len , este miraba atento la clase , ella suspiro aliviada pues si seguia siendo el mismo Len que se escabullo en la habitacion de ella de seguro la estaria vigilando , luego subio la mirada y se encontro con la mirada de Len , tan espeluznante y psicopata , y su no simpatica sonrisa enfermiza , la aguamarina temblo , por primera vez se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal , Len ya no era el lindo y dulce que siempre fue , mas bien... una aura asesina lo rodeaba..

Continuara...eso espero

* * *

**xDDD volvii**

**bueno bueno , creo que mi padre se olvido de kitarme la laptop y tuve tiempo de escribir este capi**

**k lo disfruten :3**


	5. No puede ser cierto

_Me sentia acosada , quizas nadie se percataba , pero yo sentia la penetrante mirada de Len sobre mi , ¿Que queria? , me sigo convenciendo de que aquello fue un mal sueño , no me gusta hablar de eso , pero es la misma mirada que Len tiene en clases , ya no es la alegre llena de vida , sino una oscurecida , como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir en algun sentido ; ademas estoy un poco preocupada ya que Akaito no regresa ¿Lo habre dejado muy exhausto? , si es asi es que lo sobreestime mucho ; a pesar de que el sea uno de mis muchos pretendientes me preocupo por el un poco , ya que el es como un amigo , todos aqui son mis amigos , solo que son amigos con los cuales puedes tener sexo._

_Aun asi , algo en el ambiente me dice que algo anda mal , no se que podria ser , quizas es el hostigamiento que Len me hace , aunque solo sea compartir miradas conmigo es un poco escalofriante su nueva forma de ser , pero al parecer eso le gusta a las demas chicas que han empezado a rodearlo mas de lo que normalmente lo hacian , ¿Acaso quiere darme celos? , que tonto , y eso que el me conoce , para mi me es imposible enamorarme de el... quiero decir que me es imposible enamorarme , no especifico ya que seria algo confunso pues cabe la posibilidad de que si pudiera enamorarme... cosa que es falsa_

_De momento a otro , estaba tranquila en clase , raramente siendo buena niña y poniendo atencion en vez de usar mis trucos , hasta Kiyoteru que habia salido ya 5 veces al baño pidiendome sexo , pero no le hice caso por dos razones , la primera seria que seria demasiado obvio que algo sucede entre nosotros si nos demoramos mucho en salir , y la segunda seria que.. Len no ha dejado de vigilar ningun movimiento que he hecho , es tan inquietante , y lo peor es que cambiaron los asientos y ahora el se sienta un poco mas cerca , buen dia para cambiar de asientos ¿eh?_

_Como sea , como iba diciendo de un momento a otro se oyo un grito terrible , todos reaccionamos al instante y nos dirigimos rapidamente al lugar donde escuchamos aquel grito , me asuste ¿Que pudo haber pasado? ; a lo mejor alguien se habia caido por las escaleras , estaba yendo en camino, junto con los demas alumnos , todos estaban desconcertados , todos excepto uno , Len , actuaba con normalidad ¿Porque? ¿Como sabe que no ha sucedido nada malo como para no preocuparse? , lo mire solo por unos segundos , el estaba conversando con unas chicas como si nada siguiendo a Kiyoteru quien deducia por donde fue oido el grito._

_Y entonces , el solo un par de segundos el cambio su mirada tan amigable , a una mirada sofocante hacia mi , el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando pero habia hecho como si nada hasta que decidio mirar hacia mi ; otra vez aquella mirada tan fria , hacia que mis piernas tiemblen , y recordando el supuesto mal sueño que habia tenido la noche anterior ; pero de la nada todos dejaron de caminar , yo me golpee la cabeza contra la espalda de Luka , pues ella se habia quedado sumamente quieta y paralizada , al igual que los demas , estabamos en la biblioteca , no se como habiamos llegado ahi , se escuchaba muchos murmullos y llanto, ¿Que habia pasado? _

_Trate de hacerme un espacio entre la gente , pero me era inutil , aun asi levante la vista e hice un esfuerzo , al cabo de unos segundos el director paso por mi lado rapidamente a lo cual todos le dieron el paso , y yo aproveche para agarrar sitio en la multitud ; lo siguiente que fue , era horrible , que macabro, espeluznante ; era Akaito , tirado en el suelo , con mucha sangre a su alrededor , con un cuchillo en su pecho donde se habia desangrado , tambien tenia unos cuantos rasguños al parecer por intentar hacer fuerza con la persona que le hizo tan cosa vil , no pudo evitarlo pero me quede en shock ya que hace unas pocas horas estaba bien y ahora el.. el... estaba muerto._

-"¡Abran paso de inmediato!"-gritaba el director intentando calmar a los alumnos para que puedan pasar los paramedicos , uno choco el hombro con Miku que no reaccionaba , se habia quedado viendo la sanguinolenta escena del asesinato de el pelirrojo , aun tendido en el piso , sin vida ; los paramedicos lo levantaron del suelo y lo pusieron en una camilla , como quien dice que intentaran salvarlo , pero era imposible , ya yacia horas el cuerpo sin vida.

-Todos los demas estaban perplejos por lo que acababan de ver , las demas clases de la preparatoria se habian juntado ahi , y tambien pudieron observar el cadaver antes de que se lo llevaran ; algunas chicas comenzaron a llorar , Rin por ejemplo , que se habia quedado aterrada con la escena de un ser muerto , y Luka intentaba calmarla , ya que no veia rastros de que Miku en ese momento necesite apoyo emocional ; pero era todo lo contrario , la aguamarina era la mas afectada ,pues su conciencia le pesaba demasiado , las palabras que le dijo a Akaito pensando que volveria a verlo quizas fueron un poco duras con el , solo en eso ella podia pensar.

_No sabia que hacer ... acababa de ver un cuerpo muerto , Akaito.. habia muerto... ¿Como? ¿Porque..? ¿Quien..? ; tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y ninguna respuesta era demasiado para mi , no se como reaccionar ante esto ; Rin se rompio y se puso a llorar , es que ella y Akaito antes eran muy cercanos pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando , se que es muy duro para ella , pero la forma tan cruel en que le asesinaron es... monstruosa , no parece algo humano , me gustaria saber quien fue el que hizo semejante atrocidad , ¡Akaito no habia hecho nada malo! ¡El fue un gran amigo y buena persona! Y aun asi.. ¿Porque...?_

_Estaba molesta , estaba triste ; mis impulsos no reaccionaban bien , ademas que en mi mente aun recuerdo las palabras tan crueles que le dije sobre eso de salir con el algun dia , ¿Porque tuve que hacerle eso? ¡¿Porque fui una estupida?! ¡¿Porque alguien tuvo que matarlo?!; soy tan culpable , quizas si le hubiera tratado bien hubiera el muerto feliz , no se si mi respuesta le choco pero me pesa demasiado la conciencia , ¡Que idiota soy! ; siento que todo esto es mi culpa , no lo se , cuando le dije esas cosas lo dije entre jugando un poco , pero no sabia que se iba a morir.. nadie sabia eso... solo el maldito hijo de put* que le asesino_

_Es tan extraño... cuando te quitan algo te das cuentas de lo que has perdido , me siento tan mal , ¿Como estara Kaito ahora? ; a pesar de que el con su hermano casi siempre peleaban eran hermanos , ahora que lo veo la policia esta preguntandole cosas acerca de con quien estuvo la ultima vez , y si Akaito tenia enemigos , etc. Me es imposible expresar mis condolencias a el , se que le va a ser muy dificil afrontar este momento , y mas si sabe que el asesino de su hermano sigue vivo; es tan horrible... una situacion terrible.. es como si yo perdiera a Mikuo y... eh.. el no tiene nada que ver con esto , olvide que ya no puedo llamarle hermano despues que me abandono._

_No podia seguir viendo los rastros de sangre en el suelo , el ambiente era tan frio... tan muerto.. ; no me gustaba para nada seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar asi que preferi retirarme a pesar de que puedan ponerme en la lista de sospechosos los policias ; ya no iba a poder seguir viendo y recordando la escena tan.. desagradable , me fue caminando sin rumbo , de frente por los pasillos de la preparatoria y con la vista perdida , me sentia en otro mundo , como si todo esto fuera una pesadilla , no me encontre con nadie ya que todos estan en la escena del crimen dejando de lado sus estudios , y lamentablemente... la pesadilla aun no acababa._

_Senti como unas brazos , no queriendome dejar ir por ningun motivo , rodeaban mi cintura ; comenze a temblar , de miedo obviamente , todo coincidia para mi , el raro comportamiento de Len , su mirada enferma , y en este momento que me mira con una cara victoriasa... ¿Acaso el habia asesinado a Akaito? ; de tan solo pensarlo lo negaria inmeditamente pero... el cuchillo que yacia en su pecho es el mismo cuchillo que tenia Len cuando me hizo esa visita nocturna , no puedo creerlo... no quiero creerlo ; Len Kagamine no es ningun asesino , es solo un dulce y aveces atolondrado chico , es un mejor ser que yo , nunca lastimaria ni a una mosca..__..pero es que es tan... diferente ahora_

_Su respiracion la percibia en mi oreja , no podia soltarme de su agarre , el solo estaba callado pero sonriente , con dos ojeras , al parecer no ha dormido ultimamente bien que digamos , y no me quitaba la mirada de encima , yo estaba mirando hacia la misma direccion que el , asi que no podia verle la cara directamente , por eso tuve que voltear un poco mi rostro , de tan solo ver esos ojos azules , es dos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que ahora habian sido testigos de un crimen atroz por su dueño , aquellos de los cual me enamore un tiempo antes de mi fracaso amoroso_

-"Miku...¿Adonde vas...?"-pregunto el rubio , con una voz diferente en algun tipo de sentido , mas escalofriante y produciendo que la aguamarina tiemble por cada palabra -"Que yo sepa no nos permiten que nos vayamos de la biblioteca.. donde mataron a Akaito..."-le susurro el firmemente al oido para luego morderlo y hacer que la aguamarina libere un leve gemido retenido

-"No..."-gimio levemente ella tratando de zafarse del posesivo y obsesionado agarre de Len , pero no la iba a dejar en paz por nada que ella diga , el ya lo habia decidido, Len iba a obligar a la aguamarina a que se enamore de el , y no le importaba a quien tendria que exterminar para cumplir su proposito

-"Nya..."-ronroneo como gatito a la oreja de Miku-"Sabes Miku , es un poco triste lo que le paso a Akaito ¿No crees?"-le pregunto el rubio agachando un poco la cabeza hacia un costado para buscar la mirada de la aguamarina la cual asintio lentamente -"Es muy triste... ya que luego la chica que el ama lo rechazara alguien vino y lo asesino..."-comento el con un tono de normalidad , Miku se exalto completamente y ¿Quien no? ; Len estaba actuando como un total psicopata , no hacia necesidad de evidencia para poder decir que Len habia asesinado a Akaito

-"Tu..¡¿Como sabes eso!?"-le grito ella , enfurecida y a la vez triste , porque al parecer termino perdiendo a dos amigos(Akaito que habia muerto y Len que ya no era el mismo) , ella se libero del agarre al mismo tiempo que le grito asi que le estaba mirando frente a frente , tratando de detectar alguna mentira en las palabras de el , pero todo era cierto , y todo lo que le decia era como si no le importara

-"Que tragedia... y pensar que tu eres la chica que le rechazo indirectamente , eres tan mala mi ratoncita"-le dijo el con una sonrisa enferma acercandose a ella mas y mas -"Pero bueno... si tanto te preocupa prometo no matar a nadie mas a menos que se haya acostado contigo desde ahora"-le dijo el sin perder esa sonrisa

-"M..¡Maldito psicopata! "-grito Miku enfurecida por las cosas que le decia el rubio -"¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que esta sufriendo el pobre de Kaito?! ¡Ha perdido a su hermano! ¿Como crees que es eso?"-dijo ella sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y intentando enfrentar a Len

-"Bueno... me imagino a mi perdiendo a Rin... Mmm..."-murmuro el rubio apoyando su menton en su mano -"Lo siento , pero mientras te tenga a ti, para mi los demas pueden morirse , es mas ; puedo matarlos yo"-le dijo Len acorralandola contra la puerta de un aula la cual estaba cerrada pero sin seguro -"Mientras tenga tu amor nada mas me importara..."-le dijo el tomandola del menton y pasando su otra mano por la cintura de ella mientras que Miku lloraba en silencio descontroladamente

-"Len.. no te amo... no creo poder hacerlo... lo siento..."-le dijo la aguamarina acariciandonle suavemente la mejilla al rubio -"Nunca debi jugar con tus sentimientos , por favor perdoname..."-le pidio ella mirandole a la oscura y sombria mirada de el

-"... Miku..."-dijo el rubio como si comenzara a reaccionar por unos momento -"Yo... yo..."-decia el recuperando el brillo en sus ojos azules profundos , pero esta enseguida se borro -"Yo no acepto tus disculpas"-le dijo el con una sonrisa macabra para luego llevar la mano que estaba en la cintura de ella y levantarla un poco llegando a la manija de la puerta del aula y abriendo la puerta , e inevitablemente la aguamarina cayo de espaldas a lo cual puso una no muy exagerada mueca de dolor en el suelo ; el rubio le sonrio ampliando un poco los ojos y cerro la puerta con seguro solo por si alguien pasaba por ahi

-"Len.. ¿Que planeas hacerm...?"-fue interrumpida la aguamarina por los labios hambrientos del rubio , quien se habia abalanceado sobre ella encerrandola contra el suelo y sujetandole una mano desde la muñeca , y la otra de el le sujetaba de la barbilla ; Miku intento separarlo con la mano que tenia libre , pero el estaba usando fuerza para juntar los labios de ella y de el.

-Aquel puro beso le era totalmente insipido a la aguamarina , la estaba obligando a eso y ademas que estaba besando a la persona que asesino al pelirrojo , a Len no le importaba ya nada , habia perdido todo rastro de humanidad que le quedaba , la aguamarina se convencia de eso , y fue entonces cuando sintio como el beso se terminaba para que ella pudiera tomar aire , abrio la boca en busca de oxigeno como un pobre animalito asfixiado , pero enseguida sintio como la descarada lengua del rubio entraba en su cavidad bucal , y no era solo ahi hasta donde planeaba llegar

-"N..no... Len no sigas..."-pedia la aguamarina entre jadeos tratando de separarse del rubio que no la dejaba bajo ningun costo , el no se iba a detener , y lo que le sorprendia aun mas a la aguamarina es que ademas de tener una personalidad totalmente diferente es que su forma de actuar habian tambien cambiado.

-Y con formas de actuar me refiero a como la besaba , en vez de cuando el intentaba demostrar que lo hacia mejor que los demas , no la hacia mal pero a veces era algo torpe ; bueno , eso ahora cambio a bruto , sorprendentemente el rubio ha cambiado su velocidad en bensar con lengua , una y otra vez entraba y salia la lengua que no dejaba que Miku tome un respiro siquiera para poder defenderse de el , su pulso de ella se aceleraba por la falta del oxigeno , el no tocaba la lengua de Miku , sino que la golpeaba con su lengua , como quien quiere obligarla a que mueva la lengua y poder jugar con ella.

-Sin mucho esfuerzo , Len levanto la lengua de Miku con su lengua y comenzo a intensificar el beso, ahora era mas rapido , Miku nunca habia experimentado algo tan veloz , no le gustaba para nada , lo repudiaba , repudiaba todo el ser del rubio psicopata , a pesar de intentar buscar excusas en su cabeza para explicar el comportamiento de el no las encontraba ; y menos , odiaba la idea de sentirse tan indefensa , insegura , con miedo y preocupaciones , como la anterior Miku tierna y sensible con todos ; ella estaba decidida a que le pondria fin a todo y no iba a volver a ser la ingenua Miku , ella queria ser la sexy, inteligente , intrepida , envidiada y deseada.

-El , habia bajado un poco y comenzo a lamer y chupar el lobulo de la oreja de Miku , un poco fuerte por lo cual no se podia disfrutar totalmente del placer , como el dolor estaba dentro de la escala soportable para la aguamarina no habia problemas aun, ella liberaba unas gemidos leves que escapaban de su boca ; el bajo mas y comenzo a mordeisquear el cuello de ella , marcandola como suya ; unas cuantas marcas con un poco de herida habian hecho que los ojos de Miku se pongan aguados , ella tenia que detenerlo antes de que esto llegue aun mas lejos , sea como sea debia detenerlo.

-"Len.. ya para... por mas que hagas no voy a lograr amarte..."-le decia la aguamarina tratando de respirar con las mejillas muy coloradas y sudando frio, honesta totalmente , pero lamentablemente eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso con Len , ya no se iba a contener , la iba a hacer suya en ese mismo lugar , e inmediatamente

-"Ya callate ratoncita"-le dijo el rubio con una mirada molesta y fria para luego continuar besandola obsesivamente , Miku trataba de pedir ayuda pero la lengua del rubio no le permitia eso , por varias razones el rubio sujeto las dos manos de Miku , asi ella no podria huir de su destino

-Enseguida , cosa que Miku no noto , fue como Len audazmente le desabrochaba la blusa poco a poco , pero al llegar a los dos botones Miku se dio cuenta e intento todo por intentar quitarselo de encima , el la miro agraciado-"Como alguien que lucia tan fuerte antes esta tan indefensa ahora" -le dijo el rubio con una risa burlona formandose entre sus facciones

-El rubio, dandose cuenta que mejor era darse prisa antes de que Miku se calme y encuentre la manera de huir de el , le arrebato la blusa jalandola , un sonido sordo se escucho por parte de los dos cuando la blusa fue rota por el tirón violento que este hizo ; la aguamarina se descontrolo , intento patearlo , y la cual fue una buena pateada en la ingle , pero al parecer a Len no le dolio , solo se limitaba a mirar lujuriosamente el lindo sosten negro que ella traia puesto , Miku se volteo hacia una lado y con sus manos se cubrio el pecho para que a Len le se mas dificl desabrochar el sosten ; despues de un poco de forcejeo Len se abrio camino hasta el sostenedor de ella , con una mano habilidosamente logro sujetar las dos de la aguamarina , esta le miro espantada cuanto sintio como la otra mano de el se desviaba hacia la espalda de ella, se desabrocho el sosten.

-"Espera Len... piensalo un poco antes..."-le decia la aguamarina tratando de contener el deseo del rubio , este inmediatamente sin pensar mucho lo que le decia la aguamarina se dirigio al gran pecho de ella y comenzo a lamerlo -"Ah...ah..no , basta..."-gemia la aguamarina tratando de ponerle fin a la pesadilla

-Len no le respondio , siguio concentrado en lamer el pecho de ella , chupandolo y dejandole marcas , con una mirada sensual en su rostro pero no perdiendo sus toques de transtornado en su rostro ; Miku solo se lmitaba a gemir , y aveces de dolor , puesto que en momento como el rubio estaba siendo rudo con ella , cuando el le mordia lo hacia demasiado fuerte , causandole un poco de dolor por lo cual la aguamarina no se resistio a liberar unas lagrimas , tratando de aguantar para no darle gusto al maniatico de su ex-amigo.

-"Miku...¿Esto te gusta...?"-pregunto el rubio dirigiendose al pezon de ella y mordiendolo bruscamente a lo que la aguamarina se estremecio por eso , el sonrio complacido

-"¡Ah!..."-chillo ella en un gemido por el mordisco que este le habia dejado -"Len no hagas eso..."-le pidio ella con mirada suplicante , el rubio se quedo mirandola por unos segundos , y luego volvio a hacerlo -"¡Ah no!..."

-Miku intentaba no liberar ningun ruido , pero se le escapaban , era incontenible , y lo peor que no era tanto por placer sino que algunos eran por dolor ; ella intentaba detenerle con suplicas , la aguamarina ya se sentia muy humillada pidiendole algo , pero este tampoco le hacia caso omiso ,cada vez que ella le decia algo el hacia lo contrario , como si quisiera hacerla enojar a proposito , pero aun mas , lo que el deseaba en realidad en ese momento era ya estar dentro suyo , asi que apresuro las cosas un poco metiendo su mano de la nada debajo de la falda y bragas que ella llevaba puesta , y de pronto los ojos de Miku se extendieron cuando sintio claramente como los dedos de Len penetraban freneticamente la intimidad de ella

-"¡Ah..! ¡Len..! ¡Para , para..! ¡Basta..!"-gemia la aguamarina esperando que el rubio se detuviera pero no era asi , estaba siendo un poco cruel con Miku , pues no estaba teniendo delicadeza alguna cuando la tocaba

-"¿Acaso no deseas mas , ratoncita?"-le pregunto el rubio con sarcasmo para luego meter sus dedos aun mas adentro de ella , a lo cual la aguamarina arqueo de la espalda, muy adolorida alli abajo ,pero no podia hacer nada al respecto.

-La aguamarina escuchaba la respiracion del rubio , la cual era un poco indescontrolada y ansiosa de algo; ella no presto mucha atencion a eso y se recosto de costado , un poco de saliva caia de su boca , sus ojos estaban algo sombrios de la aguamarina , pues estaba con mucho temor de que mas cosas planeara hacerle Len, pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando ella sintio como algo rapidamente entraba adentro suyo sin ningun consentimiento, lo que ella no sabia es que el rubio se estaba colocando proteccion y por eso fue la pausa ,la aguamarina grito en un gemido de dolor , este la acomodo bien , poniendose detras de ella y levantandola a Miku en el regazo de el , para luego empezar con las rapidas y violentas estocadas

-"¡Ahhh...! ¡Duele...! ¡Ve despacio...!"-gemia la aguamarina tratando de detener al rubio pero le era imposible , en ese momento ella estaba indefendible , Len simplemente comenzo a gruñir en la oreja de ella y luego morder su cuello , mientras pasaba sus manos por la cadera y masajeando el pecho de ella -"¡Ahhh...! ¡No...! ¡Len duele...!"- le decia ella por la brusquedad de las embestidas que el hacia

-"Ratoncita haces mucha bulla..."-le susurro el rubio para luego seguir penetrandola fuertemente -"Miku... di que me amas..."-susurro el delicadamente a la oreja de la aguamarina pero esta nego con la cabeza

-" ¡No puedo...! ¡Ya te dije que no te amo...! -le dijo ella en gemidos a lo que el acelero las embestidas-¡Ahhh...! ¡Espera...!"-gemia la aguamarina pues lo que ella le dijo , a pesar de estar diciendo la verdad , era una realidad no aceptada por el rubio

-"Tu te lo buscastes , ratoncita..."-dijo el rubio para luego presionar el pecho de ella con su manos fuertemente y morderle el cuello dejandole unas marcas mas con herida , signo de obsesion

-Las embestidas se volvian aun mas salvajes y brutas , sus cuerpos estaban unidos en una danza erotica a pesar de ser a la fuerza , Miku ya no podia aguantar mas , el dolor le era insoportable , le estaba lastimando ahi debajo ; ya habia perdido completamente a su amigo... otra persona mas que le abandono ; ella pensando en todas estas cosas comenzo a llorar aun mas , pero entrecortada por los gemidos incontenibles por las emboscadas de Len ; ya era demasiado para ella , en ese momento , Len llego al climax junto con Miku , el intento enrededar sus dedos con los de ella en ese momento tan magico para las personas que se aman , pero esta no correspondio el agarre , dado que ella siempre le fue honesta , no le amaba.

-Despues , sus respiraciones se estabilizaron , la aguamarina cayo en un sueño profundo al instante , lo cual era raro porque ella siempre resisitia pero dado con la violencia que Len lo hizo ya tenia explicacion ; Miku dormia con el cuerpo desnudo en el suelo , tan frio , Len se sento a su lado aun despierto y comenzo a vigilar el sueño de ella , acariciando su cabello sedoso y suave , y sonriendo con satisfaccion y lujuria.

-"Deberiamos hacer esto mas seguido , ratoncita"-dijo el rubio sabiendo que Miku se encontraba dormida y no escucharia lo ultimo , pero aun asi lo dijo por quien sabe Dios porque ; volio a sonreir y luego se encargo de que nadie supiese absolutamente nada de lo que sucedio en aquella aula , y tambien del crimen que habia cometido


	6. Despiertame de la pesadilla

_H..hola... ya ha pasado un tiempo... ya me acostumbre a las cosas que Len me hace , solo tengo que obedecer y quizas sera bueno conmigo... no pasa nada estoy bien... mejor que nunca , lamentablemente he vuelto a mi anterior personalidad desde la vez que Len me.. obligo a hacerlo con el y.. me explico cuales son las reglas del juego del amor , primero que todo no puedo hablar con ningun chico si el no esta a mi costado o sino lo matara , tampoco puedo contarle a nadie lo que me esta pasando o lo matara a el o a ella , y tercero y mas importante no debo acostarme con otra persona que no sea el o matara a todos._

_A las dos primeras semanas me fue muy dificil obedecer y seguir con mi vida diaria , el sensei me buscaba para "jugar" con el , pero yo le decia que estaba ocupada , por suerte no es alguien rencoroso y me ponia la nota debida en mis examenes ; estoy feliz por ello ... pero , aun asi, debo procurar no hacer enojar a Len , siempre he sido muy honesta con el , diciendole que no podra amarle , pero es que el no lo entiende , al final todo resulto mi culpa , por retar al verdadero Len y tentarlo a que se enamorase de mi , ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias , ya me acostumbre a este tipo de vida asi que no pasa nada malo._

_Cada noche es violenta para mi , el siempre llega a la habitacion y se abalanza sobre mi , a veces tiene un poco de delicadeza pero no es mucha ya que siempre me pide que le diga que le amo , y yo solamente le digo la verdad , que amarle... eso es imposible para mi ; ah casi lo olvido , como Len tiene influencia con el director , ahora he cambiado de habitacion , vivo con Len, ya se que va en contra de las reglas de la preparatoria pero... me pregunto que secretos conocera Len del director para que este no quiera que nadie se entere y haga cosas de este tipo que pueden perjudicar a la preparatoria , bueno , misterios del universo._

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde el asesinato de Akaito , aun estoy un poco dolida , pero si estoy con Len no morira nadie mas , ya no habra otro velorio al cual asistir e intentar actuar con normalidad cuando se quien es el asesino y me esta acompañando , obviamente me refiero de el , Len ; ha cambiado mucho , ojala nunca haya jugado con sus sentimientos , soy un ser horrible , me detesto , soy una odiosa , todo esto es mi culpa , que Akaito este muerto , que Len de lo tierno y amigable que era se haya vuelto un psicopata ; y ademas lo peor... que Kaito se obsesiono con el caso de su hermano y no deja de investigar , ahora para tomando café para no dormir._

_ ¿Que diga algo? ; no lo hare , repito , no es la culpa de Len , fue mia por incitarlo , al final he terminado yo siendo una asesina , que asco doy ; odio vivir , desearia ya no tener que hacerlo mas... Bueno , continuo , el no me quita la vista de encima , ni en clases ni en ningun lugar , si lo acompaño estoy segura que no matara a alguien mas , asi que esta bien que lo siga a todas partes ; este mes creo que es el mejor que me ha ido con el , ya que ahora simplemente me viola pero ya no me pide que le diga que le amo para yo luego negarselo , quizas el ya sepa que yo voy a responder eso y por esa razon no pregunta ; lamento haber herido tus sentimientos Len._

_Desearia poder hacer algo por Kaito , sus condiciones son muy tristes , ya no se concentra en los estudios , han bajado sus calificaciones por eso , ya no habla mucho con los demas ; lo bueno de eso y es a lo unico que he podido sacarle provecho , es que ya no soy la unica que antes era sociable ,y ahora, es callada y sumisa ; eso es porque Len no quiere que le cuente a nadie sobre las cosas que el me hace como explique anteriormente , y me es mas facil hacer eso sino hablo con Luka o Rin ; ellas me miran algo tristes despues de clases , creo que ellas piensan que yo amaba a Akaito o algo asi , ojala lo hubiera amado para aunque sea darle un final feliz correspondiendo sus sentimientos._

_Como todos los dias ,me levante lentamente , vi la nota diaria de Len que dejaba en la almohada "Gracias por la diversion , ratoncita" , el siempre hacia eso despues que me obligaba a tener sexo con el ; pero ya no pasa nada malo , estoy perfectamente ahora , supongo que he madurado , ademas que estoy cumpliendo con la responsabilidad de haber jugado con su amor todos estos años , poniendolo celoso... soy una baka , una grandisima baka ; como sea , me levante de mi cama , por casualidad vi mi cuerpo que yacia desnudo frente al espejo , todas esas marcas en mi cuerpo que se ocultaban perfectamente tras la ropa , me sonrei tristemente a mi misma y me dije -"De seguro este dia va a ser mejor"-como siempre hacia dandome animos , aunque sabia muy en el fondo que nada bueno sucedia en mi vida._

_Luego me peine ,me bañe , y me vesti , lista para otro dia en la preparatoria_

_¿Suicidarme...? Comenze a pensar , pero negue enseguida la idea , tengo que hacerle frente al amor no correspondido de Len , quizas con el tiempo el dejara de amarme y volvere a ser libre y a hacer lo que se me plazca , pero por ahora no podre cumplir aquel deseo , es lamentable lo se , pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer para curar las heridas emocionales de Len , lo que yo cause debo solucionarlo , aun no se hasta donde llegara todo esto , espero que no mucho , ya que mientras mas pronto el se de cuenta que me es imposible amarle , tendre mas tiempo de mi vida para mi._

_Y bueno , eso y en muchas cosas pensaba , en las noches salvajes y violentas con Len , cada vez que entraba a la habitacion de Len sabia mi destino y simplemente pedia piedad para que no sea tan bruto conmigo ; siempre el es rudo , creo que quiere venganza , pues seria porque logre que se enamorara de mi para luego rechazarlo y el sufrio un daño emocional , tanto como yo senti en mi primer despecho amoroso ; pero eso ya es historia , no lograre amar a Len de la misma manera que hice en ese tiempo , ahora ha cambiado totalmente , extraño demasiado al antiguo Len , era dulce y tierno , siempre hacia su mejor esfuerzo en conseguir mi atencion... ¿Que es lo que deberia hacer?_

_Eso ya no importa , solo debo obedecer a Len , y hacerlo feliz , no le pasara nada a nadie si lo hago feliz , si lo consiento como el me pide ; yo ya deje de resistirme cuando quiere hacerlo conmigo , simplemente le pido que lo haga despacio , cosa que no hace , al parecer no le gusta hacerme caso , simplemente... que esa persona ya no es Len y tengo que cuidar a todos de ella , aun si eso pone en riesgo mi felicidad o mi vida ;ah tambien me dice "ratoncita" , porque una vez cuando el aun era normal , compro un raton de juguete , me hizo una pequeña broma por la cual yo no le hable en dias ,justamente , el dia que iba a encontrarme con el era para que el se disculpara por la broma._

_Pero como ustedes ya sabian , termine sin mi disculpa y con el corazon roto , asi que ya no hay nada para que pueda remediar ese pronombre ; en fin , me dirigi al aula , y note que no habia nadie mas que Len, compartimos miradas pero yo enseguida la quite , no podia soportara la oscura y perversa mirada de el que tenia sobre mi ; deje mis cosas en mi lugar , al parecer los demas habian estado alli puesto que estaban sus cosas en su sitio pero no estaban ellos presentes , me sente en el asiento de la carpeta , miraba al frente , evitando contacto visual con Len , pues estabamos los dos solos , era incomodo , muy incomodo para mi , de seguro el estaba disfrutando ese momento..._

__-"Oh tantos recuerdos..."-dijo el rubio mirando a la aguamarina con una sonrisa lujuriosa y una mirada sombria y nostalgica , Miku con temor miro al rubio a los ojos y sin decir palabras el capto el mensaje de confusion por parte de la aguamarina -" ¿No recuerdas... que aqui fue la primera vez donde lo hicimos amandonos?"-le pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro recordando cuando la violo

-"Ah... ya veo..."-le dijo la aguamarina muy sumisa y pasiva con ella , a pesar de las cosas que ella pensaba como mandarlo al diablo o callarlo no lo hacia , sabia que el se molestaria y le haria algo

-"Cierto Miku tambien queria decirte..."-aviso dijo el rubio acercandose a ella y haciendo una pausa para acercarse al oido de la aguamarina , y susurrarle -"He decidido que despues de que termine este año , lo cual ya es pronto , tendremos bebes y nos iremos de este lugar"-sentencio Len poniendo el cabello de ella a un costado para susurrarle

-"B..¿Bebes?"-pregunto ella muy desconcertada , no debia llegar tan lejos , ademas que iba a perder años de clases , no podia poner sus futuro de idol mundialmente conocida en riesgo ; ella estaba a punto de negarse de frente pero recordo que tiene que pensar bien sus palabras cuando esta con Len , para que el no se enoje ; y sobre todo que ella no queria tener hijos con la persona que no amaba -"L..Len yo... creo que... no quiero..."-tartamudeaba la aguamarina inseguro para luego preferir quedarse callada por su seguridad

-"Dilo"-le dijo el con fiereza , empujandola contra la pared ya que su sitio estaba pegado a la pared lo que le daba oportunidad de eso , la aguamarina estaba muy dudosa y atemorizada por la reaccion violenta de el , este le encerro contra la pared con las dos manos -"Di que es lo que ibas a decir"-le dijo el con su penetrante mirada

-"Que.. yo.. eto... yo..."-se armo la aguamarina de valentia a pesar de tener miedo por las cosas posibles que pueda hacerle Len al escuchar su opinion -"Yo no quiero... tener hijos con la persona que no amo..."-le dijo ella mirandole firmemente a los ojos y con una cara decidida a Len

-"Uh.. ya veo..."-dijo el calmado , eso le dio alivio a la aguamarina , pues penso que Len ya se adecuaba a la idea de que no lo amaba y nunca lo iba a hacer , hasta que... -"Pero... no tienes otra opcion"-le dijo el , con su mirada fulminante a Miku , quien trago saliva , y rapidamente ya sentia como la veloz lengua de el entraba en la boca de ella a molestar , dos pequeñas gotitas salieron de los ojos de Miku , quien temia que alguien entre al salon y se de cuenta de que se estaban besando en las institucion para luego ser reprendidos , o bueno , quizas solo ella

-Pero magicamente sono el timbre , entonces Len la beso con mas velocidad pero luego la dejo , jadeando y con las mejillas muy coloradas , con el cabello alborotado ,el timbre que habia sonado era para indicar que todos debian encontrarse en el patio de la preparatoria , ya que ahi es donde anuncian cosas importantes o algo por el estilo ; Miku se limpio la boca de saliva cayendo de sus labios , con su mano derecha ; se levanto, iba a salir de la habitacion cuando Len la detuvo , una mirada desesperada por alguna muestra de amor , ¿Arrepentimiento quizas? ¿Len estaba volviendo a ser el mismo? , no se podria contestar esas preguntas , pero el rubio tomo de la mano a la aguamarina hasta llegar al patio.

-Fue un camino largo para la aguamarina , no se decian ni una sola palabra , Len simplemente le tomaba de la mano con todo el afecto posible hacia ella , al parecer el estaba teniendo una batalla mental sobre sus personalidad en ese momento mientras caminaba siendo dirigido por ella; comenzo a escuchar una voz "**Hazla tuya , y asi se enamorara de ti**" le decia esta voz nostalgica para el , y de un momento a otro la jalo contra el cuerpo de el y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente , quizas seria que no se podia contener la tristeza de ya haber escuchado a la aguamarina mil veces decirle que no le ama y que eso no va a pasar , aun asi , la esperanza enfermiza en el volvio a atacar

-"B...Basta.. Len no sigas..."-pedia la aguamarina entre jadeo , tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio , pero este no dejaba de besarla , era incontenible el deseo y su personalidad psicopata

-Un buen rato paso mientras que Len la tocaba indebidamente , mientras que sus dedos entraban y salian dentro de ella, y masajeando el pecho de ella , sin necesidad de quitarle la ropa ; al parecer el rubio ya se habia vuelto un maestro en el tema , excepto por la delicadeza , el seguia siendo el mismo rudo y bruto , a Miku le dolia pero lo unico que le quedaba era tratar de contener sus gemidos con la mano , ya que si alguien los atrapaba eran capaces de suspenderlo , y eso que sino se les ocurre expulsarlos primero por hacer cosas indebidas en la preparatoria.

-Ella quedo exhausta , estaba cansada por las cosas que le hacia Len diariamente , por suerte , a el no le habia tomado mucho tiempo que Miku sufriera un orgasmo adolorido ademas que tampoco llego a utilizar su miembro en ningun momento ya que asi se demorarian mas, luego a rastras la llevo al patio , a ver que es lo que sucedia para que hayan reunido a todos , lo unico que se le ocurrio a Len es que habian encontrado al verdadero asesino , pero era muy poco posible , sino la policia ya estaria interrogandole sobre su coartada cosa que el ya tenia resuelto y cubierto ; la aguamarina con los ojos un poco entrecerrados solo siguio al rubio , y en un abrir de ojos ya estaba en el patio.

_Me costaba un poco mantenerme despierta , estaba muy cansada por las cosas que el me hacia , pero ultimamente , el cada vez que esta tranquilo a los pocos segundos ya estaba sobre mi; era como si luchara contra alguien , supongo que le cuesta mantener su personalidad fria conmigo todo el tiempo pero es que... ya no se que... decirle.. para que deje de hacerme eso ; quizas nunca debi haber venido a esta escuela , lo mejor hubiera sido cumplir mi sueño de ser una idol en otro lugar ; asi no tendria que sufrir los variados abusos que me hace Len , esto es lo que merezco por haber jugado con el enamoramiento de el y de mas personas , como por ejemplo el de Akaito._

_Len sostenia mi mano posesivamente , ya habia vuelto a ser el mismo ; me dolia alli abajo , porque Len habia metido sus dedos muy toscamente , a pesar de que esta sensacion se me va a hacer continua me sigue doliendo como el primer dia que sucedio ; la mirada de el sobre mi , otra vez , tan cruel , y despreciable era su ser ; lo estaba comenzando a odiar pero no podia hacer nada ; el es mi amigo , aunque no reconozca su actitud actual , el en algun momento fue mi amigo , no puedo decirle a la policia , no lo hare ; por dios.. ¡es Len!; es el chico que sentia pena cuando le echaban insecticida a las arañas , mas buena persona no podia ser._

_Habia tomado mucho tiempo lo que decia el director , dado que Len tuvo tiempo para hacerme "eso" y el seguia hablando con todos los alumnos reunidos , no entendi casi todas las palabras , mi mente estaba en otro lado , preocupada de lo que puedan pensar ya que estaba sostenida de la mano con Len , lo que ellos no sabian es que yo no correspondia el agarre ; mi vista estaba un poco nublada y andaba cabeceando , estaba muy cansada, realmente queria echarme en la cama y no volver a despertar por ninguna razon , las ganas de vivir se me habian marchitado , pero todo esto yo lo hice , asi que supongo que... cosechas lo que siembras ¿no?_

_Enseguida me senti un poco mas despierta , pues comenzaron a hablar sobre el incidente de Akaito y como su ausencia nos dejo vacio los corazones , bufe bajo , pues eran palabras sin sentido , nunca nadie podra describir el gran dolor de perder a un ser querido , una terrible pesadilla , de la cual quieres despertar pero no puedes , porque te das cuenta que esa es la realidad y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer , porque esta muerto, la muerte es un poderoso enemigo , pero ese no fue el causante de que Akaito pereciera , yo mire con el ceño fruncido a Len , recordando que el habia sido el causante de semajante atrocidad... que ser mas despreciable... y lo peor es que yo lo cree._

_El me miro , con una cara de que sabia lo que estaba pensando , y me dio una risa enferma , llena de obsesion , monomania , me era escalofriante mirar a los ojos a Len , y recordar que esos fueron los ultimos ojos que vio Akaito antes de morir , tan diferentes era su mirar , era como si... como si... fuera un... ¿Yandere?. No lo creo , yandere es la persona que mata por amor... Len no esta enamorado de mi , esta obsesionado con la idea de estar enamorado de mi ¿verdad' , si el se enamoro seriamente de mi tengo que hacer su vida lo mas feliz posible , yo le daba indirectas siempre , eso quizas provoco que se enamorara de mi , pero... ¿porque tuvo que reaccionar asi?_

_Trague saliva , pues Len estaba apretando mi mano duramente , y me mando el mensaje con los ojos que deje de mirarlo tanto o van a comenzar a sospechar sobre el , claro yo no puedo hostigarlo pero el si a mi , estaba molesta por las palabras del director de las cuales me burle pero ahora me habian conmovido , estabamos atras de todos asi que no habia nadie que vea nuestra pelea de agarres de mano , yo queria soltarme y el me puso una cara amenzadora , yo aun asi trataba de que me suelte la mano , no queria seguir teniendo algun contacto con el , si tan solo se arrepintiera.. y volviera a ser el mismo... ¿Porque?...¿Porque me toco vivir esto?..._

_Yo trate de calmarme , no debo portarme mal con el , o sino luego me castigara , como si fuera una niña pequeña soy castigada , pero de una forma especial , pues el me ve como amante ; este mes con el habia sido muy duro , la primera semana no habia dejado de insultarlo , estaba realmente desconcertada por el frio comportamiento de el , y lo peor fue que el asistio al velorio de Akaito como ya mencione , despues de despedirnos el me dijo "Lo hice por amor" y luego se tiro encima mio , a los pocos minutos ya estaba gimiendo de dolor a mas no poder , y asi eran todos los dias , como siempre yo indefensa y el ataca , nunca podia resistirmele , tenia que investigar una nueva forma de poder librarme de el._

_Luego la segunda semana , tenia miedo de todo ,cualquier cosa , estaba traumada podria decirse... hasta ahora ; no fue mi culpa , Len se enamoro de mi porque si , nada es mi culpa ¡¿Verdad?! ; ¡Yo no hice nada malo , solo fui una chica juguetona! ¿¡Porque tuve que pagar las consecuencias!? ¡Muchas personas hacen cosas malas y nunca reciben lo que se merecen! ¿Entonces porque yo... tengo que ser tratada de esta manera...? ... ¿Porque... no puedo despertar de esta pesadilla? ;unas lagrimas estaban corriendo por mi rostro , me di cuenta de como yo misma me habia convencido de que todo era mi responsabilidad , solo para aliviar mi dolor y la sensacion de humillada cuando Len me lo hacia una y otra vez , pero ya no podia seguir soportando esto._

_Mi mente se rebobino , me di cuenta , que no era la sexy Miku , tampoco la ingenua o tierna , sino la cobarde y que vive aterrorizada , se supone que es mi amigo pero.. debo ser mas dura con el en los momentos que me pida que le digas que le amo , tengo que cortar su planta de raiz , es una metafora por si acaso ; ya no queria ser la sexy Miku , queria ser solamente yo , debia esforzarme en mis metas si queria conseguirlas, no aprobar de año acostandome con el sensei de la clase , y ademas que me acostaba con todos los demas solo para mi absoluta diversion ; ahora ... ha nacido una nueva yo._

_Una combinacion de todas mis personalidades , ya no tendria que fingir ser alguien que no soy , mm digamos que la mayor parte de mi se volvio la ingenua y dulce Miku , ya no tenia que investigar como usar el doble sentido en internet para tener sexo , y justamente este tipo de cosas tuvo que pasar para que yo me diese cuenta que siendo yo podria lograr lo que sea mientras que no me de por rendida. Rapidamente , pense todo esto con claridad , seque las lagrimas con la chompa que llevaba puesta me quedaba algo grande , porque era de Len , a el le gustaba que llevara a veces la ropa de el , como una pareja de enamorados._

_Len me miro fulminantemente , cuando yo me solte de su agarre a la mala , el debia entender que no era su mascota y aun a pesar de lo que le hice todos estos años el no puede venir y hacerme ese tipo de cosas ¿Quien se cree? ; yo soy Hatsune Miku , una chica con dos coletas que molan y un buen gusto en ropa ; no voy a ser facilmente manipulada en sus juegos mentales conmigo , desde ahora , iba a resistirme a todo lo que me haga , ya no le iba a dar gusto , y eso que no lo hacia , tenia una idea mejor , cada vez que intente cogerme gemiria el nombre de cualquier otra persona , ya no iba a ser el de el , puesto que eso de seguro le daba esperanzas , aunque yo solo lo decia para hacerle reaccionar y decirle que se detenga._

_Se acerco a mi , invadiendo mi espacio personal y sin temor a que alguien nos viera , su mirada... que indagaba en mi alma , era irritante , le iba a decir todas sus miserias y mas cuando estemos solos , ya no iba a tener miedo , iba a ser yo otra vez , alguien de quien me enorgullezco mucho ; y ademas... me prometi a mi misma que no iba a volver a permitir que me toque... ya no mas... si no podia soportar todas las cosas que el me hacia , puesto que ya llegue al limite de paciencia para que se de cuenta de las cosas , no me queda mas que acabar con esto... y acabar con mi vida._

_Si no mal recuerdo ultimamente no estaba alimentandome bien , quizas esa es otra de las razones por la cual Len se enojaba facilmente conmigo , ni yo misma me habia dado cuenta , pero subconcientemente estaba tratando yo de matarme a mi misma , enfermarme , para ver si el tenia algo de piedad , pero como el normalmente suele castigarme , cada vez que veia que dejaba casi todo mi plato entero me violaba , y me decia que no podria escapar de el ; de seguro piensa que yo estoy tratando de matarme porque no soporto estar un segundo mas con el , bueno no solo por eso , sino que ya no soporto todos los fracasos de toda mi vida._

_Piensenlo , ¿alguien como yo podria tener tanto exito como idol teniendo una pasado tan oscuro? Una chica abandona por su hermano en su niñez , luego una muerte tragica de los padres cuando la chia descubrio cual era su sueño en la vida , a pesar de que esta ame cantar su abuela le obligo a que sea la mejor , y siempre repitiendose aquellas palabras que estremecerian a cualquier infante ; puesto que toda mi vida habia sido un fracaso ,yo iba a ser solamente yo , no encontraba ningun motivo por el cual vivir , y de seguro que luego ire por ahi a terminar esta agonizante vida_

_Mientras que yo retrocedia y Len avanzaba hacia mi , con intenciones de tocarme ahi abajo sin que nadie se de cuenta , puesto que al primer instante que senti como el queria meter su mano debajo de mis bragas me aleje de el ; ese dia no tenia muchas energias , me sentia anémica , quizas ya estaba muriendo y ni cuenta que me habia dado , solamente recuerdo las palabras del profesor que hablaba apurado "Y ahora les presentare al nuevo alumno" , en ese momento Len me capturo, me tapo la boca con su boca contra la mia , un beso forzado , y me sujeto de la cintura para luego meter sus dedos muy adentro mio , sus labios lograron que nadie escuchara el tremendo gemido que solte._

_Todos estaban parados viendo a algo o a alguien , de seguro es un alumno nuevo que llenara el puesto vacio que dejo Akaito , debe tener muy altas calificaciones para que lo metan a fines de año ; no me interesaba , por suerte Len solo me hizo una penetracio con sus dedos ya que era muy posible que nos descubrieran , pero era la primera vez que los metia tan adentro , de verdad me habia dolido , luego el me solto , y me miro con una cara burlona para luego decirme -"No me hagas enojar , ratoncita"- luego el se dio media vuelta y se mezclo entre la multitud , de seguro eso solo era una amenaza , aun no venia lo peor._

_Llore en silencio por unos minutos , me produjo una minuscula curiosidad saber que es lo que estaban viendo tan distraidos ; asi que subi la mirada un poco con los ojos aguados , vi una persona identica a mi , era extraño eso era muy nostalgico ; pero luego me comenze a sentir mareada y mi vista se nublaba , me era imposible estar embarazada si es lo que estan pensando , ya que Len hasta ahora ha usado proteccion ; mi curiosidad aumento y volvi a subir la mirada , con dificultad pude oir las palabras que salian de la boca de ese chico aguamarino..._

_-"Soy Hatsune Mikuo , espero llevarme bien con todos"-dijo el chico aguamarino con una sonrisa encantadora , no pude sorportarlo mas , mis piernas pesaban demasiado y me volvia mas y mas debil , "creo que debi comer un desayuno en la mañana" , fue lo que pense con una sonrisa agraciada en mi rostro burlandome de mi misma_

__-"Ni-san.."-susurro la aguamarina reconociendo al joven aguamarino , para luego desplomarse , y caer en seco produciendo un tremendo sonido sordo , todos voltearon , incluyendo a Len ; Miku yacia tirada en el suelo respirando con dificultad , incluso a lo lejos Mikuo pudo diferenciar la escena de la multitud , una aguamarina muy parecida a su hermana , y que en pocos segundos reconocio ; el iba a socorrerla , al igual que Len , el director miraba atonito la escena sin saber que hacer , lo peor que puede hacer un director es eso.

-Len se acerco primero a Miku , trato de reanimarla zamaqueandola suavemente , e inevitablemente comenzo a sentirse culpable , un remordimiento atroz le recorria por todo el cuerpo , Miku estaba muy palida ,y el sabia la razon ; la aguamarina no habia podido comer , primero porque ella no deseaba , ya no era la misma de antes con el , paraba desanimada , callada , tétrica ; el rubio se preocupo por ella cuando penso que su salud podria estar en riesgo por no haberle obligado a comer y castigarla con sexo duro -"...Miku... despierta... Miku... por favor..."-susurraba el rubio con una expresion fatal , no podia controlar lo que le sucedia a Miku por primera vez , ya que ella era muy dificil de enfermarse , y cuando lo estaba Luka y Rin siempre la sanaban cuidandola.

-El aguamarino llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana tendida en el suelo ; vio que el rubio no sabia que hacer , no reaccionaba , algo asi lo habia puesto en shock a Len , pero eso era tambien recordando todas las cosas que le haiba hecho , y la sonrisa que el habia logrado borrar ; Mikuo compartio unas cuantas miradas con Len , le miro este un poco mal , pero teniendo a Miku a su costado inconsciente su personalidad yandere no podia reaccionar ; ya desde hace mucho el anterior habia vuelto , y tuvo que pasar eso para que el reaccionara.

-A Mikuo no le dio mucha importancia la mirada amenzadora debil de Len , el se acerco y confirmo que era su hermana , una extraña felicidad invadio su cuerpo pero a la vez una tristeza puesto que su hermana se encontraba mal, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de esta , el rubio un poco celoso pero mas que nada preocupado por Miku se quedo callado ; los demas se limitaron a mirar la escena , el aguamarino , pensando las cosas y dejando a un lado el shock de encontrar a su hermana enferma , puesto que el estaba muy preocupado , no dejaba de hacerse las preguntas : ¿Porque esta asi? ¿Como crecio tan rapido? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo malo para que enfermase? ¿Porque de todas esto le tuvo que pasar.. a la mujer que amo? ; y mas preguntas se hacia el , pero sin mas , a levanto del suelo en sus dos fornidos brazos y dispuesto a llevarsela antes de eso el rubio le dijo algo...

-"¿Adonde planeas llevarla?"-pregunto el rubio , no podia evitar sentir los celos enfermizos porque ahora actuaba el aguamarino como si fuera alguien cercano a Miku , pero que el rubio recuerde nunca Miku le ha contado sobre alguien con las descripciones fisicas de Mikuo

-"A la enfermeria , obviamente"-le dijo el aguamarino , pero este se volteo y sonrio un poco , puesto que no iba a hacer eso , el planeaba llevarla a otro sitio ,donde puedan conversar mejor... a Dios sabe donde.-"_Nee-chan... por fin te encuentro..."_

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado neee ^^?**_  
_

***O* bueno me voy a ver manga josei**

**comenten! -w-**


	7. ¿Solo un sueño?

_Estaba tan... agotada... ¿Que habia sucedido? ¿Porque de un momento a otro... colapse?...Esperen... esta no es mi habitacion.. ¿Donde estoy..? ; me sigue molestando mucho la cabeza , estoy tan mareada , si me muevo un poco las imagenes son borrosas , creo que ...debo comer un poco mas desde ahora para no desmayarme en cualquier momento , pero con Len violandome a cada rato no habia tenido tiempo para hacerlo.. Que extraño , esta no es la habitacion de Len y estoy muy segura que el no me habria dejado ir a otro lugar , me pregunto si aun seguira molesto._

_De seguro que sí , es mas , quizas me ha llevado a esta habitacion despues que me desmaye y usando sus influencias para que el director no me haga nada, eso quiere decir que planea darme de alma y me ha llevado a la habitacion mas lejana; ademas , en este mismo momento me acabo de dar cuenta que llevo otra ropa , no es mia , no se si es de Len puesto que nunca le habia visto esta delicada y fina camisa blanca , tenia un aroma nostalgico , busque mi blusa escolar con la vista y no la encontre ; lo mas posible es que Len me ha llevado hasta aqui solo para violarme hasta no mas poder , se quiere vengar por soltarme de su agarre , lo sé pero , no podia seguir soportando que su mano toque a la mia , las mismas manos con las que mato a Akaito._

_Me pregunto que me hara , ¿Con cuanta rudeza? , ultimamente he tenido varios problemas para sentarme puesto que el dolor provenia ¿Y ahora que me pasara? ¿No podre volver a sentarme en un año? ¿Tanto va a doler? ; pues comparando las veces anteriores cuando me tocaba con sus dedos y hasta la de hoy... hay una gran diferencia en dolor , y eso que el dijo que... planeaba que yo quedara embarazada , no puede ser ; no puedo permitirlo , no aun no , soy muy joven , y lo peor es que no siento nada hacia el , mientras mas pienso en ello mas me aterro , ...tengo miedo , miedo de que si tengo un hijo , el tendra una gran vida sufrida._

_Al igual que la mia , mis padres no se amaban , solo estaban porque ya tenian hijos , no se podia hacer nada al respecto dado que no eran de pensamiento abierto y no creian en el divorcio , pero yo se que si intento divorciarme de Len y llevarme a mi hijo(a) de seguro me va a amenazar con llevarselo(a) si es que no vuelvo a su lado ; el es un asesino asi que ya no hay cosa que no se atreva a hacer , y eso esta dentro del circulo de la probabilidades; entonces me di cuenta que estando en esa cama considerablemente grande, iba a ser obligada a quedar en cinta , no quiero eso , por favor que no ocurra ; Len ten piedad..._

_Unas lagrimas incontenibles salieron de mi rostro me sente y me puse en posicion fetal en la cama , pensando como mi vida podia ser arruinada por este tipo de tragedias , ¿Que mas podia pasarme? ¿Y si el bebe nacia con alguna enfermedad? ; teina miedo de todo , si Len me hacia algo... estoy segura que me quitaria la vida , como ya dije en el anterior capi ya no tengo porque vivir , si ya me di cuenta que con un pasado con el mio no puedo ser usada de ejemplo para las que ansian ser idols ,tampoco tengo novio o alguien para poder salir de esta , que es lo mejor ya que si hubiese tenido novio estoy segura de que Len le hubiese asesinado._

_Solo estaba viva para hacerle entender a Len una cosa , y solo una cosa que al parecer le cuesta demasiado: Me es imposible amarle . Ya intente de todo , no puedo , no puedo amar esa personalidad tan inhumana , siempre me hace daño cada vez que soy honesta , ¿pero esto es lo que yo buscaba , verdad? , yo queria enamorarlo , por alguna razon , queria vengarme de cuando lo encontre besando a Neru , ya lo se , estupido ¿no? , pero bueno ¿que se me iba a hacer? ,y ahora que yo provoque esto , o mas bien el enamoramiento de Len ; solo eso , pues no es mi maldita culpa que el hijo de put* de Len haya matado a Akaito despues de que yo me fui a clases._

_Pero eso es lo que es Len , un maldito malparido , oh lo siento , olvide que algunas son menores aqui y leen mis groserias , es un maldito mal parido , ¿mejor? ; lo odio , odio porque me hace sufrir esto , y ahora odio porque le dara los mismos traumas emocionales que yo tuve de pequeña , unos padres que no se amaban y paraban peleando todo el dia , pero quizas sus traumas se vuelvan peor que los mios , yo no quiero eso para mi bebe , mi bebe debe tener un futuro feliz , ademas que nunca habia pensando en tener hijos puesto que no creia en el amor , por el gran ejemplo que mis padres me daban._

_Dado que ustedes ya me conocen a mi completamente dejare de hablar estupideces , disculpen mi vocabulario , pero es dificil estar llena de miedo y rabia , miedo porque voy a sentir un gran dolor cuando Len me viole indefinidas veces hasta no poder mas , hubo una vez que hizo que me desmayara , es al siguiente dia de que me violo , yo simplemente lo ignore , intentando hacer como que no existiese y hablando con chicos , como si nunca fuera a perdonarle lo que me hizo , ese mismo dia el me explico las reglas mientras entraba y salia dentro de mi freneticamente , y yo llorando debajo de el boca abajo , mirando el vacio con lagrimas en mis ojos , mientras le rogaba piedad._

_Luego , no podia dejar de llorar , pensando en la rabia que sentire si estoy embarazada , podria soportar la idea de estar embarazada de alguien que no amo pero ,¡Pero si mi niño(a) sufre cuando estemos peleando jamas se lo perdonare! ; si salgo en cinta , despues de la tremenda violada que me va a dar no se que hare... , creo que Len esta en el baño , pero no me importa no me hare la dormida ni nada por el estilo , voy a ser valiente hasta el final , a pesar de que me muero de miedo , y de alguna forma , me siento algo , o mejor dicho , muy aturdida._

_Todo se mueve con una ligera lentitud , nunca me habia dado cuenta de como la tierra daba vueltas tan rapido...¡esperen! se detuvo...¡Ah! , ya volvio... bueno mientras que la tierra gire y gire en su eje todo estara normal , si se detiene tendre que darle de cuerda tres veces para que vuelva a girar...y... ¡¿Que me pasa?! ; me siento algo asi como drogada , ¿drogas? ¿Como no lo pense antes? ¡Eso es! , de seguro Len me va a torturar tanto que me va a hacer gritar muy fuerte , la droga seria para despistarme y que el tenga mas facilidad para taparme la boca , asi nadie vendra en mi ayuda y me obligara a que su semilla se quede en mi._

_No creo que esta supuesta droga en realidad sea medicina para hacerme sentir mejor , ya no me siento debil , pero seguro eso es por mi y nadie mas , Len ya no es el mismo de antes pero aun asi me pregunto cual fue la reaccion que tuvo cuando me desmaye , ¿se preocupo o prefirio dejarme ahi tirada? , solamente es pura curiosidad , para ver si algo se puede rescatar de su ser ; lo dudo mucho , y bueno , pensaba todo eso mientras me cubria la cara con mis rodillas, apenas senti como una puerta se abria mire despavorida en esa direccion , no podia distinguir muy bien , solo que era una sombra varonil._

_Aquella sombra varonil se acercaba mas y mas a mi , me asuste , rapidamente retrocedi todo lo que pude pero choque con el espaldar de la cama , mis lagrimas estaban sin secar asi que Len podia ver de seguro que habia estado llorando , no pude ver bien la expresion que puso pero estoy segura que fue una descarada y llena de deseo ; aquella sombra varonil se acerco a mi , se sento al borde de la cama , parece que quizo acariciarme la mejilla o algo asi , mi unica reaccion fue encoger el cuerpo enseguida , tenia mucho miedo de lo que iba a hacerme , esto iba a ser doloroso pero debia ser fuerte , aquella sombra al parecer no le agrado mi gesto y se abalanzo sobre mi..._

-"¡B..Basta.. ten piedad.. no me hagas nada!"-pedia la aguamarina forcejeando contra la sombra que no le hacia fuerza alguna pero por el peso le vencia

-"Calma , todo estara bien"-le dijo una voz, nostalgica , y cariñosa con ella , el dueño de la sombra varonil trataba de tranquilizar a la aguamarina cosa que no daba resultado , el se preguntaba que es lo que habia pasado para que esta reaccionara de manera tan temerosa

-"¡No.. sueltame...!"-pedia ella a gritos , estaba muy asustada asi que comenzo a patear como siempre hacia , esta vez el dueño de la sombra varonil decidio que tendria que usar un poco la fuerza para poder retener a la aguamarina , este tomo de las muñecas a la aguamarina y casualmente de la misma forma que lo hacia Len pero no del todo , ya que este no presionaba las muñecas de ella violentamente -"No.. por favor... aprendere la leccion..."-le dijo ella mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos , sus ojos esmeraldas , tan brillantes y hermosos para el dueño de la sombra varonil , Miku cerro los ojos , preparandose para el dolor que ella esperaba , dejando de resistirse

-El dueño de la sombra varonil no era nada mas ni nada menos que Mikuo , no podia dejar de apreciar la belleza de su hermana , y de que bien se veia usando su camisa , cosa que el le puso pues al parecer la blusa de ella se ensucio al caer al piso , el aguamarino no queria que su hermana vistiese con una blusa sucia , claro que no, a el le gustaba pensar que su hermana debia ser como una princesa , pero... cuando el le quito la blusa obviamente se sonrojo y no pudo evitar de imaginarse con ella en situacion adultas , pero mirando mejor noto varias marcas , mordidas hechas violentamente , ¿Que vida le habia tocado a su dulce hermana? ; Mikuo no sabia , pero la reaccion que su hermana tuvo le bastaba para decir que cuando le hicieron aquellas marcas fue en contra de su voluntad.

-Mikuo se quedo muy triste , viendo como su hermana lloraba , con los ojos cerrados como si no quisiera ver a la persona que le iba a hacer algo , ¿Acaso ese chico rubio tiene algo que ver? , pensaba el aguamarino , pero no podia deducir bien viendo que su hermana lloraba desconsoladamente sin parar , el terror se notaba en su expresion , y ademas de seguro el medicamento que tuvo que darle por inyeccion a la aguamarina para que se reanimara mas rapido hacia que todo lo vea confuso y difuso ; Mikuo estaba sobre ella , en una posicion muy comprometedora , la tentacion de juntar sus labios con los de su hermana era exquisita , pero decidio no hacerlo , lo mejor era no asustarla , estar al lado de ella para que logre calmarse , entonces el aguamarino dejo de sujetar las muñecas de ella y prefiero entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano de Miku.

-"Nee-chan... ¿es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?"-pregunto el aguamarino sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza en su voz , su hermana abrio lentamente los ojos para luego ver a la sombra varonil que ahora tenia mas cerca y podia diferenciar

-"M...¿Mikuo...?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy sorprendida sin poder creerlo , parpadeo los ojos varias veces y casualmente funciono aunque esto a nadie le funciona , su vista se volvio mas clara -"M..¿¡Mikuo eres tu..!?"-exclamo la aguamarina sin palabras

-"¿Sorpresa?"-dijo el con una dulce sonrisa a su hermana , cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara bastante ; y ademas que aun entrelazabas sus dedos con los de Miku , eso hacia que su rostro se vuelva un tomate ardiendo -"Nee-chan... ¿puedo preguntarte algo..?"-dijo el en un casi susurro y con un tono serio , la aguamarina asintio con la cabeza pero al momento de hacerlo quedo muy cerca de los labios de el aguamarino , los dos se sonrojaron y la aguamarina enseguida retiro su cabeza la posicion anterior -"Tu... ¿estas saliendo con alguien..?"-le pregunto el seriamente sin quitarle la mirada , estaba decidido si o si a averiguar que es lo que le habia sucedido a su dulce hermana , estaba muy enojado consigo mismo puesto que si la hubiera acompañado por estos años quizas lo que el pensaba no hubiera sucedido , aun asi el aguamarino decidio preguntarle para aclarar dudas , aunque si su hermana decia que si... sentiria una gran tristeza pero tanto como si le decia que no.

-"N..no...¿porque?"-respondio la aguamarina para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo , algo que puede perjudicar a Len -"E..espera ... eto.. yo.. no tengo.. pero.. amm.."-no podia pensar con claridad ella , puesto que el aguamarino no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos esperando honestidad

-"Ya veo... asi que no tienes"-murmuro el aguamarino pensando un poco las cosas , Miku se quedo viendole , admirando como su hermana se habia convertido en un hombre bien formado , obviamente el tenia la misma edad que ella , por algo eran gemelos ¿no? , la aguamarina inconscientemente dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como el y su hermano jugaban , pero su sonrisa fue borrada porque recordo cuando Mikuo una noche huyo de casa y la dejo.

-"S..si me disculpas tengo que irme"-le decia ella intentando que el se levantara , pero este dirigio su mirada hacia ella dejando de perderse en sus pensamientos , Miku fruncio, el ceño al parecer los unicos recuerdos que en ese momento se le venian a la mente era cuando la abandono.

_¡Oh genial esto no puede estar mejor! , ahora ha venido mi muy tonto hermano al que ya me he repetido mil veces mentalmente que ya no es mi hermano , asi es , obviamente me refiero a Mikuo , aquel bastardo que me dejo con mis padres cuando yo era muy pequeña , el sabia que yo necesitaba apoyo emocional pero aun asi me dejo con ellos ; y termine asi , quizas esto no hubiera terminado asi , quizas no me hubiera convertido en la Miku sexy y hubiera enamorado a Len , si el estaba ahi dandome consejos y apoyandome , quizas Akaito no hubiera muerto, quizas no seria violada todos los dias , quizas no me viera obligada a tener un bebe con la persona que odio ; ¡Quizas, quizas , quizas, quizas , quizas! ;...quizas todo hubiera sido diferente..._

-"Mikuo.. ya quiero irme... dejame..."-pedia la aguamarina , intentando empujar al aguamarino -"¡Mikuo!"-le grito ella , furiosa , apesar de que su hermano no habia hecho nada malo ella estaba molesta por nada , todo su mundo giraba alrededor de los recuerdos que tenia en ese momento, puesto que a Miku seguia sin superar que su hermano la abandono... dejandola sola

-"Miku.. tranquila.. ¿Que tienes?"-pregunto el con una cara acusadora , rebuscando informacion o algo asi en su mirar , tratando de sonsacar algo de ella en lo mas profundo y oscuro de su alma , la aguamarina dirigio la mirada hacia otro lado e hizo como si no existiese -"Nee-chan.. ¿Quien te hizo esas mordeduras?"-pregunto el , se notaba a leguas que estaba enfadado con la persona que le habia hecho eso a su muy queridisima hermana , pero ¿Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar?

-"N..no se a que te refieres..."-le dijo la aguamarina haciendose la tonta , no queria recibir ninguna ayuda de su hermano , Mikuo le miro enfadado , le volvio a hacer la pregunta con la mirada cosa que Miku le respondio mirandole directamente tanto como el hacia -"Eso... no te interesa... alguien que me dejo sola en malos tiempos no le deberia importar mi vida"-le dijo la aguamarina determinada y creyendose cada palabra de lo que ella misma decia , el aguamarino se quedo desconcertado por lo que su hermana le decia .

-"¿Cuantas veces... debo decirte que tu me interesas...?"-le pregunto el aguamarino con amargura -"Nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ti..."-dijo Mikuo , la aguamarina trato de procesar lo que el le decia , pero nego con la cabeza como quien dice que no le creia ninguna palabra

-"T..Tu me dejastes sola... fuistes egoista y preferistes salvar tu felicidad que la mia..."-dijo la aguamarina muy convencida , para luego escucharse a si misma diciendo eso , se quedo un poco sorprendida , puesto que rapidamente se dio cuenta que Mikuo no tenia obligacion de salvaguardar la felicidad de ella , el que quiera ser feliz no es egoista , sino algo humano , ¿Pero aun asi porque ella estaba tan molesta cuando su hermano la dejo? , pues era facil...

_¿Me habia enamorado de mi hermano?_

-Ella nego todos los pensamientos que se le vinieron a la mente sobre eso , Mikuo estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo osea agachada , la aguamarina se dio cuenta que quizas habia sido demasiado dura con el , ella estaba apunto de disculparse con Mikuo hasta que este le dijo algo

-"Yo.. yo te deje... justamente para protegerte..."-le dijo el aguamarino a lo que su hermana simplemente respondio con una mirada incredula -"Lo hice para protegerte ... de mi mismo"-anuncio el sinceramente y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejilla la aguamarina no comprendio del todo las palabras de el -"_Ya no puedo resisitirlo..._"-penso el aguamarino-"Pues... me di cuenta que te amaba..."-susurro el delicadamente para acercarse a los labios rojos de su hermana , Miku comprendio el mensaje totalmente ... cuando sintio como su hermano posaba sus labios sobre los suyos

-Un beso tan tierno y tan dulce , codiciado por ambos , por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la aguamarina la besaban con ternura , ya no tan frivolamente como lo hacia Len , por fin ella , podia gozar de un beso , y mas si era de la persona que ella amaba; Mikuo estaba disfrutandolo al maximo , un beso , el cual habia sido ansiado por toda su vida , no podia contenerse , ya varias veces el trataba de olvidar a su hermana con otras mujeres pero no podia , ella era unica para el , tan hermosa , tan inigualable , tan graciosa , tan divertida , tan Miku ; el aguamarino no desperdicio ningun segundo que le quedaba de aire , Miku le rodeo los brazos con su cuello para intensificar el beso , como este lo hizo rodeandole de la cintura , asi e beso pudo durar unos segundos mas...

-Luego cuando se quedaron sin aire , Miku se separo de el por unos segundos para poder respirar , abrio un poco la boca , pero este traviesamente metio la lengua , la aguamarina se sorprendio pero le siguio el juego muy animada , la lengua del aguamarino era cariñosa , tratando de recompensar todo el vacio de estos años , a Miku le gustaba que el fuera lento primero , dado que aun recordaba las cosas que Len le hacia y preferia ir con calma antes de volverse mas experimentados en eso , la lengua de Mikuo iba acelerando , la aguamarina le siguio todos los pasos a la perfeccion , antes solo se tocaban lentamente y ahora es como si ya fueran hermanos... o bueno eso eran ; Mikuo jugaba apasionadamente con la lengua de la aguamarina de ella , de un modo sutil pero excitante , la lengua habla mucho por uno , y en ese momento se podia mostrar que Mikuo sabia hablar muy bien.

-"Ni-san..."-susurro la aguamarina para luego ser besada por el aguamarino , la amaba , la deseaba , y en besos no era a lo unico hasta donde iban a llegar

-La aguamarina comenzo a jadear por los movimientos intrepidos de su la habilidosa lengua de su hermano ; la calida lengua de su hermana de Mikuo , para el era perfecta , era domable y amorosa , era todo lo que el podia pedir , aunque intentase detenerse el tenia que llegar mas lejos, sus mejillas de los dos se habian tornado un rojo carmesi , que indicaba obviamente lo que habian estado haciendo , con el cabello un poco despeinado , Mikuo acariciaba la cabeza de la aguamarina , mientras que la otra mano que estaba en la cintura bajaba un poco , poniendola atras de la entrepierna , y subiendo de nuevo , acariciando esa zona cerca de la entrepierna y cerca de su muslo de la aguamarina , cosa que le saco uno que otro gemido...

-"Ah.. ni-san.. ah..."-gemia la aguamarina mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva cai por su boca por la danza de lenguas que habia provocando una combinacion de salivas.

-"Nee-chan.. te amo..."-le susurro el al oido para luego morderlo mansamente , luego comenzo a lamerlo, y despues chuparlo , eso provocaba que la aguamarina se estremeciera ,estaba sintiendo placer ya en mucho tiempo despues de tanto dolor , no se podia negar que la aguamarina estaba un poco asustada pero si era con Mikuo no pasaba nada malo y confiaba plenamente en el.

-El aguamarino paso sus manos de la cabeza y el muslo de ella a retirar las sabanas que los dividian , ahora si estaban contacto completo entre ellos , lo unico que los separaba eran las ropas , Miku sintio como el miembro de su hermano rozo la entrepierna , dio un leve gemido , y Mikuo sonrio de satisfaccion puesto que eso fue por casualidad pero habia hecho que la aguamarina se excitara aun mas , la aguamarina se limito a quedarse callada , avergonzada y excitada

-Luego Mikuo ,coloco sus dos manos cerca del cuello de ella , y comenzo a desabotonar suavemente la camisa de el que traia puesta Miku, la aguamarina se puso un poco nerviosa ya que el veria las marcas que dejo Len como hizo antes cuando le cambio la ropa, Mikuo noto eso y le dio un suave beso en los labios dandole confianza, lo cual funciono a la perfeccion , la aguamarina gimio un poco mas fuerte cuando el aguamarino comenzo a lamer su cuello a la vez que seguia desabotonando la camisa de el , besaba blandamente donde Len habia dejado las marcas con herida, eso lograba que conmoviera un poco ella pero no podia porque los gemidos salian de su boca cuando el empezo a lamer y masajear el pecho , ya que rapidamente le habia desabrochado el sosten a Miku sin que esta se percatase.

-"Ah.. Mikuo... mas... "-gemia ella por mas , cosa que le gusto a Mikuo , y no dudo ni un segundo en comenzar a lamer el pecho de ella , tan suave , tan acolchonadito , le parecia increible como su pequeño pecho se habia transformado en eso , claro que sin ser exagerados , ya que el pecho de Miku , no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño.

-"Miku.. quiero seguir..."-le dijo el aguamarino refiriendose a bajar a mas extremidades de su cuerpo , la aguamarina complacida le dio el honor a Mikuo asintiendole con la cabeza, el sonrio con gusto , y le quito la falda que ella llevaba puesta, dejandole solo en bragas , que fueron arrebatadas delicadamente inmediatamente.

-El habia quedado frente a frente con la intimidad de su hermana , no podia resistirse , lo primero que hizo fue acariciar con sus dedos aquella intimidad delicada de ella que ultimamente habia sido maltratada , no pudiendo aguantar mas las ganas , acerco su boca al sexo humedo de Miku , y comenzo a lamerlo , la aguamarina no pudo contenerse , al primer contacto con el dio un gran gemido de placer , ya habia un buen tiempo que no sentia placer , estaba disfrutandolo , y Mikuo disfrutaba sus gemidos , la forma de como decian el nombre de el , le daba exquisitez , adoraba cada gemido soltado por su hermana , se comenzo a ruborizar el mas de lo que ya estaba pero fue muy bueno disimulando eso , entonces probo que sucedia si metia sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su lengua entraba , al hacer esto Miku gimio aun mas fuerte.

-"¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! ¡Mikuo...!"-decia ella tratando de contener los gemidos puesto que quizas alguien venga a quejarse por los sonidos "extraños" provenientes de la habitacion que antes yacia vacia; Mikuo no dejo de lamer los pliegues de su hermana , y por consecuencia se corrio en la boca de el , a Mikuo le gusto eso y trago todo lo posible mientras un poco escapaba de su boca -"¡Nisan...!-gimio ella apretando las sabanas con fuerza en un puño.

-"Nee-chan..."-llego el hasta ponerse cara a cara con su hermana y besarla apasionadamente-"Miku.. se mia..."-le dijo el pidiendondole permiso mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla ocasionando que la aguamarina se ruborizada

-"S..Sé delicado"-le dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada , le dio un suave beso en los labios , con mucha ternura se miraron a los ojos , y volvieron a darse otro dulce beso

-"Te amo y no sabes cuanto..."-le dijo el aguamarino , este rapidamente se quito la camisa y se bajo el cierre , no soportando mas la idea de no estar dentro de su hermana la cargo facilmente con sus dos brazos , y la coloco en el regazo de el , montandolo

-Los dos tenian acceso a sus caras asi que podian besarse tanto cuanto querian a la vez que las embestidas avanzaban , Miku gemia mas y mas alto , con varios tonos en agudo , se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando , y el aguamarino lo disfrutaba tanto como ella , soltaba varios gruñidos en el oido de su hermana que provocaba que gimiera mas alto y la excitacion aumentara , los pulsos de ellos facilmente se habian acelerado , y estaban sudando por el sexo que estaban teniendo , se formo unas pequeñas gotitas de agua abajo de los ojos de Miku , pero de placer , lo estaba gozando mucho , ya hacia que extrañaba la sensacion , pero lo que mas le gustab era tener a la persona que amaba dentro suyo.

-Mikuo estaba muy feliz y contento , una sonrisa picara escapaba de el para luego besar a la aguamarina apasionadamente, ella gemia mas y mas , el ambiente se habia vuelto uno romantico , muy romantico ; y amoroso ; por fin estaban con las personas que amaban , que habian amado por toda su vida ; el aguamarino por fin cumplio su mas grande meta, confesarse su hermana , y lo mejor es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos , le encantaba la sensacion de estar dentro de ella , volviendose uno con el cuerpo de su ser amado ,y estar tan cerca de Miku como nunca antes lo habia estado

-Entonces , Mikuo movia mas y mas la caderas , Miku no podia seguirle el paso era muy veloz para ella , se volvieron a besar , Miku estaba ya al limite , apreto sus uñas en la espalda del aguamarino , como quien quiere dejar un recuerdo de que estuvo alli ; en cambio el aguamarino no podia dejar de abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana y mover aun mas rapido la cintura , y entonces unas estocadas mas y listo , ellos dos llegaron juntos al climax ; como Mikuo no llevaba proteccion se corrio dentro de ella , era la primera vez que habia llegado tan lejos con alguien , e igual era para Miku.

-"¡N...Ni-san... me gustas...!"-solto la aguamarina un gemido a mas no poder en medio del orgasmo confesandose por primera vez y correspondiendo los sentimientos de su hermano , este le beso calidamente en los labios , presionandolos contra los de ella mientras se corria dentro de esta

-"M..¡Miku...!"-gruño Mikuo al oido de ella , un momento tan magico y especial , que habian compartido los dos , amantes , el aguamarino termino de derramar su semilla dentro de ella y salio con cuidado -"Te amo..."

-La aguamarina cayo rendida a la cama , con la respiracion jadeante , tambien estaba asi Mikuo , se hizo un espacio al lado de ella , y entrelazando ...sus manos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

En algun otro lugar...

-"_Quiero saber si Miku esta bien , me pregunto donde estara , espero que Miku ya se encuentre mejor ¿que fue lo que le paso? ¿porque se desmayo de pronto? y lo peor de todo esto es que ese extraño se llevo a Miku , tengo tantas cosas que decirle a ella , lo primero es que debo pedirle perdon.. y lo segundo que hare sera entregarme a la policia , espero que Miku logre perdonarme pero es que... la amo tanto... es tan bella , no se compara a nadie mas , su sonrisa te reanima el dia en segundos , pero aun asi... no debi hacerles esas cosas... Bueno primero me concentrare en encontrarla_"-pensaba un rubio , caminando por el campus de la preparatoria , pero de repente escucho unos ruidos extraños, el con un oido envidiable siguio el sonido a la perfeccion ya que por alguna razon esa voz le sonaba a Miku.

-Su oido le condujo a una pared , pero por suerte para el habia una ventana de un tamaño considerable , lo que vio ahi lo dejo perplejo , su cuerpo no reaccionaba , vio a Miku , su amada , su lindisima Miku , teniendo relaciones sexuales con aquel extraño que se la habia llevado , Len habia vuelto a ser el mismo chico tierno , pero esta vez volvio a cambiar su mirada intentaba volverse sombria pero el recordaba la cara de dolor de la aguamarina que ponia Miku cuando la obligaba a hacerlo con el , una batalla entre dos personalidades , la psicopata vs la verdadera.

-**"****_Obligala a ser tuya_"****  
**

-"¡No!"-le respondio el rubio a aquella voz o pensamientos que aparecian en su mente -"Ella merece ser feliz"

-**"_¿Y tu no lo mereces? ; deberiamos matar a aquel que se atrevio a tocarla_"**

**-**"B...¡Basta! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"-gritaba el rubio pero nadie se percataba de la pelea consigo mismo que tenia , se dirigio contra la pared donde al otro lado estaban Miku y Mikuo , y comenzo a golpearse contra la pared la cabeza , provocandose un rasguño

-**"_Enseñale que sucede por desobedecerte_"**

-Y lo ultimo que necesitaba era oir la confesion de la aguamarina cuando llegaba al climax -"¿Con que Mikuo eh...?"-murmuro el rubio para si mismo mientras que su mirada se volvia aun mas oscura y opaca -"Te enseñare a no tocar a mi ratoncita... Mikuo..."-dijo el para luego salir de ahi-"_Y tambien tendre que castigar a Miku por desobediente ; ¡Estoy tan contento de que pueda violarte , ratoncita"_-penso el con una gran sonrisa psicopata en su rostro

**-"_Ella es solo mia..._"**

* * *

**Y ahora que pasara muajajaj *O*?**

**k tramara Len , muajajaj ? :D**

**Advertencias : posiblemente el proximo capitulo sea el final , una autora desquiciada por ver Higurashi y un final muy triste nwn**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


	8. ¿Final feliz?

**hiii mina , si no lloran no habra nada que no les haga llorar XD**

**hasta yo llore e,e**

**bueno...**

**he aqui mi obra de arte**

**Pdt: al final pongo una cancion de Len en modo recuerdo**

* * *

_¡Hello! ¡Estoy muy contenta! ; creo que por fin Dios me ha pagado bien , ya ha pasado un mes desde que me acoste con Mikuo , y no he dejado de hacerlo ; al parecer Len ya entendio que no le amo , ya que aunque vivamos en la misma habitacion ya no me obliga a hacer cosas que me disgustan , asi que estoy muy feliz , pero aun asi es extraño , cuando lo miro a los ojos es como si esperara algo ¿Que tramara? no , de seguro no es nada , solo mi imaginacion , bueno , tambien he vuelto a ser la alegre y contenta Miku en clases , ya me hablo con Luka y Rin , tambien con uno que otro chico incluyendo a mi sensei , claro que ya no soy como antes , y ademas que Mikuo es tiernamente celoso , bueno , mientras no sea como Len._

_Despues de ese dia de gran pasion , no hemos dejado de amarnos , nos somos fieles , el es muy importante para mi como yo lo soy para el , me divierte estar con Mikuo , la vida se vuelve mas divertida , mas calida , mas alegre ; ¡Ah! ¡Es que estoy enamorada! ¡Siempre lo estuve! ¡Estoy realmente feliz por poder compartir estos sentimientos con ustedes! ; y si se lo preguntan la respuesta es sí , Mikuo tiene un gran hambre sexual por mi , asi que todos los dias me dirijo a su habitacion , y lo hacemos sin parar , es muy lindo y kawaii , pero tambien puede ser muy picaro y sensual._

_Hasta ahora sigo durmiendo en la misma cama que Len , pero ya no me tiene vigilada todo el dia ...creo ;espero que complete su recuperacion de personalidad , aun asi , cuando estamos durmiendo , el me abraza posesivamente , es raro , en serio parece que trama un plan pero soy yo que ya me volvi paranoica , quizas se arrepintio de las cosas que me hizo cuando me desmaye ; estoy totalmente segura de que el no sabe nada de lo de Mikuo y yo , porque si el supiese algo al respecto de seguro el...-"Si te acuestas con alguien que no soy, yo lo matare.."-recorde vagamente , aquellas terribles palabras que salieron de la boca de Len._

_Cuando estoy en clases no puedo demostrar mucho el amor que le tengo a Mikuo , solo para que Len no sospeche , pero siempre despues me escabullo , y nos vamos a la habitacion de el , me pongo a hablar de cualquier cosa con mi hermano , y... l..luego tenemos sexo y eso.. ¡Es que da verguenza contarles!; pero tengo que hacerlo porque no las puedo dejar a medias en mi fic. Mi hermano es siempre cariñoso y bueno conmigo , nos amamos mucho ,y .. es muy bueno en la cama , debo admitirlo , supero todas mis espectativas; ojala algun dia pudiesemos ir por los pasillos de la preparatoria tomados de la mano sin miedo a que Len nos vea ,como ven , aun sigo teniendole mucho temor._

_No quiero que otra persona inocente muera por mi , asi que no dejare que por ningun motivo Len se entere sobre lo de Mikuo y yo , no hasta ahora , quizas mas adelante cuando el pueda enfrentar la situacion sin volverse un lunatico o psicopata ; espero que ese dia llegue pronto , pues me encanta la idea de que Len nos de su bendicion a mi y a mi hermano ; que por cierto , siempre insiste en alguna noche matarlo o algo asi , pero eso me pone demasiado triste de solo pensarlo , asi que siempre con unas lagrimas en los ojos le digo que no lo haga , que ya en un futuro cercano todo se arreglara._

_Pero a pesar de todas las cosas que me dice Mikuo sobre asesinarlo porque , el realmente esta enfadado con el , solo que yo le suplico que no arme un pleito con Len , si lo hace.. yo no sabria que hacer , no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado , eso me pone muy melancolica y provoca que salgan unas lagrimas de mis ojos , cuando recuerdo las cosas que Len me hacia ; para mi suerte siempre tendre a mi hermano conmigo , para que me apoye , es tan lindo , lo amo demasiado , el no soporta verme llorar , cada vez que lo hago me besa hasta que las lagrimas se sequen , y muchas veces hemos llegado a mas que un beso._

_El año ya va acabando , si lo piensan bien , este año es el mas sufrido , primero por las pruebas y segundo por la vida personal , que bueno que Mikuo me ayudara a afrontar todo esto , y eliminare los malos recuerdos de mi mente para siempre , porque ahora soy feliz con mi hermano, a pesar de que tengamos nuestro amor a escondidas... de tan solo tenerlo cerca soy feliz , y el igual es muy feliz conmigo , siempre nos habiamos amado pero fuimos muy cobardes para decirnoslos a nosotros , y tambien que no lo aceptabamos ; sin embargo , en toda la oscuridad siempre habra un rastro de luz , y esa luz es Mikuo._

_Odio un poco mentirle a Len , sobre que tengo que estudiar con Luka y Rin , y nunca ha sido cierto , el asiente la cabeza , y vigila hasta el ultimo paso que doy para luego salir de su alcance de vista , me alegra un poco que ya no es violento , quizas ese Len aterrador que vi ya no existe , quizas ya volvio el dulce y tierno que fue mi primer amor , obviamente amo a Mikuo , pero me agrada el dulce y tierno , es algo muy kawaii , siempre se ponia nervioso por cualquier cosa , a veces era muy torpe , y casi siempre se sonrojaba cuando yo lo saludaba , pero bueno , asi no es Len actualmente , solo quiero decir que esta mas tranquilo que cuando era un yandere , espero que siga asi._

_Me acuerdo muy bien , como empezo mi vida , siempre con problemas con mis padres , que uno tenia amante y el otro no , cosas realmente estupidas , Mikuo siempre estuvo viendo por mi , cuando dijo que no me metiera en las cosas de ellos fue simplemente para protegerme de no enredarme mas en la situacion , pueda ser que no lo entiendan ahora , pero lo haran , estoy agradecida con todos , por haber sido buenos conmigo , e incluso con Len , ya que me enseño que la clase de vida que estaba llevando no me llevaria a ningun lado , mi vida estaba mal , pero ya se soluciono , ahora solo me espera la felicidad y prosperidad._

* * *

_"Este año si que pasa rapido", me puse yo a pensar mientras miraba por la ventana distraidamente , sabia que Len me estaba vigilando asi que no quise voltear a corresponderle la mirada , preferia mirar el cielo y hacer como si nada , y luego senti otra mirada dulce sobre mi , muy tierna , me dirgi a ella , y encontre a Mikuo , hipnotizado conmigo , enseguida me sonroje , ya que el esta a unos pocos asientos que el mio asi que la mirada era mas penetrante , justo el sensei Kiyoteru nos decia que habra una fiesta y ceremonia , por este año , ya que va a terminar muy pronto._

_Los dias pasaban sin que alguien los detuviera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrabamos a todos apurados por ¿Que ropa deberiamos usar? ¿Estos aretes me quedan bien? ¿He subido de peso? ; y cosas por el estilo , es un poco gracioso ver las reacciones de las adolescentes sobre si mismas , pero realmente todas escogieron vestidos hermosos para la ceremonia , yo estuve ahi cuando los compraron porque yo compre del mismo sitio donde ellas , ya que la tienda era muy conocida por sus excelentes vestidos y la buena calidad de la tela , si se preguntan que tipo de vestido me compre , fue uno blanco con dos tiritas y puntitos negros._

_Sabia que tenia que lucir sexy para Mikuo, asi que por eso el vestido era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , ya terminadas las compras de ese mismo dia , me fui a mi habitacion , donde por suerte no se encontraba Len ya que queria cambiarme y hacer cosas asi , y entonces me comenze a sentir un poco mareada y nauseabunda , me pregunto que era , me mire al espejo , no estaba anemica ya que no estaba nada palida , pero aun asi seguian los mareos y de momento a otro me fui al baño a vomitar ,estaba asustada , no sabia que era lo que me pasaba asi que no dude en dirigirme a otro lugar donde pueda recibir ayuda._

_Rapidamente , me fui a la habitacion de Mikuo , esperando que el tuviera una pastilla o un antibiotico que me haga sentir mucho mejor , el me miro con cara confundida cuando le toque la puerta freneticamente , creo que exagere un poco e hice demasiada bulla , claro que me dejo pasar , me sirvio un vaso con agua , yo tome un sorbo mientras sostenia el vaso sentada en la cama de el , Mikuo estaba al lado mio , me sentia tan segura cuando estaba con el , el movimiento de mariposas en mi estomago era casi indescriptible , momento , ¿mariposas? ; exacto , en ese mismo instante me fui a correr al baño para vomitar._

_Note que Mikuo estaba muy preocupado ¿y quien no? , asi que le di una sonrisa forzada que duro pocos segundos , ya que volvi a vomitar , era raro , que yo sepa no soy bulimica o algo por el estilo , me lave con agua y jabon , y volvi a mi posicion anterior , esta vez Mikuo me rodeo con su brazo , era muy calentito, tan reconfortable y acogedor ; me gustaba esa sensacion asi que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho , el se sonrojo un poco con el gesto , y yo le sonrei dulcemente , eso hizo que se ruborizara mas , justo cuando el me tomo del menton e iba a darme un lindo beso , volvi a sentirme mareada , lo que ocasiono que mi cabeza cayera hacia atras._

_Reaccione un poco cuando el me sujeto , no sabia lo que me ocurria , todo era muy extraño , le dije que todo estaba bien , el adelgazo los labios como simbolo de incredubilidad ,y me robo un beso , dejandome muy sonrojada , era increible como el podia generar que me ponga roja en un instante , parecia que me habia quemado la cara , ademas que mi corazón latió muy fuerte al momento en que el junto sus labios contra los mios , una muy dulce sensacion , que nunca me dejara de gustar ; lo mire a los ojos y le sonrei dulcemente , el hizo lo mismo y volvio a besarme._

_Estuvimos besandonos un buen rato , hasta que otra cosa nueva aparecio , tenia muchas ganas de comer puerro , asi que deje de besarlo y me dirigi a la nevera , lo bueno es que Mikuo tiene kilos y kilos de puerro , y en un santiamen me los habia comido todos , el se quedo muy sorprendido por mi gran apetito y solto una risa agraciada , yo infle los cachetes muy avergonzada mientras seguia devorando el ultimo puerro ; Mikuo estaba carcajeandose hasta que su cara se ilumino por un momento , lo mire con curiosidad y me acerque a el , me dijo que le esperara que ya iba a volver en un rato , pero parecia muy exaltado , y contento , quizas se habra acordado de algo bueno._

_Obedeci lo que Mikuo me dijo , asi que me quede en su habitacion, sentada en la cama viendo television que el tenia de 51 pulgadas ; luego vi como el todo ajetreado y agotado abrio la puerta de golpe , cosa que hizo que me asustara pero luego viendo que era el me tranquilice , el me miro con ternura , me pregunte cual era el motivo de su comportamiento tan extraño , el se acerco a mi , me dio un dulce beso , como el primero que el me dio ,y se quedo mirandome fijamente ; me entrego un paquetito cubierto por una bolsa blanca lo cual me dio mucha curiosidad , no sabia que era asi que gustosa , pensando que era un regalo , con los ojos cerrados , lo abri con las manos..._

-"Prueba de embarazo..."-leyo la aguamarina como si nada , para luego procesar el nombre del paquetito y quedarse como una estatua -"¡Prueba de embarazo!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida pero de algun modo feliz

-"E..eto.. yo no se usar esas cosas... asi que ve tu al baño y averigualo..."-murmuro el aguamarino mirando hacia otro lado muy sonrojado , luego se volteo hacia ella y le dijo-"Mentira , si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en decirme"-le dijo este sacandole la lengua y guiñandole un ojo

-"¡Claro! "-exclamo la aguamarina muy alegre con su hermano , este le miro tiernamente y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas , tan calido y blando era el abrazo , por la felicidad que posiblemente la semilla de Mikuo habia dado frutos en la aguamarina , y asi generando un precioso bebe

_¡¿Como no se me ocurrio!? , tenia todos los sintomas principales , osea , antojo , mareos , y ganas de vomitar cosa que si paso , mis nervios estaban al limite , sabia que con Mikuo podia estar mas confiada , ya queria saber los resultados , mientras esperabamos , yo me eche en la cama y el junto a mi , mirandonos a los ojos , ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada por nada , nos amabamos , solo eso importaba , y la posibilidad de que un niño(a) de Mikuo crezca en mi vientre , me hacia muy feliz.. realmente feliz , como un cuento de hadas sentia que todos mis sueños se hacian realidad , todo lo que uno se imaginaba de pequeña , el principe azul , el hijo(a) , y vivieron felices para siempre , todo eso se estaba haciendo mio._

_Entrelazamos nuestros dedos , aun si los resultados salian negativos , no ibamos a estar decepcionados , puesto que podiamos intentar tener hijos , me habia olvidado que Mikuo no usa proteccion cuando lo hacemos , ya que dice que es innecesario si en algun momento querremos formar una familia , yo aceptaba eso , puesto que tenia toda la razon , yo tambien queria formar una familia con el , era algo espectacular la idea de formar tu propio hogar con la persona que amas , quizas cuando Len me dijo eso de tener bebes y yo se lo negue fue demasiado duro para el , ya que la idea de que la persona de la cual estas enamorada te niegue concebir a alguien es algo triste , bueno eso lo es para mi._

_Nuestros corazones latian a toda marcha , estabamos a punto de ver los resultados , asi comprobariamos de una vez por todas si un niño(a) estaba creciendo dentro mio gracias a Mikuo , nos acercamos al baño , yo le dije que iba a sacar la prueba de embarazo con los ojos cerrados para que la sorpresa sea de los dos , camine lento , cada segundo era precioso , no queria ilusionarme mucho , asi que lo hice lo mas pronto posible , con los ojos cerrados sali del baño con la prueba en mis manos , por alguna razon estos no se abrian , y salian lagrimas de felicidad , ya que de tan solo pensar que yo y Mikuo pudieramos tener un final feliz y tranquilo como la gente normal a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado , eso realmente... me entusiasma..._

-"Miku... abre los ojos..."-le dijo el aguamarino en un casi susurro ,con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro , y esperando la reaccion de su queridisima hermano , a quien amaba tanto

-"P..¡Positivo..!"-exclamo la aguamarina , para luego tirar la prueba por un lado y saltar de alegria a los brazos de su hermano , un momento unico para ellos dos -"¡Mikuo vamos a ser padres!"-le gritaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad, estaba tan alegre ella , sentia que su vida al fin y al cabo tenia un sentido

-"¡Lo se Miku , te amo !"-le decia el aguamarino abrazandola , lo mas que podia , tanto amor reflejado en un gesto , el gozo que rodeaba a los dos era casi indescriptible , era imposible de describir las emociones que estos dos sentian , se dieron un dulce beso , tan largo , tan deseado , por fin el mundo giraba entorno a ellos , ya nada... ya nada podia salir mal

-Un ambiente hermoso los rodeo a los dos , entre abrazos y besos , las palabras no eran necesarias , se bastaban los unos a los otros para ser felices por toda la vida , y el bebe que iban a tener era una bendicion , un milagro , la aguamarina no dejaba de llorar de alegria , mientras que Mikuo no dejaba de imaginarse el nombre que le pondria a su pequeño o pequeña , estuvieron sentados al centro de la cama , intercambiando ideas sobre los nombres , y que van a hacer despues , en la vida , comprar una casa para ellos solos , y convivir con armonia... todo un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces el aguamarino se paro de la nada , Miku lo miro por un segundo confundida , Mikuo queria darle su regalo a Miku en la hora de ceremonia , pero decidio que ese momento era el mas adecuado , saco algo de su cajon , un pequeño y acolchonado estuche negro -"Bueno nee-chan...yo iba a darte este regalo mas tarde..."-dijo el para darle una agradable sonrisa a su hermana -"Pero creo que es mas conveniente dartelo ahora..."-dijo el a lo que Miku se puso en la punta de la cama muy confundida , luego el aguamarino se arrodillo y le dijo -"Miku Hatsune... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-pregunto Mikuo un tanto sonrojado , esperando la reaccion de su hermana

-A Miku se le ilumino la vista en seguida , la felicidad que la invadia era infinita , ella se abalanzo sobre su hermano -"¡Si , si quiero!"-grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos de alegria , el aguamarino se sintio conmovido por el abrazo salto infantil de su hermana, estuvieron abrazados un largo rato , con sola la existencia de ellos mismos eran felices , eso era todo lo que podian pedir , no habia necesidad de nada mas , era un hecho , ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

_Este habia el mejor dia de toda mi vida , al igual que Mikuo, es un buen dia , nunca habia estado tan feliz , me encanta la idea de que ya soy mamá , y mi bebe tiene como padre a una de las mejores personas existentes , este sentimiento es tan ... hermoso ; luego se hizo tarde , teniamos que ir a la ceremonia , yo tenia que ponerme mi vestido , pero antes que nada , Mikuo me volvio a besar, demostrandome todo su cariño , ya que ibamos a huir , nosotros dos , asi ya no tendriamos que decirle a Len la verdad sobre esto pues si se ponia violento no se si es capaz de lastimar a mi bebe , por mas que sea mi primer amor y un gran amigo , no quiero que dañen a mi pequeño hijo o hija, una vez mas el sol brilla hacia mi._

_La idea de escaparnos juntos era excitante , como Romeo and Cinderella , que tierno , asi que yo me fui a mi habitacion , se suponia que debia estar ahi ya desde hace un buen rato , pero obviamente que tenia compartir mi felicidad con Mikuo , por nuestro querido hijo ; solo quiero ser feliz , despues de tanto tiempo , ¿volvere a encontrar la felicidad? , ¡Pero que cosas digo! ¡En este momento soy la mujer mas feliz de la faz de la tierra! no puedo pedir nada mas , alguien que me ame , y alguien con quien poder compartir el amor de Mikuo y tambien el mio , tendre de quien preocuparme y cuidarlo con todo mi cariño posible , no hay nada mas que pueda pedir..._

_Len estaba ahi , echado en la cama , con los ojos abiertos pero mirando hacia otro lado , lo salude cordialmente , como siempre suelo hacer , a pesar de que me hacia esas cosas que no me gustaban , tambien lo saludaba de la misma forma alegre y divertida ; aunque me hagan cosas que me dañen fisicamente tanto como sentimentalmente , siempre sere la misma , y eso no va a cambiar , comenze a peinar mi cabello en dos colitas , estaba muy alegre , esperaba que Len no notase eso , puesto que podria sospechar de todo , un poco de temor aparecio de que pudiera hacerme daño de alguna forma y que dañe tambien al pequeño que llevo dentro mio._

_Pero deje de pensar en todas esas tonterias , me meti al baño ya que en esa habitacion no podria cambiarme tranquila , no se cuando pero comenze a tararear canciones sin miedo a que Len se diese cuenta de que algo me pasaba ¿pero no tengo derecho a celebrar mi regalo de Dios? ; asi que lo hice sin importar de lo que pueda hacer , luego sali del baño , me puse un collar que habia dejado afuera , y me mire enfrente del otro espejo de la mesita de noche que estaba de frente a la cama y al lado de la puerta , me di una mirada a aprobacion , y baje mi mano hasta mi vientre , estaba orgullosa de poder tener a un pequeño ser creciendo... me encanta poder formar una familia con Mikuo._

_La sonrisa seguia intacta en mi rostro , pero enseguida fue borrada , porque Len me habia tomado agarre desde atras en la cintura , lo vi reflejado , me estaba abrazando por detras , yo rapidamente quite mi mano de mi vientre para que no sospeche de nada al respecto , el tenia otra vez esa sonrisa extraña ... me asustaba , ¿que le sucedia? , ¿porque otra vez la sonrisa enferma? , yo me limite a quedarme quieta , me recorrio un miedo que ya hace mucho no sentia, me apreto mas contra el , asi que nuestras pieles se rozaron , el ser esto el abrio los ojos un poco , y su sonrisa se volvio una psicotica , me lanzo contra la cama , yo me asuste mucho , no queria que vuelva a pasarme las cosas que el siempre me hacia._

_Comenze a temblar , recordando la dolorosa sensacion de tener a Len dentro mio , sus salvajes emboscadas , y como el queria convencerse a si mismo de que me amaba ¿pero que le sucedia? ¿acaso no estaba aprendiendo a controlarse? ; cerre mis ojos con fuerza , pero en seguida recorde que no puedo aceptar que me toque asi como asi , debia pelear , llevaba un ser dentro mio que necesitaba proteccion , necesitaba una madre valiente , y en eso debia convertirme , asi que temerosa abri los ojos , Len me miraba con aquellos oscuros ojos azules , tan profundos y complicados... como si dos seres vivieran ahi._

_Entonces , el me sujeto de ambas manos , ya sabia lo que el iba a intentar hacer , empece a patearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero me di cuenta que eso no funcionaba , debia hacer algo que de mayor resultado , el no reaccionaba , se habia vuelto de nuevo aquel aterrador Len con el que tenia solamente pesadillas y malas aventuras , pero ese es el monstruo que yo construi , con celos , tentacion y deseo ; debia de enfrentarlo , si yo no lo hacia no podria detenerle nadie , el junto sus frios labios sobre los mios , no dejandome que me liberara de su agarre , otra vez la triste sensacion de soledad por parte de el , quiero al otro Len , este no me agrada , solo logra asustarme cada vez mas y mas..._

-"N...no.. Len por favor.. no me beses..."-pidio la aguamarina , con una mirada suplicante , sin miedo a ser humillada por completo , ella solo queria proteger a su bebe , ya que cualquier movimiento brusco que Len haga si esta dentro de ella podria provocar un aborto exopontaneo

-"¿Que sucede , ratoncita? ¿Acaso no me extrañastes alli abajo?"-pregunto el mirandole directamente y sujetandola con facilidad , para luego mirarla amenazadoramente -"No te resistas"-le susurro a la aguamarina

-"B..basta.. Len dejame ir.. no quiero..."-decia ella tratando de patearlo mientras unas lagrimas eran liberadas por sus ojos , tanto miedo estaba experimentando la aguamarina en ese momento , algo inhumano y aterrador acechaba por ella , no podia resistirlo y se rompio en llanto

-"Ya veo..."-murmuro el para luego acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella -"Todo es por el... ¿cierto?"-pregunto el con una dulce sonrisa , la aguamarina creyendo que el habia regresado a ser normal asintio lentamente , refiriendose a Mikuo logicamente , aceptando el amor hacia el enfrente de Len -"Entonces si no queda de otra..."-murmuraba el levantandose de la aguamarina y dirigiendose a un cajon

-La aguamarina penso que Len era normal , unas vagas esperanzas aparecieron en el corazon de ella , no sabia a donde se fue el asi que lo busco con la mirada un poco atemorizada , puesto que aun cabia la posibilidad de que el siga siendo yandere , pero todo eso fue borrado cuando vio que el buscaba algo en su cajon , ella sonrio agradablemente a si misma , y con la mano donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso que le habia dado Mikuo volvio a acariciar su vientre , pero luego fue interrumpida porque Len cerro el cajon haciendo tremendo estruendo , cosa que hizo que ella se asustara y reaccionara quitando la mano de su vientre.

-"Supongo que.. para que tu me ames..."-decia el rubio con una colita y una sonrisa enfermiza en su expresion mientras la aguamarina quedaba atonita , viendo lo que sostenia en la mano derecha -"Tendre... que matarlo"-sentencio con una voz de ultratumba , y jugando con... la pistola que yacia en su mano derecha , la aguamarina no sabia que responder , las palabras no salian de su boca -"Tendras que esperar ratoncita , prometo no tardar mucho.."-le dijo el rubio psicopata , se dirigio a la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrarla.

-Miku reacciono y se dio cuenta que no podia permitir eso , solto un grito mientras corria hacia la puerta , el rubio bufo ante eso y termino de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la aguamarina , ella desesperada comenzo a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas e intentar abrirla , pero el rubio le habia puesto llave desde el otro lado , asi no podria ella escapar y avisarle a Mikuo que tiene que salir de ahi en seguida , o Len lo matara ; tantas lagrimas eran soltadas por la aguamarina que no podia contener la tristeza , hizo de todo pero no podia salir de la habitacion , hasta arañones ,de todo , pero nada funcionaba , Miku se sento al lado de la puerta , y no pudo evitar llorar , rezandole a Dios de que Mikuo pueda salvarse

* * *

_¡No quiero.. no quiero que Mikuo muera! ¡Vamos a tener una familia juntos! ¡Esto no puede ocurrir! ¿Porque Len? ¿porque haces esto? , golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas pero es de cedro asi que es resistente , estaba asustada , no debia permitir que Mikuo muriera , tampoco podia salir por la ventana , porque un dia de muchos con el Len yandere , el dijo que alguien podria meterse como cual el hizo para infiltrarse en mi habitacion , de Luka y Rin ; asi que le puso reja , para una mejor "seguridad" ; yo no queria que eso pasara , otra vez mi mundo se convertia en una tragedia , una terrible pesadilla de la cual no puedo despertar , si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien esto no hubiera terminado asi._

_Vamos a tener un bebe juntos , Mikuo va a ser fuerte , estoy segura de que no le va a pasar nada , de seguro su instinto le dice que algo anda mal... ¡¿Pero porque sigo llorando desconsoladamente?! ; grito y grito para que alguien rompa la puerta y pueda escapar de esta habitacion donde las pesadillas se hacian realidad ; no queria , no queria que nada le pasase nada a Mikuo ¡Por favor alguien ayudeme! ¡Salven a Mikuo! ¡Salvenlo! ; por favor.. lo unico que supe hacer es romper en llanto , que inutil soy , no habia nada con que romper la puerta , era demasiado dificil , ¿porque..porque la vida da esta vuelta y me trata de esta manera vil? , ¿porque destruyen todos los sueños que ya tenia planeados con Mikuo? ¡Ibamos a ser como Romeo and Cinderella!_

_Por alguna razon , comenze a recordar todo con Mikuo , el tiempo que habiamos pasado habia sido valioso , lo amaba , no puedo explicar porque pero se que lo amaba, era mi alma gemela , fue la primera persona con la que pude divertirme , tambien fue el primer hombre que conoci dentro del vientre de mi madre , y tambien fue mi primer amor serio , no un flechazo como con lo que fue Len , realmente anhelaba un final feliz de cuentos de hadas ¿porque ese capricho les cuesta tanto? ¿porque no puede ser cumplido? ¡No me hagan esto! ¡Dejenme ser feliz... salvenlo! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuden a Mikuo! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Dejenme salir de aqui! ¡Dejenme terminar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas..!_

_De tanto gritar mi voz se fue haciendo mas debil , pero aun asi con todas mis fuerzas volvia a gritar para que alguien me escuchara y me abriera la puerta , alrededor mio habia vidrio roto , no me importaba hacerme daño con los adornos que utilice para intentar liberarme del encierro , no seas cruel... por favor Len.. no mates a Mikuo... es la unica persona que realmente me comprende del todo , es la unica persona en quien puedo confiar y poder compartir mi felicidad con el ; ningun hombre me habia hecho sentir satisfecha o feliz , solo el , el era especial , porque el era Mikuo , la persona con la que comparti mi vida sin temor a que me juzque , puesto que el sabia que nada habia sido mi culpa , que todo era cosa del maldito y desgraciado destino._

_Mi voz se esta yendo , cualquier cosa... debo hacer cualquier ruido para poder salir de aqui y que esa ceremonia no se convierta en un infierno , ya han pasado 3 horas , Mikuo de seguro debe haber sospechado algo , por favor huye , has eso.. huye tu solo , escapa de este tormento y dejame , eso no importa , solo corre y salva tu vida , no me importaria sacrificar mi felicidad y ser de Len si Mikuo es feliz , aunque eso involucre encontrar la felicidad con otra persona... no me interesa , solo quiero que aunque sea uno de nosotros tenga un lindo final , dejar ya de hundirnos mas y mas en la oscuridad por nuestros traumas en el amor por nuestros padres , solo quiero que sea feliz... por favor.. alguien... ayudelo.. salvelo ... que no muera... ¡Ayudenle...!_

_Al cabo de un rato , ya era muy tarde , habran pasado 2 horas mas , el signo de que no habia escuchado ningun disparo es buena señal , seguro que un profesor se dio cuenta de que Len traia un arma y lo detuvo , y no pudo entrar a la ceremonia y ahora esta en la carcel o algo asi... no puedo ser tan ilusionista.. no quiero mas sueños malos... estoy segura que la ceremonia ha terminado , y una pequeña luz de esperanza aparecio , pero esta enseguida fue borrada cuando escuche un tremendo sonido sordo , deben saber que solo he escuchado disparos en la television , pero nunca en la vida real ; este se parecia mucho , a un disparo de pistola... una pistola es lo que tenia Len.. ¿acaso habra cumplido su objetivo...? ¡No.. Mikuo corre!_

_Grite y grite todo lo que pude , las lagrimas caian sin consuelo , no podia evitarlo, era instinto , tenia que salir de ahi a como de lugar , tenia que proteger a Mikuo y avisarle que debia huir peor lo mas seguro es que ese disparo fue proveniente a Len y alguien esta herido , no dejaba de gritar yo para que me abrieran la puerta , hasta que lentamente esta fue abierta , era un peliazul , un poco desconcertado por mi comportamiento y mis alaridos , la esperanza volvio a aparecer puesto que Kaito me habia abierto la puerta , aun tenia tiempo de salvar a Mikuo si es que se encontraba herido , debia hacer todo lo posible para poder tener un feliz final , o aunque sea no sufrir mas_

**_Cueste lo que__ cueste_**_  
_

-"M..¿Miku que haces aqui...?"-pregunto el peliazul confundida por haber encontrado a la aguamarina llorando detras de la puerta alrededor de cosas rotas , pero esta le hizo caso omiso , ella se concentro en encontrar a su hermano y salio corriendo de ahi lo mas rapido posible , con toda la velocidad que podia en sus tacos , el peliazul se habia quedado desconcertado , y se pregunto que debia hacer , ademas que tambien le habia llamado aquel disparo de antes , y creyo que lo mas necesario seria llamar a la policia primero , pero claro que debia de ir con cuidado , puesto que alguien armado andaba suelto en la escuela donde ya todos se habian ido a celebrar en un restaurant.

_¡Me quema el pecho pero...debo encontrarlo a Mikuo! ¡no pienso perderlo sin dar una lucha antes! ; algo me dice que esta bien y se encuentra en un lugar seguro , o quizas le robo el arma a Len y ahora el esta indefenso , quizas ese disparo fue dirigido a Len o no se , probablemente ese disparo fue producto de mi imaginacion y los encuentre a ellos dos palticando de lo mas hermoso tomando el té y cantando alguna que otra cancion antigua de los 60 , y que sea un extraño y loco final , pero divertido.. por favor , no quiero que nada malo haya sucedido , Mikuo es el unico que me ha protegido de los abusos de Len en la preparatoria en clases , cuando el tocaba mi cabello , Mikuo lo miraba y le llamaba la atencion.. asi de dulce era..._

_Pero ahora no puedo encontrarlo , este sentimiento de desesperacion es sofocante , imaginar que la persona que amas puede estar herida o... ¡No , Mikuo es fuerte el va a aguantar! ; ¿donde esta? , necesito verlo , saber que todo marcha bien, que yo me he vuelto loca o algo asi y todo es mi mente jugando contra mi , que nada ha pasado y nada va a pasar , que todos seremos felices , y viviremos felices... y moriremos felices; estaba muy cansada de correr con los tacones, pero no era momento par aperder tiempo y quitarmelo , habia una habitacion oscura y funesta , me dirigi a ella , distingui unos cabellos rubios de alguien que caminaba de un lugar a otro, sin dudar me adentre en aquella habitacion..._

-"M..Miku..."-pronuncio dificultoso un aguamarino , con un disparo de bala en el pecho apoyado en la pared , y con salpicado de sangre en su cara mientras se le derramaba de la herida -"Corre... Miku... vete..."-le decia el con una respiracion agitada y poniendo su mano contra la herida para hacer presion y tratar que se detenga el sangrado pero habia perdido demasiadas fuerzas

-"¡Mikuo...!"-grito la aguamarina horrorizada , enseguida se acerco a su hermano tratando de curarlo -"¡Tranquilo , vas a estar bien , no te preocupes...!"-decia la aguamarina con lagrimas en los ojos , intentando sanar la herida de su hermano quitandose parte del vestido , arracandolo , y tratar de vendar la herida de su hermano

-"Te estabamos esperando , ratoncita"-le dijo el rubio con una cara juguetona a pesar de tremenda escena sanguinolenta -"No se como lo soportas , es una persona muy molesta"-decia el rubio apoyando el arma mirando hacia arriba en su hombro y mirando agraciado la escena

-"C..callate..."-decia Mikuo tratando de no gastar mucho aire que no le quedaba , un hilo de sangre caia de su boca por la desangre de su herida en el pecho entre las costillas para ser mas preciso -"Nee-chan... huye.. rapido..."-le dijo el aguamarino acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermana que aun intentaba auxiliarlo

-"¡Mikuo , espera , ¿que cosas dices?!"-decia la aguamarina forzando una sonrisa -"¡Todo va a estar bien , tu solo descansa...!"-le dijo ella mirandole a los ojos , el aguamarino respondio con una sonrisa triste y debil por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban , la sangre no dejaba de caer , ensuciando por completo el vestido de la aguamarina , pero eso no le importaba para nada

-"M..Miku..."-pronuncio el apenas audible para luego toser fuertemente derramando mas y mas sangre por la boca -"C..creo que ya me llego la hora..."-le dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de soportar todo el dolor el queria verse feliz para su hermana

-"M..Mikuo..."-dijo la aguamarina procesando lo que este le habia dicho , luego el aguamarino trataba de cerrar los ojos -"¡Mikuo no , no me dejes ; ni-san , recuerda , estamos casados...!"-decia elle zamaqueandolo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar y un poco de luz cayo sobre el rostro de el , dandose cuenta que el estaba muy palido -"¡Vamos a tener un bebe...!"-le grito la aguamarina para estimularlo a que siga viviendo , y cosa que inmuto al rubio

-"Vas.. a ser una gran madre nee-chan..."-le dijo el mientra que su hermana recostaba la cabeza de el sobre su el regazo de ella , sintio claramente como las lagrimas de su hermana no dejaban de caer sobre el -"Tranquila..."-le dijo el con una tierna sonrisa -"Tu eres la mujer que siempre ame... nunca olvides eso..."-le dijo el aguamarino , luego este cerro los ojos lentamente y una lagrima cayo de uno de los ojos de el , y de un momento a otro ... dejo de respirar

-"¿Mikuo...?"-pregunto la aguamarina intentando reanimarlo , dandose cuenta que su corazon habia dejado de latir -"Mikuo... no.. ¡Mikuo , reacciona por favor...!"-gritaba la aguamarina llorando intentando que el despertara, pero ya no podia despertar el aguamarino , estaba en un sueño eterno -"No.. ni-san.. ¡No me abandones... por favor.. no me dejes...!"-gritaba ella para luego abrazar el cadaver de su hermano con fuerzas y llorarle -"¿Porque ni-san? ¿Porque no pude llegar antes..? "-decia ella llorando a mas no poder

-"Miku..."-murmuro el rubio , no sa

bia que le estaba ocurriendo , pero ver aquella tristeza en la aguamarina le producia un gran remordimiento , pero el solo lo hizo por amor , un amor enfermo -"Miku... yo ..."-iba a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la agonizante mirada de tristeza de la aguamarina con un poco de ira

-"¡Tu me lo quitastes , tu me robastes a la persona que amaba...! ¡Y ademas el padre de mi hijo...!"-gritaba ella llorando , era lo unico que podia hacer para poder liberar tantas emociones juntas , no habia nada de cuento de hadas o final feliz , su vida habia sido una humillante tragedia

-"Yo.. no se que...Miku yo.. te amo..."-le decia el rubio acercandose a ella y tirando el arma hacia un lado , ya no le importaba nada mas , no queria ver a su amada triste , el monstruo estaba desapareciendo puesto que habia cometido lo que queria -"...Miku..."-volvio el a pronunciar el nombre de esta e intentar acariciar su cabeza pero la mano fue quitada por ella misma

-"¡No me toques...! ¡Ya hicistes suficiente...!"-grito ella enojada , otra vez las lagrimas que producian aquel retorcimiento en los sentimientos del rubio -"Mi bebe no va a tener padre.. ¡¿Acaso eso querias?!"-le pregunto la aguamarina , usando el pasado de Len en su contra , ya que el de pequeño con Rin nunca tuvieron a un padre que los cuidara y estuviese con ellos.

-"No.. yo no queria... Miku..."-decia el rubio y inconscientemente comenzo a llorar por el crimen pasional que habia cometido , afectando a dos personas inocentes extras , Miku y su hijo(a)

-"¡No quiero verte...!"-le grito la aguamarina , enojada , frustrada , lamentable , sus manos ensuciadas en sangre de Mikuo , todo eso sucedia al mismo tiempo y a una sola persona , el rubio no dijo palabra , la aguamarina se quedo mirando el vacio por un momento ,y volvio a soltar otra lagrima -"Te amo ni-san..."-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste mientras que las lagrimas no dejaban de salir , cayo una ultima en la mejilla del aguamarino , y ella hizo el cadaver a un lado , y se quedo mirando el vacio , con la vista totalemente nublada , llena de pensamientos y sueños perdidos , toda la vida que le esperaba se habia destruido

-"Ven.. vamos a otro lugar Miku... seamos felices juntos..."-le decia el rubio mostrandole su mano a la aguamarina , quien seguia con la mirada sombria , de un momento a otro ella se paro , y agilmente se lanzo rapidamente al suelo tomando la pistola que Len habia dejado caer -"¿ Miku...?"

-"Todo.. fue tu culpa...todo..."-murmura la aguamarina mientras indecisamente levantaba el arma y lo apuntaba hacia Len , el no se inmuto , sabia que eso era lo que merecia -"¡Deberias morir...!"-le grito ella enojada , pensando en todas las cosas que Len le habia hecho hasta ahora

-"Lo se..."-respondio el con una sonrisa lamentable , el se quedo quieto , no hizo ningun intento para huir -"Dispara.. cuando quieras... y se feliz..."-le dijo el mirandole con ternura , a pesar de que la aguamarina intentase asesinarlo el seguiria amandola

-"Yo.. yo..."-decia la aguamarina dubitativa a quien le temblaba la mano par apuntarle al rubio que estaba quieto , listo para su destino ; esta se toco el vientre lentamente , y con lagrimas dijo -"Mikuo... era el unico que me habia dado razones para vivir..."-sentencio la aguamarina

-El rubio no entendiendo las ultimas palabras de esta levanto un poco la cabeza , y vio como ella se apuntaba el arma a si misma , a la cabeza para ser mas precisos , el se quedo desconcertado y corrio hacia ella , tratando de detenerla ; otro disparo sordo se escucho , la sangre habia salpicado sobre Len dejandolo paralizado , el cuerpo de la aguamarina cayo en seco , su amada... su querida Miku...**se habia suicidado.**

_Se que el amar es de idiotas_

_Pero cueste lo que cueste_

_Se un idiota , Mikuo_

_Y amame en otra vida.._

* * *

-Estaba un rubio bajo la lluvia , la policia ya habia encontrado los cuerpos pero no el dueño de semejante atrocidad , el miraba hacia el cielo , mientras las lagrimas caian de el , con una expresion fatal , y aun sus ropas teñidas en sangre , su cara manchada de la sangre que el amaba y se suicido por amor. El llevaba el arma en la mano , la misma que habia matado a Miku y Mikuo ; con solo una bala ¿Para que la necesitaria? ; el volvio a mirar al cielo... tan nostalgico , recordando cuando fue el dia que se enamoro de la aguamarina , y otros recuerdos entrelazados con ella , y llorando.

**_El cielo esta gris, pareciera que va a comenzar a llover_**

**_Era un dia como cualquiera , cuando descubri que Miku era lo mas importante para mi , le hice una broma , con un pequeño raton , ¿Porque habra sido? , quizas solo queria llamar la atencion de ella , ese dia las nubes eran grises , no me gustaba mucho ese clima , y lo peor del dia fue que a Miku no le agrado mucho mi estupida broma , ¿A quien le hubiera gustado? , fue un momento de torpeza por parte mio , aun asi no pude evitar sentirme culpable , ella estaba molesta , y penso que me habia burlado de ella , asi que se fue corriendo , bajo la lluvia , era peligroso asi que yo fui detras de ella vigilando que no se lastimara , ella resbalo pero no se hizo daño , Miku corrio ciegamente y choco con una persona , un chico de cabellos rojizos , Akaito , no me agradaba ese tipo para nada , siempre se la hacia de galanazo y todas las demas caian rendidas a sus pies._**

**_No me gustaba la forma en que miraba a Miku , era irritante , un chico metrosexual es muy raro , ella se disculpo , y el simplemente se rio , me molesta que se ria con Miku , ¿Porque me molesta? no tengo respuesta alguna , ella hizo una reverencia , si asi es , asi de linda era ella , tan hermosa , tan maravillosa , su voz es melodiosa y suave , llega perfectamente a los altos , su comportamiento a veces infantil es muy gracioso , y sabe verse sexy siendo inocente , es tan linda... creo que no deberia pensar en estas cosas ; y lo peor es que cuando pienso en esto Akaito trata de ligar con Miku , repito: no me agrada ese sujeto._**

**_Esta tan nublado como mi mente_**

**_Aquel dia habia resultado ser muy extraño , termine muy confundido , justo como hoy ; las chicas rumoreaban que Miku habia aceptado salir con Akaito a tomar algo , y lo que mas rabia me daba es que era verdad , rabia es lo unico que sentia y es lo que siento en el dia de hoy ; solo eso , ¿Porque me molestaba tanto? Miku se supone que solo era mi amiga , ella no podia ser mas que eso... no sentia atraccion alguna hacia mi..._**

**_-"Oye oye , creo que a Miku le gusta Len , asi que de seguro no anda con Akaito"-dijo una de las chicas que se sentaba atras mio , yo mire y era una de tantas , nada importante , pero debo admitir que ese comentario , me animo demasiado_**

**_Y desde ese dia decidi que debia enamorar a Miku, mi queria y dulce Miku , siempre tan inocente y tranquila , era una buena chica , de seguro que sera siempre la misma , es lo que pensaba en ese entonces , mi cabeza estaba muy confundida con temas respecto al amor , sabia que me gustaba ella pero no queria admitirlo por miedo al rechazo , bueno , supongo que de vez en cuando quise ser valiente , asi que la invite a salir para pedirle disculpas por lo de la broma del raton , esperaba que no se moleste demasiado._**

**_Todo era tan confuso... justo como hoy... un dia tan extraño y raro..._**

**_Una gota cayo hacia el suelo..._**

**_¿Cayo desde el cielo o de mi ojo?_**

**_Al pensar en todas estas cosas no logro evitar ponerme triste , mi adorada Miku... ya no esta... se ha ido para no volver , una lagrima cayo de mi ojo , no quise admitir que estaba llorando asi que me dije a mi mismo mentalmente que era parte de la lluvia que habia , el clima , estaba muy ligado a las emociones lamentables que tenia , que horrible final , una estupida pesadilla , por suerte terminara pronto ,y no tendre que seguir sufriendo esta terrible sensacion de culpa y remordimiento que me agobian._**

**_La policia sigue buscandome , no me encontraran , son muy estupidos , la unica forma de que yo vaya a la carcel es que me entregue a la comisaria , espero aun asi que hagan su mayor esfuerzo , bueno en fin , esos idiotas no se dan cuenta que aun sigo en la escuela , para ser mas específicos , en el patio_**

**_Aqui fue donde toque a Miku agresivamente , y despues de eso ella se desmayo , otra vez el miedo de que le haya pasado algo malo por mi culpa me recorrio ,no soportaria seguir vivo con la idea de que algo le paso a mi tierna Miku por mi culpa , no se porque se habra desmayado pero sospecho que fue porque ya no comia tanto , se habia vuelto anemica , sus animos los tenia por el suelo , y yo solamente sabia castigarla , nunca le di una mano como el buen amigo que era... sigo sin soportar la idea de seguir existiendo_**

**_Ya no importa_**

**_Tratare de evitar todos los sentimientos de frustracion en mi , pero es imposible , ya no vale la pena recordar todo , para ver en que me equivoque , cuando se que la respuesta es obvia , el hecho de amar a Miku , fue lo que le hizo daño a ella ; nunca debi haberla conocido , quizas ella seria feliz sin mi , pero... no pude evitar ser posesivo... ella tenia que ser mia... pero solamente porque ella queria , al hacerle esas cosas todas mis oportunidades con ellas desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra_**

**_Lo siento Miku , no debi hacer eso pero... no era yo..._**

**_Sin un paraguas..._**

**_Estoy solo como una rata ahogada_**

**_Soy un ser inmundo , merezco cosas horribles , nunca podre expresar lo que Miku sintio estando a mi lado , la amaba demasiado , ya al borde de la locura , o quizas ya estaba loco , ¿Y si todos estamos locos? ; no me interesa las excusas de la gente , yo admitire los hechos que me llevaron a esta crucijada de la vida , y convertir todo en algo funesto en sombrio , aquella obsesion enfermiza , no se en que estaba pensando , espero pescar un resfriado , probablemente asi reciba un poco de mi castigo , ya que estoy bajo la gran lluvia sin un paraguas._**

**_Me doy asco , pobre del que se me acerque y quiera ofrecerme un perdón , eso no existe ya , no en este mundo ; soy una enfermedad , algo que te contamina y no te deja en paz , soy como... la rata de juguete de la broma de Miku , tanta repulsion ella mostro en su rostro... en su precioso rostro... de tez blanca... ; ella sentia inmundicia hacia mi , y no la culpo ¿Quien no sentiria eso? ; todo lo que hacia me excusaba en que era por amor , eran actos que no podia controlar , un crimen pasional fue lo que cometi , pero todo termino mal , justo como ustedes esperaban ¿No? ; burlense de mi mala suerte y de mi enfermedad mental , pero aunque sea yo logro admitir mis errores , claro que en una situacion como la mia admitirian ustedes tambien sus errores_**

**_Repugnancia... siento repugnancia hacia mi mismo..._**

**_El sonido de la lluvia resuena..._**

**_Y solo mata..._**

**_¡Mi existencia!__  
_**

**_Esa lluvia que aparecia constantemente en mi cabeza , cuando la obligaba a mi queridisima Miku no me dejaba razonar y volvia todo sombrio , como si ya nada valiese la pena lucharlo , que triste , que tristeza doy , soy lamentable por no poder controlar mis impulsos , y como un televisor malogrado habia mucha lluvia , lluvia cuando en realidad estaba soleado , pero yo todo lo veia asi , algunas gotas eran la lluvia , y otras eran las lagrimas de Miku , pidiendo piedad , pero yo no podia escucharle , no con esa lluvia en mis oidos que no me dejaba en paz._**

**_Mi existencia se volvia cero , me estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era yo , alguien sin sentimientos , un psicopata ¿No? ; que no le importa nada de lo que digan los demas , ni siquiera de la persona mas importante de todas , Miku... no sabes cuanto lamento que hayas tenido que ser presente de como aquella lluvia funesta y macabra me asesinaba poniendo a otro lugar , mataba a mi existencia , simplemente , para ponerte en brazos de un ser terrible , un monstruo sin sentimientos._**

**_Paren , que deje de llover pronto..._**

**_O yo voy a estropearme_**

**_Cada vez que obligaba a que Miku sea mia.. mas me estropeaba , la lluvia no me dejaba razonar , y me llevo a cometer cosas atroces , pero es extraño , aunque en este momento este lloviendo ese ser maligno ya no vuelve a salir , quizas porque logre destruirlo muy tarde , o quizas porque ya no hay nada a que hacer llorar ¿Ne?_**

**_Ella siempre fue importante para mi , queria escucharla diciendo que me amaba , apesar de que no era verdad aun asi queria escucharlo , no podia obligarla a que me amase , asi que al parecer esa fue la unica forma que encontre ; y lo gracioso es que no funciono , siempre tan linda y honesta , asi era mi Miku , nunca me mintio respecto a sus sentimientos , y eso que cuando era sexy , ella siempre aclaraba que todo era solamente por diversion , yo solo era eso , un juego de entretenimiento para ella , ya que Miku tenia muchos titeres y yo no era el favorito siquiera , tampoco me acercaba a hacerlo , yo solamente fui un amigo._**

**_Tambien me estropee , cuando Akaito murio , los celos fueron incontrolables , aquella lluvia que solo me daba jaqueca me hacia la vida imposible , y solo podia calmarla haciendo a Miku mia , o matando a alguien que pueda hacerme sentir amenazado ; el habia sido la primera vez de Miku , no se porque no me pidio que le quitara su virginidad, supongo que ella siempre me veia como un amigo solamente y no se atrevio a pedirme ese favor el cual hubier hecho con gusto ; en fin , asesinar a Akaito dejaria que todo lo que este en duda en los sentimientos de ella , se arreglaran y comenzara a obedecerme._**

**_Llore y llore mas rasgones son dejados.._**

**_Aun asi todavia estoy mojado_**

**_"Tengo frio"_**

**_A pesar de que intente de que ella se enamorara de mi , solo lograba hacerle mas daño , no queria eso , queria que me amara tan apasionadamente como yo a ella , soy un bebe lloron , una vez me di cuenta de ello , cada vez que no logro obtener algo hacia un puchero , aqui el puchero seria castigarla con sexo , hacerle daño a proposito , solo para que gimiese mas fuerte mi nombre y se corriera mas rapido , como si quisiera demostrar que soy el mejor que todos los demas con los que se ha acostado Miku ; mi querida amada... lamento esto_**

**_Pero esa lluvia no se calmaba , aunque tenga a Miku debajo mio y gritando de dolor mi nombre seguia mojado de la lluvia , habia mucho frio , en aquella solitaria lluvia mental , que bloqueaba todos mis sentidos , y no me dejaba procesar con calma todas las atrocidades que le hacia a mi dulce Miku , siempre tan radiante aunque le haga pasar malas noches , ella salia con la cabeza en alto , y segun "yo" , tenia que adiestrarla siendo aun mas duro con ella , y ser muy cruel con ella._**

**_Sin saber mis sentimientos _**

**_Tu me saludas con una sonrisa brillante , como de costumbre_**

**_Mañana , al dia siguiente y el dia despues de mañana..._**

**_Yo estaba tan feliz , cuando todavia seguias siendo la misma y no tenia que compartirte , tu muy animadamente me venias a saludar , tan brillante te veias en las mañanas , tan hermosa y perfecta , esa era una de las cosas por las cuales te amaba : tu entusiasta personalidad . Me encantaba la idea de que yo apenas llego al salon y tu corres a saludarme , siempre hacias asi , con aquella sonrisa que me robo el corazon en el primer instante en que la vi , mis sentimientos hacia ti son muy pocos para transmitirlos en palabras Miku , solo puedo decir que te amo._**

**_Pero eso no es mas que un saludo..._**

**_Eso me hace daño , puedo decir que es tan mortal como un arma letal_**

**_"¿Tu sabes que..?"_**

**_Muy lindo estaba aquel dia , yo simplemente no podia esperar a llegar a clases y que vinieses a decir mi nombre como siempre animadamente lo hacias , tan sutil y fina era tu melodiosa voz , abri la puerta del aula para luego mirarte , nuestras miradas se cruzaron y tu enseguida vinistes a mi como acostumbramos ; ese dia yo estaba pensando mucho las cosas , por alguna extraña razon , habia momentos en que admitia que me gustabas y otros en que no , pues de seguro me daba mucha verguenza , pero queria confesarme ese dia , a pesar que aun no llegaba el dia en que aceptaba yo mismo totalmente mis sentimientos yo mas o menos sospechaba que estaba atraido hacia ti_**

**_-"¡Len-kun !¡ Buenos dias!"-exclamastes tu muy alegre , mi dulce Miku , solo queria que fueras mia y mirate como terminastes_**

**_-"¡Buenos dias Miku-chan!"-te dije yo con una encantadora sonrisa , pude ver como eso te sonrojo y me alegre mucho , ya que significaba que tenia puntos a mi favor , nos miramos directamente , no se que fue lo que me paso , pero creo que iba a tomarte de la mejilla y besarte enfrente de toda la clase -"Miku.. ¿Tu sabes que ..."-dije yo haciendo una pausa para poder llegar mi mano en tu mejilla_**

**_-"¡Miku! ¡Buen dia!"-le grito un pelimorado a Miku a lo lejos , el estaba acompañado por mas chicos , la cara de Miku se ilumino por unos segundos y se fue a recibirlos dejandome en mi intento de confesion_**

**_-"...que tu me gustas?"-dije yo terminando la oracion para mi mismo y quedando como un completo estupido conmigo misma , en ese momento di pena._**

**_No podia evitar sentirme enojado cuando estaba con alguien que no era yo , no se como logre soportar todos esos celos durante estos años sin explotar enfrente de todos y mandarlos al infierno , simplemente porque no tenia paciencia en mis descontrolados celos._**

**_Tantos años aguantando hasta que explote matando a Akaito..._**

**_Tienes tu mirada fija en el..._**

**_¡Y no en mi!_**

**_Siempre me han gustado tus sonrisas_**

**_Pero no me gusta verte sonreir ahora.. ¿Porque?_**

**_Y luego llego aquel chico , Mikuo , ¿Que es lo que el te habia hecho para que al poco tiempo estes babeando por el? ¿Porque no me amas a mi que pase mas tiempo contigo? ¡No entiendo! ¡La vida fue injusta! .. fue injusta con todos nosotros , no me gustaba verte con el , desde que se acostaron trate de luchar conmigo mismo puesto que te habias puesto anemica y eso era mi culpa y solo mia , se supone que yo queria cuidar de ti pero solo lograba lastimar tus sentimientos y tu perfecto cuerpo , que yacia lleno de mordidas violentas por parte mia cuando te violaba una y otra vez._**

**_Ultimamente la pasabas con el , decias que ibas con Luka y Rin a estudiar , intente confiar en ti pero eso solo era mentira ¿Como te atrevistes a mentirme Miku? ¿Tanto miedo me tenias? Aunque me parece lo mas logico que has hecho dado como te trate ni yo mismo sabia hasta donde seria capaz de llegar ; no me gustaba verte sonreir con el , tus sonrisas siempre han sido encantadoras pero en esos momentos las odiaba , las detestaba , detestaba la idea de que esas sonrisas no fueran para mi_**

**_Psicopata, psicopata. Tengo una mente psicopata_**

**_Soy tan psicopata que desaparecere en el aire_**

**_Decidi que para planear una venganza , ustedes dos debian agarrarse mas cariño , acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro y ser totalmente coordinados en sus vidas , asi que mi personalidad yandere desaparecio por un tiempo para que tu pudieras vivir un sueño que no era , todo fue una trampa Miku , lo siento ; y lo peor es que yo sabia que eso estaba mal pero el otro Len me controlaba y no podia detenerlo , los planes atroces que el hacia cada vez que te ibas a dormir , el te abrazaba o mejor dicho te abrazabamos posesivamente , ya que extrañabamos la idea de poder hacerte nuestra cuando se nos diera la gana_**

**_Mi otra personalidad sabia muy bien lo compasiva que eras , asi que supo sacarte hasta la ultima gota de piedad , y al final no la tuvo contigo , algo vil , muy desgraciado , si pudiera materializaria ese horrible y sofocante ser que hasta a mi me confunde de que me haya podido convertirme en eso , no puedo creerlo , que horripilante._**

**_Me duele, me duele. Mi corazón duele_**

**_¿No es ridículo?_**

**_Te amo mortalmente_**

**_Tengo miedo de mi mismo  
_**

**_¡Ja! Es increible como los recuerdos vienen una y otra vez a mi mente , mi corazon dolia cada vez que te veia con Mikuo , no queria seguir viendo esa escena , queria que solo fueras mia ¿Porque no podias amarme? ¿Que tenia el que no tenga yo? ; todo ese tipo de pensamientos venia a mi mente ; asi que para demostrarme a mi mismo que te amaba y era capaz de matar a todo lo que se interponga , compre una pistola plateada , donde se podria ver lsa sangre reflejada , eso era parte de todo mi plan por haberse acostado a escondidas mias y con mentiras , tenia que enseñarles quien llevaba el control de todo esto._**

**_Obviamente hubieron momentos de peleas entre yo y mi personalidad yandelenka ; pues yo no queria seguir haciendote daño , ya no mas , era lo que pedia yo en nombre de ti , me temia a mi mismo , tenia miedo de lo que yo era capaz de hacer , e hice bien , porque si habia varios motivos para tenerme miedo , monofobia ¿No? ; que chistoso y pensar que eso me daria a mi , a un asesino en serie acusado de tres asesinatos , y que ahora simplemente esta en el patio recordando como fue que acabo asi todo , tan tragico , tan desgraciado , tan lamentable._**

**_Dejame ir lo antes posible_**

**_Quiero ser revelado_**

**_La voz de alguien resuena en mi cabeza y me dice.._**

**_-"¿Bueno, porque no terminas con esto?"_**

**_Todas esas voces volvieron a atacar , cuando regresastes a la habitacion como si nada , yo sabia que te habias acostado con el , o bueno , eso pensaba , puesto que tenias una que otra lagrima en la mejilla, eso debe ser porque quizas disfrutastes mucho del sexo ¿no? ; eso mismo me decia yo , una parte trataba de calmarme y la otra queria violarte y dejarte una buena enseñanza segun ese Len ; otra vez las voces molestas que se habian multiplicado , ya no era una , sino miles._**

**_Pero siempre habia una dominante a todas , esa fue la que me dio el mensaje , que ya era de liberar al psicopata yandere y que se vaya a matar a todos como si se creyera Dios o algo asi por el estilo; nunca pense que esto terminaria asi , llegando tan lejos , disculpame Miku-chii._**

**_Impulso,impulso. Tengo un fuerte impulso_**

**_Siento acelerar mi corazón y es muy ruidoso_**

**_Párenlo , párenlo . Lo antes posible_**

**_Dejenme terminar esto con mis manos... por favor_**

**_Me abalance sobre ti , primero tenia las intenciones de violarte pero tu te veias un poco mas distante , como si protegieras algo o alguien , en ese momento yo no me habia dado cuenta de que era lo que en verdad sucedia contigo ; nunca quise ser un mal chico y caerte mal Miku , solo es es lo que puedo decir , pero es que mi amor por ti era demasiado fuerte y obsesivo , me habia llevado a la locura extrema , y las ganas de matar a la persona que te hizo suya un monton de veces casi tanto como yo , pero mas me dolia que tu estaba de acuerdo para que el reclame tu cuerpo como suyo._**

**_Asi que saque del cajon la pistola que habia comprado , ese iba a ser para ti mi regalo , una muestra de amor enfermiza , era eso la cabeza muerta de Mikuo asi que mas facil era eso para tu sorpresa ; tu llorastes , tenias miedo , eso ya lo sabia , mi otro yo suponia que con el tiempo te acostumbrarias a este tipo de cosas , en fin , mi corazon latia fuertemente y deseoso de matar a alguien , y te encerre en la habitacion ; tus gritos , eran tristes , desesperados , estabas desesperada por decirle a la persona que amas que un lunatico yandere estaba en camino para asesinarlo , pero salistes de la habitacion muy tarde._**

**_Yo note que Mikuo te buscaba con la mirada , un tanto preocupado , ¡Bah! ; al final iba a terminar muerto asi que no era mi problema , me dijo el otro yo , pero aun asi una minuscula voz decia que detenga todo esto , lo lamentable era que era aplastada por las miles de voces deseosas de matar_**

**_Entonces yo me acerque a Mikuo , y le dije que si buscaba a Miku tendria que hablar conmigo primero , el me miro mal , yo sabia que el tenia alguna que otra intencion de asesinarme por lo que te hice Miku , pero no se atrevia , porque tu le rogabas que no hiciese eso , mi dulce Miku , como te amo , siempre defendiendome hasta el final_**

**_Se detuvo, se detuvo. Ninguna voz oigo_**

**_En tus ojos muestras terror_**

**_¿Porque? ¿Que es esto? No puede ser.._**

**_No veo mas que un mundo de sangre..._**

**_Debo estar loco.._**

**_¡Ayudame!_**

**_Mikuo me miro con cara retadora y me pregunto donde estabas , yo le sonrei y le dirigi a la habitacion oscura , ahi podria matarlo y hacerlo sufrir por tocarte , me agradaba la idea de que el primero suplique por su vida , y luego suplique por su muerte ; las voces hablaban bajo , en un casi susurro , indicandome que ya era hora de la verdad , saque mi arma sin temor a que el gritara o cosas por el estilo , los demas no estaban asi que no habia problemas con nada , estaba feliz porque lo mataria , el culpable de mi infelicidad moriria , y de una forma fatal ; entonces sin remordimiento dispare a un punto ciego._**

**_Me rei de el , mientras que el apenas y se matenia en pie , luego cayo y se apoyo contra la pared , creo que habia sido un buen tiro , estaba muy orgulloso de mi mismo , por haber hecho aquello , y pronto ese maldito iria a la tumba ; mi mente se llenaba de ideas de cual sera la expresion que pongas , por alguna estupida razon pensaba que te ibas a poner contenta y saltarias en un pie o algo parecido , no se que me sucedia en esos momentos , solo que que estaba loco... loco por ti Miku , no podia dejar de amarte enferimizamente en ningun segundo._**

**_Tu llegastes , y apenas lo hicistes tratastes de salvarle la vida , pero el estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre , asi que estabas tarde , las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de tus dulces ojos color aguamarinos ; esos ojos delos cuales tambien me habia enamorado lunaticamente , ¿Pero porque no podia apreciarlos bien en esos momentos? Tu llanto los cegaba , intercambiastes palabras con el , y me di cuenta que el habia fallecido , la sensacion de placer por matar desaparecio cuando me mirastes con ira y mucho enojo , tambien estabas triste , ademas... estabas embarazada de el.. ¿Cierto?_**

**_Cuando era pequeño yo y mi hermana Rin vivimos sin un padre en la casa , a ella no le importaba mucho eso , siempre hacia lo que se le venga en gana , en cambio yo siempre ayudaba a mamá con los quehaceres y cualquier cosa que le haga falta , mi madre me halagaba mucho ya que era el unico que ayudaba ; provengo de una familia muy humilde , ya que sin un padre y dos hijos fue dificil mantenernos , mi madre hizo un gran esfuerzo y logro pagarnos la preparatoria , eso fue una de las muchas cosas que te conte Miku , lo que me encantaba de ti es que nunca me juzgas , siempre esperabas hasta el final y si no sabias que opinar te quedabas sin comentarios , nunca decias nada innecesario que pueda herirme o dañarme de alguna forma emocional , siempre fuistes comprensiva conmigo.. Te amo._**

**_Miku , cuando tu tomastes la pistola yo ya enfrentaba mi destino , estaba listo para morir , la conciencia me pesaba tanto que sentia que debia pagar con el mismo peso de lo que habia ocasionado mi locura ; tu seguias llorando , en cierta forma le alegro que dudaras un poco en matarme o no , pero te jure que estaba seguro que ibas a hacerme ; me dijistes que Mikuo era el que te habia dado las razones para vivir , yo abri los ojos enseguida , lo que dijistes me asusto , pues pense que... No estaras planeando... ; y ya te habias disparado en la cabeza_**

**_Intente detenerte pero tu fuistes rapida , en eso si que no dudastes , la sangre salpico en toda mi cara , me quede paralizado , no sabia que hacer ¿Porque Miku...? ¿Que es esto...? No puede ser... la persona que amo habia muerto ; no queria creerlo , te cargue en mis dos brazos , tu tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro manchado de sangre ; no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr ..tu eras la que valia todo para mi , no queria que eso te pasara.. no a ti.. yo te amaba ¡Te amo Miku!_**

**_Y he aqui... por las mismas razones que tu... no puedo vivir sin ti.. como tu sin Mikuo..._**

-Aquel rubio sonrio tristemente bajo la lluvia , su cabello goteaba agua mientras que su ropa chorreaba , un poco de sangre se habia mezclado con el agua de lluvia que caia al piso puesto que era como si lo lavara ; el tomo la pistola y sonriente se la puso en la cabeza , aceptando su destino y esperando que en alguna vida su amor con Miku sea correspondido ; para luego girar el gatillo , y poniendole fin a su vida.

* * *

**mi god pero que he creado O_O?**

**Me puse a llorar 3 veces TwT!**

**bueno ahora hare un mikuxgakupo ^^**

**La cancion es Len love yandelenka psychotic**


End file.
